How We Began
by EmoJinx18
Summary: Rin was just a girl dating a guy but what happens when he becomes abusive and her long-time crush, Sesshomaru, rushes in and saves her? What hardships will they face and can they love each other fully? R&R
1. Prologue

**A.N: I know, I know. I'm suppose to be working on**_** Welcome to My Life**_** but right now my flash drive is back in Mississippi and the idea for this story has been running through my head for the past two weeks since I've been in Virginia. And y'all MIGHT hate me for how this story begins but ya know, I wanna see how this one turns out. It's not going to be as long as **_**Welcome to My Life**_** is gonna be. And when I get back to Mississippi, I'll be posting up the next chapter for my other story. Now enough chit chat and one with the prologue!**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue<em>

It was like any other day for Rin Takemaru, she was on her way to her boyfriend of three years place. They were always going to each other's house before they left for their dates. Today, the weather was warm and sunny. The day just seemed perfect for their date out to the amusement park, Busch Gardens, since they were spending their summer vacation in the states, more particularly, Hampton, VA.

A smile spread across Rin's face as she walked, more like skipped, to her boyfriend, Naraku Kaze, temporary apartment he was renting while they were there. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach as she thought about the past three weeks that they've been here. They had spend every day roaming around the small state going only to main attractions in Hampton, WIlliamsburg, Norfolk, and sometimes Virginia Beach. That's all they seemed to do all day is spend time together going about in Virginia but that didn't mean that Rin enjoyed most of it. Naraku's attention seemed to constantly slip to the other couple that went with them, Kagura Wind and Sesshomaru Takahashi.

Now, Rin wasn't the time to get jealous but she always got uneasy when she noticed his gaze slip to Kagura. She knew she should be thankful to Kagura for paying for her way to come to America for the summer but it still made Rin's overactive imagination go into overdrive. Why her mind went into overdrive and think about things that more than likely weren't happening, she honestly didn't know. Shrugging off her thoughts, Rin walked up three flights of stairs until she reached the correct floor before walking down until she reached the right room number. Hesitantly, she raised her hand to knock when she heard a noise inside of the room that sounded like some one moaning her boyfriend's name.

Not thinking about it, Rin slipped into the room quietly heading towards Naraku's room wondering what was going on. Noticiing that the door was cracked, she slowly pushed it open more and what she saw made her want to scream. There was HER boyfriend over top of a girl who she couldn't see pounding into her. To say Rin was stunned and hurt was an understatement. She felt betrayed and worthless as she ran from the apartment not even bothering to conceal her tears or stop them as she ran down the stairs until she reached the bottom.

Rin didn't know how far she ran, all she knew was that she ran until she collided into one of the few people she least expected to see, Sesshomaru. Looking up at him more tears fell from her eyes. He was Naraku's best friend and now here he was. Why he was standing outside the hotel she was staying in was questionable but she could care less right now. Pushing past him, Rin unlocked the door to room and walked in getting ready to shut the door but he walked in. Without a word, he strolled passed her and sat on the bed looking her dead in the eye. What came out of the cold, stoic teenage boy's mouth stunned her since he already said he didn't care about her four years ago.

"What happened, Rin?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: ANNNNNND CUT! That's a rap! _ Alright, within in the next day, I'll have up the BEGINNING of the story. Please don't hate me for how the story begins! Please don't kill me either *Hides under table* It'll get better as the story goes on, maybe...<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**A.N: Was gonna wait a little while before I posted Chapter 1 but I can't help it D: I wanna get this story and get it going with the flow. Well here we go! Oh, and every one in this story is HUMAN. Though, I think Naraku and Kagura are aliens _ Lol...**

**icegirljenni:** Thank kami for Sesshomaru! Actually, that's just the prologue you read, this is the FIRST chapter xD. I'm sure Rin love you too! And thanks, it's good to be back!

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

Through the open window blinds, the sun's rays danced into the room banishing away any darkness and replacing it with its warm rays. One of the rays playing on the face of a young girl before making its way to her dark locks that were sprawled out on her purple pillow. Chocolate brown hazel eyes fluttered open blinking quickly as they adjusted to the light before the arch pushed herself to sit up straight stretching her arms above her head and giving a big yawn.

_Hi there! My name is Takemaru, Rin!_

The young girl known as Rin walked down stairs fully dressed in her school uniform and headed to the kitchen where her family was. A smile that reached her eyes spread across her face as she saw her foster mother. Her foster mother, Rosa, looked towards her smiling as well before she walked over with a plate of food and set it on the table.

The woman's quiet musical voice seemed to just bounce around the room as she spoke to Rin. "How'd you sleep, Rinny?"

"I slept good, Mom," was Rin's reply as she sat down saying her thanks to kami and her mother before eating.

"Rin, I expect you to behave yourself at school today, do you understand me young lady?" came her foster father, Ichimaru, stern but playful demand. "I don't want to my little angel deflowered before she is married.

Sho choked on his food before looking at his foster sister with a devious look. "And if your older brother, me, finds out..." He got quiet for a second before looking her dead in the eye. "I will beat him to a pulp."

Giggling, Rin just nodded her head. This was a normal conversation that happened every day since she was taken in by the Takemaru's seven years ago. And here she is, seventeen years old and no longer moving from foster home to foster home ever since Rosa decided she wanted the mute child. At first she thought they were like all the others until about two years ago when they were in a car wreck.

Guiltily, the young teen looked towards her mother seeing the scar that forever marred the left side of her face that travelled from the bottom of her eyebrow down to the bottom of her jaw. About mid-way the scar turned jagged and went all the way to the side of her nose. The scar happened when she lost control of the car and the right side of her head slammed into the stirring wheel allowing a piece of pipe to cut into her flesh.

That accident was a horrible day for the whole family that Rin felt responsible for. She had run away because she thought she could find her real family and Rosa went after her. The woman was about a few yards from her in the car when a drunk driver hit the car head on. After that day, Rin tried to make it up to her family and took it upon herself to learn how to speak again and do as much as she could to make up for her mistake to Rosa. But Rosa, like any good mother, didn't hold Rin responsible. After all, Rin was young and wanted her true family and not a foster family. But soon she realized she was a Takemaru and this was her true family even if they weren't her family by blood.

Standing up, Rin walked over to the sink and placed her dishes in it before grabbing her bento off of the counter. The brunette walked over to her bag and picked it up slipping her bento into one of the pouches before walking to hug her parents.

"I'm off to school! See you guys later!" came her cheerful parting as she rushed out of the house and down to the street.

_This is about how I came to be with Sesshomaru Takahashi and how I got out of a bad relationship. This is how we began!_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Weeeell, how was that for a first chapter? Please please PLEASE review and I'll give you hugs and cookies! And a Sesshomaru plushie for the first reviewer!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**A.N: Just to clear some things up. This prologue takes place AFTER the kitchen scene when Rin is speaking with her family. As I go on, things will be explained about Rin and Naraku's (more like Fucker) relationship and how they got together and so on.  
>I just remembered I didn't put the disclaimer... Damn... I need to pay attention... _ Amd it's come to my attention that yet AGAIN I am making typos -w- Don't worry, I'm going back and fixing them after this chapter is up.<strong>

**Spacer231: ***hands Spacer their Sesshomaru plushi* Here is your Sesshy plushie for being the first reviewer for Chapter 1 (or two as it keeps showing -w-) and thanks

**Taraah36: **If you remember your questions, just ask away in either pm or review :D You know I'll always answer but to answer, like I said in the AN about, the prologue happened AFTER the kitchen scene by at least six months. And don't worry, in about two weeks or so WTML will be updated xD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's original characters, I only own the plot and the foster family.**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2<em>

All was quiet throughout the school, so quiet you could hear a pen drop. Every one in all the classrooms were either busy doing their school work or trying to catch up on sleep. Even the teachers were busy doing other things, such as texting on their phones or grading papers. It seemed like a peaceful day but it was the exact opposite. All the students were on edge because the school board was here for a visit and if any of them acted up it was an instant detention, or in some cases expulsion from the school.

Out of nowhere, the sound of heavy footfalls and multiple clicking of heels echoed down the hall heading to one of the classrooms. When they reached their destination, the door swung open with such force it hit the wall making a loud smacking noise. Every one in the class immediately sat up straight in their seats before the teacher bolted out of her chair to greet the people at the door who walked in like they owned the place. Then again, they probably did since they were the school board and owned nearly all the schools except for private schools, home schools, and schools created by the people such as school made the churches and temples.

"Welcome, Mr?" the teacher began.

"Sohma," came the man's sickly sweet voice as he smiled at the teacher.

"Welcome, Mr Sohma and Mrs?" Ms. Lynn tried again.

"Shitzuma. And this," Mrs. Shitzuma motioned behind to a girl with black hair pulled back into a messy bun with feathers in her hair. "Is Wind, Kagura. Your new student."

The eyes of all the students were drawn to the curvaceous beauty as she strutted, which looked like she was twitching, towards the seat closest to one of the guys from the highest up of popular groups, Sesshomaru Takahashi. Sesshomaru didn't so much as glance at Kagura as she sat down next to him, only held out his hand and patted hers before retracting it.

"Oh Sesshy! I'm so glad to be with you again!" Kagura squealed out grabbing his hand and interlacing their fingers when he didn't pull away.

Every one, excluding Mr. Sohma and Mrs. Shitzuma, gasped out loud staring openly at the couple recieving the coldest glare from Sesshomaru. Only one person wasn't shocked, Rin Takemaru. She knew about Kagura from her boyfriend Naraku. Sighing, she just turned her head to the side blocking out all of the ruckess completely oblivious to the golden eyes staring at her.

* * *

><p>Naraku impatiently tapped his fingers on the lunch table. Ten minutes had passed since Rin when to the bathroom. How long does it take for a girl to use the bathroom. A growl left his throat as he shoved his chair back standing up swiftly before angerly walking to the bathroom when he heard his girlfriend's giggle from the side of the bathroom. Curiousity and jealousy got the best of him as he hid watching her with narrowed eyes.<p>

There in front of Rin was Kohaku Namikaze talking to her like they were good friends. Didn't he tell her to never talk to that loser? He could have sworn he told her to never say a word to him and here she was talking to him and laughing at him. Oh how that made his blood boil. Rin was HIS, not that Kohaku stood a chance in looks or charm but still. In Naraku's eyes he was a threat, a threat that he must make sure NEVER got HIS girl.

* * *

><p>The sound melodious laughter filled the air as Rin laughed at something Kohaku said. He was one of the first boys to approach after she learned to speak. Sure, she's been with Naraku for quite some time but still, Kohaku was her first actual friend and she respected him. Yes, she wasn't suppose to talk to him and there would be consequences if Naraku found out but she just hadn't talked to Kohaku in so long that she decided to slip away for a few minutes to socialize. And she should be getting back before Naraku got curious and caught her.<p>

"Well, Haku, I better get going. You know how Naraku gets if I'm gone too long from him," she giggled out before turning on her heel waving at him.

"Rin, wait," came Kohaku's hushed voice before he pulled her into a hug.

Startled, Rin jerked away in time to see Naraku approaching. "Hey...Raku. What brings you here, honey?"

Rin could feel the fear bubbling in her belly as she saw Naraku's curs-ed red eyes lock onto Kohaku's oblivious form. This wasn't going to pretty. Acting on instinct, she grabbed Naraku's arm and hugged it to her chest trying her best to plead with him telling him that her he meant no harm. But Naraku wouldn't listen instead he slapped her across her face sending her flying towards the ground.

All the male said in his anger was, "I'll deal with you later you little whore." before he reared back his fist and punched Kohaku dead in the nose breaking it. Blood spluttered under Naraku's fist as the sickening noise of Kohaku's nose breaking reverberated through the air before he howled in pain clutching at the broken piece of flesh. Fresh, hot tears flooded his eyes before he continued to get beat.

Sesshomaru, who happened to catch part of the fight after Kohaku got punched, intervened jerking Naraku off of the beaten boy. Not knowing, nor caring about the fight he just told the enraged teen it wasn't worth it before he dragged him away not noticing Rin crying in the corner who slowly crawled over to Kohaku and touched his cheek before standing up and dragging him to the nurse's office where they spent the last of the day.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 3 Preview!<span>_

_Sitting down at the vanity in her best friend's, Kirara, room, she hesitantly brought her hand up to touch the many bruises decorating her normally flawless face. She slowly pulled up her shirt to stare at the ones across her stomach tearing swelling in her eyes. This is her punishment. And she accepted it. It was her fault Kohaku got hurt. If only she had listened to Naraku, none of this would have happened._

_A blond with piercing red-ish brown eyes walked into the room placing her hands on Rin's shoulder before her soft but stern voice rang out in the room. "You don't deserve this, Rinny... You deserve better than getting beat but some one who doesn't even lo-"_

_"Don't start that, Kira!" Rin snapped viciously. "Naraku does love me!" Her voice lowered more as if to reassure herself. "He does love me...He just can't control his temper."_

_Sighing, Kirara tucked a strand of hair behind Rin's ear. "Fine, but let me cover all these up before you go home."_

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: And this chapted totally sucked. Sorry D: I was in a rush so there might be some typos like in previous chapters. . . . First two reviewers get... hmmm... well, I'll let y'all pick. It can be anything y'all want _ But the very first reviewer gets a night with Sesshomaru!<strong>

**Sesshomaru: *glares at Jinx growling* This Sesshomaru will not permit this.**

**Me: D: I don't care, you will go on the date!**

**Sesshomaru: *Cracks knuckles as poison drips***

**Me: o.o Meep! *flees for life* UNTIL NEXT TIME MY DEAR READERS!**


	4. Chapter 3: Lies

**A.N: *Hiding under table* Well uhm...I know some of y'all are confused and like I said all will be explained in due time. **Taraah36 **my dear friend, you get a free date with Sesshomaru :D And I'm feeling nice so you, xsetmefree, and icegirljenni get to all pick something y'all want to happen in the story _ Just pm me what y'all would like and I will work it into the next chapter!**

**Taraah36: **In his own sick twisted way he loves her and see's her as his and no one else. And Sesshomaru doesn't know what is going on and he is sort of her friend, but at the same time isn't. He is more of Naraku's friend (Weird, I know but that will be explained later on in the next couple chapters.) Plus, Sessh didn't see what happened, all he saw was Kohaku getting pumbled...

**xsetmefree: **I don't wanna spoil anything but she does leave Naraku after what happens in the prologue, which the prologue takes place, if I remember correctly, four months after the fight.

**icegirljenni: **Like I said to Taraah36, he loves her in his own sick twisted way and has made her believe he loves her, which will be explained during this short chapter... Yes, the Pro shows the day Rin officially leaves Fucktard, I mean _ Naraku.. Chapter 1 just shows before she leaves home for her first day of school.. Chapter 2, which you read, shows when the beatings first began.. LOL, if you think you missed it, just go back to it lol. And sadly D: I can't promise no more beatings for Rin ;w; Because it goes with the story line...

**Disclaimer: I do now own Inuyasha or any of it's orginial characters, I only own the plot and the foster family. The song "Lies" belongs to Evanescence.**

* * *

><p><em>Bound at every limb by my shacklers of fear<em>

"You stupid little bitch!" hollered Naraku as his fist collided with Rin's stomach sending her doubling over in pain. Her eyes wide with fear.

_Sealed with the lies through so many tears_

A gentle hand touched her cheek as tears spilled out of her tightly closed eyes as a voice reached her ears apologizing for the pain raking through her body.

_Lost from withing, pursing the end_

She felt like she had left her body, watching as she was beaten. Her mind felt fuzzy and her body felt foreign. This was what it always felt like every day after Naraku found her talking to Kohaku. He would beat her into submission until she fell limply to the floor.

_I fight for the chance to be lied to again  
><em>_You will never strong enough  
><em>_You will never be good enough  
><em>_You were never conceived in love  
><em>_You will not rise above_

Days passed, but it felt like years as she forced the smiles and laughs out of her. She knowing Naraku watched her and made sure she never spoke. She also knew she wasn't strong enough to fight him off or even good enough to lie about him not hitting her. Their relationship wasn't conceived on love because they thought it would grow. And in a way it did but Rin knew she wouldn't ever rise above him. He would beat her if she ever tried.

_They'll never see  
><em>_I'll never be  
><em>_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
><em>_Burning deep inside of me_

Every day people looked at her and saw the same old bubbly Rin but no one ever looked past her smile for it always seemed like it usually did. She would never be free but she would continue feeding the hunger burning deep inside of her. The hunger of wanting to show Naraku how much he hurt her and that he loved her almost as much as she loved him...Naraku was just the replacement, she knew that.. But it didn't mean she couldn't love him!

_But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
><em>_Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
><em>_Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
><em>_An open embrace upon a bleeding tree_

One day when her beating were particularly bad, she crawled out of his house and down the road where her best friend Kirara found her. The light of early dawn enclosed them signalling the closing of the seemingly endless night. The girl outstretched her arms out to Rin who forced herself to stumble into the embrace. It seemed like she was a bleeding tree with how her limbs were coated in blood and bruises. This was her salvation...for now.

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
><em>_I have lived and I died for you  
><em>_Abide in me and I vow to you  
><em>_I will never forsake you_

"Cry baby girl. You just cry," Kirara whispered into Rin's ear holding her tightly to her chest allowing her as much comfort as she could give. She knew Rin's life had been horrible since she was a child after her parents left at the door of a foster care when she was seven years old and she moved from foster home to foster home until the Takemaru's took her in when she was ten years old. And now this.. Kirara didn't need to ask because she already knew.

_They'll never see  
><em>_I'll never be  
><em>_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
><em>_Burning deep inside of me_

_They'll never see  
><em>_I'll never be  
><em>_I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
><em>_Burning deep inside of me_

Sitting down at the vanity in her best friend's, Kirara, room, she hesitantly brought her hand up to touch the many bruises decorating her normally flawless face. She slowly pulled up her shirt to stare at the ones across her stomach tearing swelling in her eyes. This is her punishment. And she accepted it. It was her fault Kohaku got hurt. If only she had listened to Naraku, none of this would have happened.

A blond with piercing red-ish brown eyes walked into the room placing her hands on Rin's shoulder before her soft but stern voice rang out in the room. "You don't deserve this, Rinny... You deserve better than getting beat but some one who doesn't even lo-"

"Don't start that, Kira!" Rin snapped viciously. "Naraku does love me!" Her voice lowered more as if to reassure herself. "He does love me...He just can't control his temper."

Sighing, Kirara tucked a strand of hair behind Rin's ear. "Fine, but let me cover all these up before you go home."

_Rest in me and I'll comfort you  
><em>_I have lived and I died for you  
><em>_Abide in me and I vow to you  
><em>_I will never forsake you_

Sesshomaru quietly stood in the living room of Naraku's home, the stench of blood assaulting his delicate nose. Being raised by his father who taught him to heighten all of his senses, he could easily smell it whereas most humans couldn't. It was a disgusting metallic scent but slightly sweet. He walked over to Naraku who was cleaning his hands and glared at him.

"Explain," came his cold demand causing Maraku's head to snap in his direction.

With narrowed eyes Naraku calmly replied, "Some fucktard tried breaking into my place so I gave him a good beating. You just missed the cops."

"Hn," was all Sesshomaru said before turning on his heel to leave. Our of the corner of his eye, he saw something, Rin's school bag. Shrugging off his thoughts, he left but with a sick feeling in his gut.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Weeeeell, what do y'all think? D: Bad? Good? Needs work? ;w; Please let me know... I'm not putting up a preview for chatper 4 because _ <strong>_**icegirljenni, Taraah36, **_**and **_**xsetmefree **_**get to give their own ideas for the stories for their loudly spoken reviews :3 Plus, I've been meaning to do things for jenni and Taraah for sticking with me since my first story!**


	5. Chapter 4: My Dark Valentine?

**A.N: Ya know, I totally forgot you could go BACK to the documents you uploaded and edit them *Devious smile* Sure, I screwed up a couple things but I'm using this OLD document to type up this chapter!**

**icegirljenni:** Yes he loves her in his own sick way.. I know if you love you don't beat. Like in my other story, most of this stuff is taken from stuff that has happened to myself, or my friends...The beatings in here are taken from a strong woman who I know. Actually, I babysit her two boys. And no, Sesshomaru doesn't know Naraku is abusing her and Sesshomaru is Naraku's friend thingy mubob and just sees Rin as his Naraku's girlfriend who he feels pr-...Gonna shut up now before I run anything.

**Yume:** Rin has what you would call a weird version of "Stolkhome Syndrome" which is what people who are kidnapped get after living with their kidnappers for years. They have made themselves believe that their kidnapper, or abuser in Rin's case, loves them...Sadly, it's not uncommon...

**Taraah36:** *Slowly slinks away before you get a knife* Uuuhmm...how colorful to put it xD And actually, I sort of had something similar to that planned out for later on in the story... Like some time after the part that happened in prologue took place :3 And don't worry...Rin's revenge with be SWEET and LOOOONG...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the original characters. I only own the foster family AND the song in this story. Anybody steal my work, I will hunt you down :3 It may not be good but this stuff is purely from MY mind that I worked HARD on...  
><strong>__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<br>**__  
>Sesshomaru quietly stood in the living room of Naraku's home, the stench of blood assaulting his delicate nose. Being raised by his father who taught him to heighten all of his senses, he could easily smell it whereas most humans couldn't. It was a disgusting metallic scent but slightly sweet. He walked over to Naraku who was cleaning his hands and glared at him.<em>

_"Explain," came his cold demand causing Maraku's head to snap in his direction._

_With narrowed eyes Naraku calmly replied, "Some fucktard tried breaking into my place so I gave him a good beating. You just missed the cops."_

_"Hn," was all Sesshomaru said before turning on his heel to leave. Our of the corner of his eye, he saw something, Rin's school bag. Shrugging off his thoughts, he left but with a sick feeling in his gut._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: My Dark Valentine?<strong>_

The early morning sun beamed its rays through the dark blinds that were slightly cracked. A soft groan, from one of the two occupants in the bed, sounded in the room. Long, wavy jet black hair was sprawled out on the silk pillows as the female rubbed her ruby-like eyes, eyes that looked so unhuman they had to be contacts.

_"Seeeesshyyyy,"_ Kagura cooed out as she started twirling a strand of his silky, platinum blond hair that looked silver in between her fingers. "We have to get dressed."

Sesshomaru's reply came colder than ice, sharper than a knife. "I told you to leave last night, Kagura. And stop with that ridiculous pet name."

Slapping the offending hand away, Sesshomaru stood up abruptly completely ignoring his _girlfriend's_ complaints. If it wasn't for her, he would happily be with _his_ R- No, she wasn't his. She was never his to begin with. Ever since he laid eyes on those wide, doe-like hazel ones, he wanted her. But he couldn't have her. That sweet, beautiful, _innocent_ girl that yearned for his attention but got stuck with _him._

Biting back a snarl of disgust at that repulsive male's mere image popping up into his head, Sesshomaru stormed into his bathroom making sure to lock the door so his _girlfriend_ couldn't slip in to join him in the shower. Yes, Kagura had her perks but after a while something so unpure becomes, well boring. Yes, she was a good fuck, but she always did the same old stuff. After two years of the same old, same old things, you want more and for as long as he could remember he wanted that doe-eyed girl who attracted his attention, his _best friend's _girl.

* * *

><p>Kagura snorted unlady-like and shot up on the bed. He ALWAYS did this to her! Here she was trying her best to make this work for both of them and HE just treats her like garbage. She was <em>so<em> much better than that little bitch who was always on his mind. Sesshomaru was _hers!_ He didn't belong to that little bitch. And as soon as she found out who it was she was going to make her pay the price for fucking up her relationship.

Pacing around the room, the annoyed girl's face turned into an ugly scowl putting creases in her four hundred thousand dollar face. Yes, she had gotten plastic surgery. You think she was going to walk around with a face like her father's? No, thanks. And the contacts really brought out her feat- what is that?

A small shining light caught her attention. It looked like the cover of a book. Not just any book, Sesshomaru's poem book! Maybe this would tell her who was on his mind. This was going to be good. Kagura nearly cackled loudly.

In Sesshomaru's neat cursive hand-writing was the date "February 14" and below it "My Dark Valentine" with his name off to the side. Getting more curious, she read greedily.

_**My Dark Valentine**_

_My dark valentine is like a heart  
>A heart that has been hurt,<br>A heart that will not heal,  
>A heart that has been broken<em>

_The heart is broken near the middle  
>It has been pieced together<br>But never does it heal back  
>It just bleeds and bleeds and bleeds<em>

_My dark valentine never says, "I love you"  
>They just sit down and try to seem happy<br>My dark valentine has been hurt badly  
>I want to make them smile and be happy<em>

_I love my dark valentine and always will  
>They are special to me like always<br>But they never say if they will be  
>there for me<em>

_Dark Valentine, I love you  
>So smile and heal<br>Dark Valentine, they pain will  
>disappear if you let it heal...<em>

_My Dark Valentine won't let it heal  
>Please let the heart mend<br>Don't think about that "One"  
>'Cause they don't care, but I do...<em>

_My dark valentine has a heart  
>A hurting heart<br>A non-healing heart  
>A broken heart<em>

_Near the middle, it is broken  
>Pieced together but never heals<br>It bleeds and doesn't stop  
>It never stops...Please let me<br>heal you, my love..._

Only one though went through Kagura's mind when she read that.. _'What the fucking hell? Sesshomaru NEVER wrote anything like that for me, that stupid little cunt! I'll kill her!'_ Growling, she slammed the book back down turning to get dressed quickly. After she was finished, she left with a pissed of flourish and left the house. Sesshomaru's father, Touga, stood there blinking then laughed. Man, oh man, was he glad the bitch was gone!

* * *

><p>Memories flashed through Rin's mind as she laid on her bed. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day and she wondered if she'd get another dark, but lovely poem from her admirer who called her his <em>Dark Valentine<em>. Giggling, she entertained the thought of what he looked like. Would he be tall and lean, or fat and short? No longer able to contain her giggles, she busted out laughing before skipping down the stairs to greet her brother, Sho.

"So Rinny, think Mr. Admirer is going to leave you another poem?" he asked out of curiousity.

Shrugging her shoulders as she grabbed a box of cereal she replied smiling, "I hope so. That last one he wrote me was so sweet! It was almost like he knew something about Naraku that I don't know."

Sho stared at his sister seriously. Their parents were gone on a romantic getaway to China leaving him and Rin alone. Finally, he could talk to her without the walls listening. All he needed was for his parents to question him about why he would think such _horrid_ thoughts of Rin's so called _boyfriend_. That guy made him sick, especially how he looked at Rin when he thought no one was looking.

"Rin," he started cautiously hoping his sister would catch onto his tone, which she did with the way she stopped what she was doing. "Is Naraku hitting you? Answer me honestly."

The teenage girl's head dipped forward forcing her hair to make a curtain between the watchful eyes of her older brother and her wide, fearful ones. How did he know? She never came home with the bruises showing and the one time she did it was just one that could pass off as falling. Did Kirara tell him? No, she wouldn't! Or maybe it was how she's been acting? Forcing herself to calm down, she looked up at her older brother with hard eyes. Oh how she hated lying to him.

"What? That's just silly! Naraku isn't that kind of guy! You know that," she said forcing a convincing smile and a convincing giggle. "Did Big Brother knock his head to hard?" she said teasinly.

Sighing with almost a smile. "I honestly don't know. I've just been getting a weird feeling about him and you. Sorry, _little_ sister."

Shaking her head, Rin ran over and hugged him around the waist before she ran out the door with her normal parting. Today was Friday thirteenth which meant scary movie night with Sesshomaru, Kagura, and Naraku. And maybe today she'd catch her valentine slipping the note into her locker but oddly she'd only see Sesshomaru leaning casually against the locker like every other day when he finally ditched Kagura. It was kind of funny. Kagura's been at the school since August, when school started, and he always ditches her to hang out with Rin. She found it cute.

Oh well, best not dwell on it! Besides, she's known Sesshomary longer than Kagura. He met her a couple summers ago and only saw her during the summer. But he always drug her and Naraku along with him and Kagura on double dates. It was funny how they always managed to lose their other and be wandering around for hours before finding them. Sure, Sesshomaru was quiet but he was a great companion to hang out with which is probably why Rin was attracted to him.

Maybe today Sesshomaru would be leaning against her locker! Maybe, just maybe. With a secret smile in her heart, Rin hoped he would be there waiting just for her. And that he would read the poem from her _Dark Valentine_ aloud again for her. Funny thing is is that her valentine and him have almost the exact same writing style and the same handwriting. But Sesshomaru had already said he didn't like her like that. With a sad sigh, her mood dampened. That was a sad day. A very sad day...

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Weeeeell? _ How'd I do this time? Next chapter I'm seriously considering just doing a little time skip because the confrontation of Sesshomaru and Naraku was suppose to Chapter 4 BUT I decided to make a little weird thing...So Next Chapter...icegirljenni's idea will be thrown in... Taraah _ Your idea my dear, will be thrown in AFTER the waterpark.. :D And it will be GRAPHIC!<strong>

**Oh and the poem up there, I wrote _ Crappy and OOC Sesshomaru but... I ran out of ideas! I sowwy! **


	6. Chapter 5: Shoots and Ladders

**A.N: Know what, girls out there here is a warning: if I guy is cyber bullying you, NEVER go to his mother and tell her. You will go through a crap load of drama. That is my little piece of advice =/ Anyways here's chapter 5... I left my original document at my grandmother's and apparently I had this typed up in my phone (odd isn't it lol) and well I kinda decided to just go over chapter four and type what I had written down. So yeah...**

**icegirljenni:** Rin loves Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru was stubborn. What happened between them is somewhat explained in this chapter.. If I explain too much, I'll give away the whole story. But no, Sesshomaru actually met Rin before Naraku did.

**Taraah36:** Oh don't worry my dear, she will have her revenge and it WILL be violent. I may have to take this up to mature for how violent her revenge will be. Your idea about him kissing her bruises MAY be in the next chapter *Dreamy eyes* I'm not sure yet though. But remember, got any questions or requests, you and jenni just message me. And I'll explain as best i can WITHOUT giving anything away.

**jolie:** Yes, they are attracted to each other but neither knows it... Sesshomaru is a romantic underneath that cold exterior and it was OOC but I couldn't help that. Like I said, some of the poems in here were made by me, most made during my "suicidal" time but never mind that. Sesshomaru is trying to give Rin a peek inside of him without her knowing it's him.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its original characters, I only own Rosa, Ichimaru, and Sho. I also do not own "Shoots and Ladders" by Korn. Enjoy..**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>_

_Oh well, best not dwell on it! Besides, she's known Sesshomary longer than Kagura. He met her a couple summers ago and only saw her during the summer. But he always drug her and Naraku along with him and Kagura on double dates. It was funny how they always managed to lose their other and be wandering around for hours before finding them. Sure, Sesshomaru was quiet but he was a great companion to hang out with which is probably why Rin was attracted to him._

_Maybe today Sesshomaru would be leaning against her locker! Maybe, just maybe. With a secret smile in her heart, Rin hoped he would be there waiting just for her. And that he would read the poem from her Dark Valentine aloud again for her. Funny thing is is that her valentine and him have almost the exact same writing style and the same handwriting. But Sesshomaru had already said he didn't like her like that. With a sad sigh, her mood dampened. That was a sad day. A very sad day..._

* * *

><p>"Ahh," Rin sighed out happily as she submerged herself into the refreshing waters of the hotsping feeling it work its magic on her newest of bruises. "This is great, isn't it Ra Ra?"<p>

Kirara glared at Rin as she slipped in holding her towel tightly around her frame. "Only you can get away with calling me 'Ra Ra', Rinny."

Giggling, Rin leaned back against one of the rocks behind her. "I'm so glad Mom and Dad were nice enough to give us their free passes to this hotsping hotel. Can you believe it's already spring break?"

"No, I can't. Can you believe your _boyfriend_ invited Sesshomaru and his whore?" Kirara said before using fake exictement at the last part. "Next thing you know, he'll be inviting Kinky-ho and Inuyasha!"

Rin rolled her eyes as she looked at Kirara boredly. It honestly didn't bug her that Naraku invited Kagura and Sesshomaru. That made it easier for her and Sesshomaru to talk about what happened the week before when she went to his place to watch him practice for his recital. Oh how she couldn't wait. His practice piece of Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata _was really coming along great. Sesshomaru was a master at the piano and he happened to put in a little modern tune in with his playing so the symphony sounded fantastic. She could even remember when he asked her to come and watch saying that he needed someone's opinion who wasn't Kagura.

A small smile turned Rin's lips upward as she seemed to zone out into her own little world, her world where it was her and the true person she loved. Yeah, she liked Naraku before he started beating her but it was becoming way too much now. It was becoming so bad that she couldn't even look at another guy without him wigging out on her as soon as they were alone. Subconsciously, her hands rested on the newest of bruises covering the back of her neck that her hair hid very well. Sighing, she sunk into the water until it nearly touched her nose. What ever was she going to do to hide those bruises when she cut her hair off for donation?

Suddenly, Rin was pulled out of the water by a pissed off looking Kirara. Looking confused, Rin looked to see what time it was and nearly had a heart attack. They'd been in the spring for well over an hour and now Kagura showed up. This was just not Rin's night, especially if the two girls were to try to get into a fight. As interesting as it would be to watch, it wasn't worth Naraku getting mad and giving her another beating. So she quickly grabbed Kirara's arm and dragged her out of the bath house, as the people called it, and into the corridor to head to heir rooms.

"You know, Ra Ra, you need to be more nice. Kagura is very sweet once you get to know her," Rin cheerily gushed.

Kirara shot her friend a disbelieving look. "Oh yeah, real sweet. Sweet like a rattle snake."

Whimpering quietly, Rin pulled her tighter around her body as she followed her best friend. For some odd reason she felt like singing to the American song that started playing in the corridor. The sound of bag pipes with a drum echoed down the nearly empty hall as the person in the song started singing. Rin sung along with slightly swaying the music.

_Ring around the rosies  
>Pocket full of posies<br>Ashes, ashes, we all fall down  
><em>_Ring around the rosies  
>Pocket full of posies<br>Ashes, ashes, we all fall down_

_Nursery rhymes are said, verses in my head  
>Into my childhood they're spoonfed<br>Hidden violence revealed, darkness that seems real  
>Look at the pages that cause all this evil<em>

Looking back at her, Kirara shook her head before she sung along too. Their voices filling the normally quiet halls of the bath house and the rooms of it as they walked. Every one of the staff members stopped working and listened quietly.

_One, two, buckle my shoe  
>Three, four, shut the door<br>Five, six, pick up sticks  
>Seven, eight, lay them straight<em>

_London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down  
>London brigde is falling down, my fair lady<em>

_Nursery rhymes are said, verses in my head  
>Into my childhood they're spoonfed<br>Hidden violence revealed, darkness that seems real  
>Look at the pages that cause all this evil<em>

_Knick knack paddywack, give a dog a bone  
>This old man came rolling home<br>_Knick knack paddywack, give a dog a bone  
>This old man came rolling home<br>_Knick knack paddywack, give a dog a bone  
>This old man came rolling home<br>___Knick knack paddywack, give a dog a bone  
>This old man came rolling home<br>__Knick knack paddywack, give a dog a bone  
>This old man came rolling home<br>__Knick knack paddywack, give a dog a bone_  
>. . . this old man came,<em>

_Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow_

Sesshomaru walked into the hall and watched as the two best friends skipped down the hall clinging to their towels as the spun and giggled while singing. The song seemed to be booming against the speakers hanging in the high corners of the walls. It warmed his heart to see Rin smiling so happily. Wait..was that a bruise on her back.

Amber eyes zoned in on the lone bruise on her shoulder blade. Wondering where is came from, Sesshomaru walked a little closer for better inspectation as the two girls sung happily.

_Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow!  
>Baa baa black sheep have you any wool<br>Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow!  
>Yes sir, yes sit, three bags full<br>Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow!  
>Baa baa black sheep have you any wool<br>Mary had a little lamb!  
>Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full<em>

_Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow!  
>Baa baa black sheep have you any wool<br>Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow!  
>Yes sir, yes sit, three bags full<br>Mary had a little lamb whose fleece was white as snow!  
>Baa baa black sheep have you any wool<br>Mary had a little lamb!  
>Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full<em>

__Ring around the rosies  
>Pocket full of posies<br>Ashes, ashes, we all fall down  
><em>Ring around the rosies<br>Pocket full of posies  
>Ashes, ashes, we all fall down<em>__

The sound of Kagura yelling out his name stopped Sesshomaru in his tracks. He would look into those wounds on Rin's back. And very soon. Like the song said, We All Fall Down but Rin isn't clumsym he knew that for a fact. This was going to be very difficult but he loved a good challenge.

_Nursery rhymes are said, verses in my head_  
><em>Into my childhood they're spoonfed<em>  
><em>Hidden violence revealed, darkness that seems real<em>  
><em>Look at the pages that cause all this evil<em>

__Knick knack paddywack, give a dog a bone  
><em>Knick knack paddywack, give a dog a bone<br>_Knick knack paddywack, give a dog a bone  
><em>Knick knack paddywack, give a dog a bone<br>_Knick knack paddywack, give a dog a . . .______

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Weeeelp, I know it isn't very good but it was short notice... I hope you guys liked it... Next chapter will be ALOT better... I promise.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

**A.N: I know I already updated but I got so many things running through my head for this! WTML is on hold yet again! I am not in the mood to have to write a LOOONG chapter for it sooo I'ma be posting for this one again. :D And guess what! icegirljenni you get your very own Sesshomaru and Rin plushie *Superman pose with the plushies in hands* **

**icegirljenni:** Shhh, don't tell every one xD There are still parts and holes that need to be filled in. And she might be referring to Lord of the Fluffy. Guess what, this chapter explains about why Rin isn't with Sesshomaru.

**jolie: **Yes, she got the bruises from Naraku. _ Who else would hit her? Not Sesshomaru lol. And he MIGHT be keeping a closer eye on her but you never know.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its original characters, I only own Rosa, Ichimaru, and Sho. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Resting back against a rock in the male's side of hot springs, Sesshomaru decided now would be the perfect time to get lost in his thoughts. Not just any thoughts, his thoughts on Rin. Sweet Rin before she gained her angelic voice back. Honey colored eyes closed as the steam of the spring rose up and danced around him dampening his body with water droplets. Tilting his head back, Sesshomaru released a deep sigh before taking in a deep breath. Rin's sweet smell was still lodged deep into his nose.<p>

Images of Rin pinned to the rock behind him seemed to run through his head as he thought about that kiss they shared. That first kiss he took from her so long ago. He remembered it just like it was yesterday. It was only a few days after she started going to the school. A smile suddenly spread across his face as he got lost in his memories.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Memories~<strong>  
><strong>Five Years Ago<strong>_

_A young Sesshomaru Takahashi walked down the hall of the middle school building. All the other kids moved out of his way. All except one, Naraku Zetzuma. Naraku was an annoying pest who believed he was Seshomaru's best friend but there was nothing he could do but ignore the annoyance. But like always it never worked. Atleast with Jaken, he knew how to stay away. Thankfully Naraku never talked much._

_The sound of quick footfalls echoed in the hall way as Rin as fast as she could to her class. Obviously not paying attention she ran right into Sesshomaru tackling him to the ground in an accidently lip lock. Both preteens' eyes were wide with shock as a warm feeling formed in their bellies. It felt like their blood was on fire or like there was electricity running through their veins. Quickly stumbling back, Rin signed her apology, using her hands like sign-language called for, before running away quickly. The feeling of Sesshomaru's lips against hers still there like a phantom._

_Sesshomaru pressed a finger against his lips debating on whipping that sweet taste of his lips before just dropping his hands. He would deal with that beautif- no, that annoying doe-eyed girl later. It didn't matter how cute she looked with her eyes wide or that small lopsidded ponytail on the side of her head, she was going to pay for stealing away his first kiss. Maybe with another kis- no! Shaking his head viciously, the young boy stormed into his classroom ignoring the curious eyes of his pupils, but mostly ignoring those embarrassed, wide-eyed hazelnut brown eyes that seemed to burn into his very soul. He is not suppose to fall in love with a peasant!_

**_Three Years Ago_**

_"Rin-domo," Sesshomaru said as he stared down into her sad eyes. "Come, Naraku is more than likely looking for you."_

_Rin nodded her head dejectedly as she started walking before Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and spun her around, his lips suddenly crashing on top of hers. Struggling against him weakly, Rin tried her hardest not to kiss him back but the passion and fiercity of the kiss was making it hard. Her whole body felt warm all over and she could feel Sesshomaru's own body reacting just as her's was. Only fourteen and here they were kissing like adults. Their parents would be ashamed. Sooner than either of the teens liked, the kiss ended and both were short of breath._

_"Sesshomaru-sama," Rin began with a happy smile, her angelic voice music to his ears. Ever since she started talking last year, he tried his hardest to be descrete about doing things to make her talk. Such as, leaving her little letters in her locker, none of which had his name, that were sweet little poems telling her of her beauty. But now he must stop that. She was Naraku's girlfriend, or would be once he got her to him. It felt like his heart was being torn out as he thought about her being Naraku's but it had to be done. After all, he was to be with Kagura so when they got older they could marry and their parents' companies would merge together. That was the way of things._

_"That kiss meant nothing to me. You are nothing to me, Rin," the teenage boy said coldly before leaving her there on the sidewalk in front of Naraku's house. This was the end of his feelings for that adorable doe-eyed girl who captured his heart. But it was only puppy love. Or so he hoped._

**_Two Years Ago_**

_"Sesshomaru-sama! Look at this," Rin squealed out excitedly as she showed him a piece paper with elegant writing on it, the poem he secretly slipped into her locker before every one arrived at the school. "Rin has a secret admirer! But Sesshomaru-sama must promise not to tell Naraku. Naraku would rip it up."_

_Ah, there it was. She was speaking in third person which meant she was extremely happy. Normally she only spoke in third person when she was reading something in third person or she was really depressed or really happy. And right now he could see the rays of happiness bursting off of her like the sun rays do when it hits a crystal. The joy in her eyes made them seem unreal with the way they shined in the sunlight. Slowly, he felt the ice around his heart melting again._

_"As you wish, Rin-domo," he said bowing to her watching as she blushed. He knew that nickname would cause a reaction from her. "Come, we must get to class._

_"Oh, I forgot about," she responded dejectedly not liking the reminder. "Will you read me the poem later, Sesshomaru-sama?"_

_"Hn," was all she got but he knew she knew he said yes with how she smiled that smile he only saw when she looked at him. She didn't even have a smile like that for Naraku. Bet that made him green with jealousy. After all, Rin always favored him over Naraku._

_"I wish Naraku wrote me things like this, he doesn't even give me gifts. All he does is drag me out on fancy dates," Rin grumbled distastefully. "You and this admirer seem to know me better than my own boyfriend!"_

_Sesshomaru looked at Rin before shaking his head. It was sad, but true. Naraku never asked Rin what she liked and they had been together for a year. He had even forgot about their anniversary and ditched Rin at the restaurant. Rin had to call him before she couldn't get a hold of Naraku since he had turned off his phone. She was too good for Naraku, he knew that. And yet he didn't treat her good. Sick bastard. Rin deserved better. She deserved a man, not a boy. And Sesshomaru knew he loved her but was too stubborn to admit it. This was his punishment._

_His punishment was to watch her be happy but never be the one to hold her in his arms in public. Never to kiss her in public and show her over his affections. This was all his fault. But he would never admit it out loud or even admit it to himself. That was how he was. That was how he will always be...or so he believed._

**_One Week Ago_**

_The male's fingers moved skillfully across the ivory piano keys as Beethoven's _Midnight Sonata_ reverberated in the spacious living room. It's melody had a slightly modern tune to it made the one person audience seem to be taken in. It made her feel it was just for her. And that was how it was suppose to feel. He had decided when he heard this melody to make it more loving, but masculine at the same time, just for her. The girl he had fallen for. The girl he lost to his so called best friend. That beautiful doe-eyed girl._

_As the symphony came to an end, the male's hands dropped into his lap before he turned his head to look at the girl. The teenage girl jumped off the couch and smiled at him giggling. In all truth, he loved her laugh. But most of all, he loved those eyes of hers. She always knew what he was feeling when he wasn't hiding it. No one else knew him better than she did._

_"That was beautiful, Sesshy," she blurted out happily._

_"Indeed. But not as beautiful as you are, Rin," Sesshomaru said before realizing his thoughts had slipped out of his mouth. He watched as she blushed bashfully and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "Rin, come here."_

_Shyly, Rin walked up to him. Her long eyelashes brushed her cheeks as she looked up at him from under them. Sesshomaru's pointer finger gently lifted her chin so he could stare into her eyes. But their eyes weren't locked on the others, they were locked on the other person's lips._

_"Have I ever told you you look beautiful without make-up on like all those other girls?" he whispered to her as he slowly leaned in not caring that she was Naraku's girlfriend or that he was telling her his most secret thoughts. After all, they were about her. "You are more beautiful when you let you hair fall naturally and only add a bit of that lip gloss you love so much. A beauty who needs to be shown that."_

_Rin's breath hitched her throat as she watched him lean in close. He knew that she knew what he was about to do. It seemed that every two years since that accidently kiss, they share another without meaning to. But this time, this time he meant it. This time he was going to show her his feelings for her. Today he would tell how much he cared for her, that he might even love her._

_"Kiss me, Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered as she to leaned in close, their lips nearly touching. "Please."_

_Without hesitation, Sesshomaru quickly pinned her against the wall kissing her hard but passionately enough to leave her breathless. The feeling of Rin wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to deep the kiss nearly drove him over edge. The taste of her sweet essence still untainted by Naraku made a growl rumble quietly in his chest. She was still innocent, that he knew and the electricity running through him made him want to be her first. Oh how he wanted to be her first._

_Their lips moving against each other as they innocently held each other in their arms and kissed was ecstasy. The feeling overwhelming them both was so powerful it was blinding. It felt like they would burst if they couldn't get more of the other but thankfully Sesshomaru was the first to pull away before his resolve broke. Taking her like this wasn't right. Not when she was with Naraku but kissing her wasn't right either. It didn't matter if he cared deeply for her, she wasn't his. Stepping back, he released her before turned his back to her._

_"Leave me, Rin.."_

_"Sess-" Rin tried but was interrupted._

_"Leave before I do something we'll both regret!" he snapped before punching the wall as he felt his groin ache with need for her._

_Rin started to speak but quickly left. The only thing that showed she was even there was the fact her jacket still laid on the back of his couch._

**_~Memories End~_**

* * *

><p>Sighing, Sesshomaru sunk deeper into the water until it nearly touched his nose. He should have told her how he felt and convinced her to leave Naraku. But he couldn't leave Kagura. He needed her for the company merger. Without Kagura, the merge would be invalid. This was just what he needed to clear his mind, the hot spring water lapping at his flesh as he soaked in the water. But what was he going to do about Rin? She was a distraction. No, she wasn't a distraction. She was more. What she was, he couldn't place.<p>

"No Naraku, I will not!" rang Rin's voice outside of the door. "You are such a pig!"

"You won't talk to me that way," he heard Naraku growl out before the sound of someone being slammed against the wall was heard.

Not being able to stand to hear more it, Sesshomaru slipped out of the spring and wrapped his towel securely around his waist before jerking open the door. The sight in front of him made his blood boil with anger.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: And there's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I've sat here for three hours typing it up for y'all. This was a little view into Sesshomaru's mind about how he felt about Rin. So well yeah. Night!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Suspicions

**A.N: Wow, I didn't realize how long it's been since I last updated.. The last update was August 30.. I am so sorry! Things have been so hectic and I still don't have a computer or internet at my place. Just lucky I got to the library in time before it shut down all the computers lol. Thankfully, the workers love me so I have all the time I need to write this chapter for you guys and check out some books to keep me entertained. Now time for answer to the reviews I got!**

**Taraah36: **I'm sorry, but I'm just cruel like that, lol. I hate to end it there. Of course he cared deeply for her but he will never admit out loud...or will he? *evil smirk* I can't tell you that...yet. Read on down and you shall see! And stuff like their first kiss happens every day to different people, but you never hear about it. To be completely truthful, I got the idea for Sessh to act like this after watching Phantom of the Opera for the fourth time. Trust me my dear, Rin shall have her vengeance. Like they say down here in the South, "Beat a woman long enough, she'll submit. But the day she finds some one better who loves her for her, she'll rebel and strike back with three times the force you did to her."

**The Snow Flower: **I forgot to mention that Naraku had his name changed from Zetzuma to Kaze that year. So Naraku's name WAS Naraku Zetzuma then he changed it to Naraku Zetzuma Kaze, or for short just Naraku Kaze.

**jolie: **Lol, thanks. I'm not going to give anything away BUT Sesshomaru MIGHT be Rin's first ;) You'll just have to wait and see.

**FallenAngelGirl96: **The prologue is based on what happens two chapters AFTER this one. I sort of did a weird thing to explain some of what was happening before that happened. As you read on, I'll be explaining more...after I find my notebook with all the notes for this story. Sorry for the confusion. If you have read the author notes in other chapters, you would have seen that I've explained this before.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's original characters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last Time<strong>_

_Sighing, Sesshomaru sunk deeper into the water until it nearly touched his nose. He should have told her how he felt and convinced her to leave Naraku. But he couldn't leave Kagura. He needed her for the company merger. Without Kagura, the merge would be invalid. This was just what he needed to clear his mind, the hot spring water lapping at his flesh as he soaked in the water. But what was he going to do about Rin? She was a distraction. No, she wasn't a distraction. She was more. What she was, he couldn't place._

_"No Naraku, I will not!" rang Rin's voice outside of the door. "You are such a pig!"_

_"You won't talk to me that way," he heard Naraku growl out before the sound of someone being slammed against the wall was heard._

_Not being able to stand to hear more it, Sesshomaru slipped out of the spring and wrapped his towel securely around his waist before jerking open the door. The sight in front of him made his blood boil with anger._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Suspicion<strong>

"Naraku, get your hands off of me!" Rin exclaimed as she struggled against his tight hold on her shoulders. His fingers were starting to hurt her and she could already feel the bruises beginning to form.

The boy looked down at her with sick intent in his eyes. One of his hands moving down from her shoulder to the towel that was being clunched in the girl's hands in an attempt to keep her body hidden from view. Before she knew what was happening, his hand fell over hers and nearly ripped the end of the towel out of her hands. The towel nearly hit the ground before the body of another rammed into the boy's knocking him away from the girl.

"What do you think you're doing, Kaze?" came the cold voice of the one who knocked Naraku away from Rin. His body in front of Rin's as she quickly gathered her towel and wrapped it securely around her body again. A shameful blush painted her cheeks as she looked at the ground. How embarrassing.

"Just having a little fun with _my_ girlfriend," Naraku hissed out, emphasizing the word my.

Droplets of water pittered onto the floor as Sesshomaru stood there. Golden eyes narrowing in disgust at the other male. What kind of guy would try to force himself onto his girlfriend in a public place? No male should force himself on an unwilling female, and Naraku had no right to force himself on **his** Ri-...no, she wasn't his..yet.

"Seems like _your_ girlfriend does now wish to have 'fun' with you," the bright eyed boy said growling out your. Such a disgusting thing for a person to do. Why he let Naraku have Rin will always torment him, but what's done is done. But he'll be damned if he allowed Naraku to taint her!

Naraku smirked his best sexy smirk at Rin. "She was enjoying herself, weren't you Rinny?"

Reluctantly, Rin shook her head pressing herself into Sesshomaru's back and out of Naraku's sight. The forming bruises on her shoulders aching in protest as she held the towel tightly together in her hands. Her fists turned white from the force. This was the most embarrassing and disturbing thing that could have happened to her. Why did Sesshomaru have to walk into this? Why, why, why? He probably thought badly of her now. Just the thought of it was enough to bring tears to her eyes.

The smirk that was once on Naraku's face was quickly replaced with an angry scowl. Why Rin would choice that cold-hearted bastard Sesshomaru over his charming self was bugging him. And the thought of it made Naraku's blood boil with even more anger. If the little bitch wanted to play the innocent in this little game, he'd let her. But as soon as he got her away from Sesshomaru, she was going to be in a world of pain.

"Fine," Naraku spat out angerly. "We'll finish this conversation after you get finished fucking around with him." Turning on his heel angerly, Naraku stormed away in an angry cloud of fire. Oh, how he was going to make that little bitch pay for making him seem like the bad guy. Sesshomaru always ruined his and Rin's little games. He knew she enjoyed him being rough...or so he believed.

As soon as he was gone from sight, Rin stepped away from Sesshomaru looking off to the side. The only thing that ran through her mind was what Sesshomaru could be thinking as his naturally cold, bright, hazel eyes burned into her head as if asking her to look at him. How could she look at him when he saw what he saw? It wasn't even possible. He probably thought badly of her. He probably believed that she was a whore who threw herself at any guy who wasn't her boyfriend.

A long, slender finger slipped under her chin lifting her head up. The tears in her eyes that were once hidden by her hair was soon brought to the light as they slipped down her cheeks. Brown met gold as their eyes looked. No words were needed to be said before Sesshomaru's arms slipped under her knees and behind her back. Swiftly, he carried her back to the hotspring he just left and closed the shoji door behind him.

With the ease only he possessed, he quickly but gently slipped into the hotspring with Rin cradled in his arms. He didn't care that both of their towels were going to be soaking wet, Rin's body could use the heat. The bruises forming on her fair skin was proof of that. Naraku was going to pay for bruising such silky skin with his rough hands. His own hands would never cause her such harm. Just the thought of it made him sick at his stomach.

"Sesshomaru-sama," came Rin's weak voice as she looked down at the water that came up to her shoulders even with her in his lap.

"Hn," was the only response she got knowing she knew he was listening.

"Thank-you...for stopping him, I mean."

For the first time since the got into the hotspring, Sesshomaru looked at her. Really looked at her. Her normally bright eyes dulled from weariness; normally glowing skin, pale and sick looking; bags gathered underneath her beautiful eyes; her hair looked like a mess as if it hadn't been brushed in days; her cheeks were sunken like the rest of her body, from what he could feel and see, as if she hadn't eaten in a long while; but what caught his attention the most was the bruises and scratches covering her body. Out of nowhere, Sesshomaru's body went completely stiff. Not from fear or anger, but shock. He was shocked that he hadn't noticed before how...dead, there was no other word to describe how she looked, she looked until now.

"Rin-domo...What..." the words caught in his throat as she looked up at him allowing him to see what little life was in her spark back before dimming away again. All he could do was raise his hand and brush the back of his knuckles against one of her pale cheeks. He was positive that if he was a woman, he would have cried at the sight of her. His doe-eyed beauty looked like a lifeless doll. It was as if all the life in her had been sucked out.

As if reading his thoughts, that special smile that she held for him appeared on her face. Her big, brown doe-eyes seemed to spark with all the life she held. "I'm fine, Sesshy. Honestly."

Dropping his hand, Sesshomaru lifted her up again and stepped out of the water. Much to Rin's protest he carried her back to her room and set her down in one of the chairs. His face was serious. He was going to find out what those bruises were about. If she didn't tell him, he was going straight to who he believed was the inflictor of those accursed things covering her body.

"Explain," he demanded coldly as he stared at her. But before she could answer, Rin started to fall to the side as she lost consciousness. Moving quickly, Sesshomaru caught her and carried her over to the futon and laid her down. Hesitantly, he stripped her out of the towel. Making sure he saw nothing she didn't want him to see, he dressed her quickly in the clothes laying out on the bed stand, the shirt she stole from him and a pair of pj bottoms. After making sure she was tucked under the covers, he left her room.

The only thing that ran through his mind was the images of how she looked while they were in the hotspring. Just the thought of Naraku doing such a thing to her made his blood boil over and red slow sip into his vision. That bastard would pay if he was the one harming her. He would make sure of it.

Unknown to him, crimson brown eyes watched as he left the room. As soon as he was gone from sight, the figure slipped into the room locking the door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: And there's the end of this chapter. I wonder who just slipped into Rin's room... For those of you who are waiting for WTML to be updated, it is going to be a while. I have to go through and reread everything. Plus, like with this story, I have to go through and fix my grammar x.x My apologizes.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: So Far Away

**A.N: I know I just updated a couple hours ago but I am wired... Nocturnalness kicked in after I finished watching this movie from 2007 called "Boot Camp". Good movie. Sad thing is is that it is based on a true story about 40+ so called boot camps that help kids. And by the way, y'all will see who was in Rin's room at the END of THIS chapter.**

**icegirljenni: **Sweetie, I missed your review for a reason _ If I would have written an answer for it, I would have spoiled the story for you! I'm sorry sweet heart. And how do you know it's Naraku! There's two other people with crimson brown eyes! Well, one puts in contacts, but still! *Pat* *Pat* I replied to this review for you, dearie. Don't worry, I won't skip over another one of you totally awesome reviews again. They always make my day lol.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's original characters. I also do not own the song "So Far Away" by Avenged Sevenfold...R.I.P. The Rev! May you rock on in Heaven!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: So Far Away<strong>

_**~Rin's and Sesshomaru's Shared Dream~**_

Never feared for anything  
>Never shamed but never free<br>A life to heal with a broken heart with all that it could  
>Live a life so endlessly<br>Saw beyond what others see  
>I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could<p>

_"Oh, shut up, Kira," laughed out Rin as she listened to Kirara unbelieveable story about how she beat Miroku Hoshi when he groped her. The story was so amusing though that it might have been believeable._

_In order to defend her honor, Kirara decided it was time to describe Miroku's beating in full detail. Her hands mimicing the movements she had done as she beat the boy down before his girlfriend joined in with a couple slaps. All in all, the story was pretty amusing. It made Rin feel a lot better than she had felt earlier._

_"Rin-domo," came the naturally cold voice she had been waiting to hear all day. Her stomach seemed to want to fly her away with all the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was that he was finally here. He had came like he promised._

_"Sesshomaru-sama!" she squealed out excitedly rushing towards him. Her out stretched arms instantly wrapped around his waist as her body collided with his. Oh, how she missed hugging him. Even though she could only hug him in private, it was still the only thing she looked forward to. "you came! You finally came!"_

Will you stay?  
>Will you stay away forever?<p>

How do I live without the ones I love?  
>Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned<br>Place and time always on my mind  
>I have so much to say but you're so far away<p>

_"Hn. Did you think this Sesshomaru would not show up to see you?" came Sesshomaru's mocking voice as he kissed her forehead. "You call, I come."_

_"Hai! I know that, Sesshy," giggled an excited Rin while she snuggled into his chest as his arms wrapped around her body. Her cheek nuzzled against his collarbone as she turned her head to look up at him. She wanted to look into those beautiful, mystic, golden eyes. Those eyes that always made her weak in the knees._

_"I must speak with you, Rin," he whispered into her ear causing shivers to run up and down her spine._

_Slowly nodding her head, Rin looked to her best friend. "Hey Kirara! I'll catch you later!"_

_"Okay, RiRi! Be safe," came Kirara's reply as she stared at her cell phone screen, her fingers quickly moving over the keypad._

_Rolling her eyes, Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's hand leading him to another room. Not really knowing that room was actually a bedroom, she pulled Sesshomaru into the room and shut the door before sitting in a chair at the desk. Her fingers resting on the desk itself as she looked up at him._

_"So what did you want to talk about Sesshomaru?" she questioned not realizing he was struggling with the words to say._

Plans of what our futures hold  
>Foolish lies of growing old<br>It seems we're so invincible  
>The truth is so cold<p>

A final song, a last request  
>A perfect chapter laid to rest<br>Now and then I try to find a place in my mind

_Clearing his throat as he soon started to pace in the room, Sesshomaru crossed his arms over his chest as he debated how to tell her. This was not like him. He never shares any thing. But Rin, Rin was so much different. She was open with her feelings and caring. She deserves to know, but how can he tell her? How can he explain to her how he feels about her?_

_Before, when his father first noticed the change in him, he explained that telling how you feel is the best way to do it. But how can one explain it when they have not done it before? How can he possibly tell her that she had slowly thawed and melted the icebox that was his heart? Is it even possible to tell her how she is always invading his thoughts and his dream? That no matter he does, he can't get her out of his mind, how can he tell her this?_

_"Sesshomaru-sama," she whispered as she stood up walking towards him. Her voice stopped him in his tracks; the feeling of her soothing hands on his cheeks stopped his train of thought but now long enough to stop the words that fell out of his mouth in time._

_"There is no way to describe the things you do to me, or the feelings you seem to shoot right through to my heart. I think I love you."_

Where can you stay  
>You can stay away forever<p>

How do I live without the ones I love?  
>Time sill turns the pages of the book it's burned<br>Place and time always on my mind  
>I have so much to say but you're so far away<p>

_Stunned didn't even come close to how she felt but it would have to do. Rin was stunned, relieved, confused, scared, happy, and so many other things it made her head spin. Her long time friend, and even longer time crush, just said he thinks he loves her. Her! Her of all people is what she least expected. But it made her heart swell with happiness and her eyes swell with tears of happiness._

_"Sessh, I...I don't what to say," came her hushed her voice as the sound of her pounding echoed in her ears. She swore Sesshomaru heard it from the look in his eyes. Or may be his own heart was doing the same thing?_

_"Don't," he snapped. "You do not feel any thing for me. Your feelings only belong to Naraku." Growling, he jerked out of her reach and stepped away. "You have no clue what you do to this Sesshomaru!_

_"Night after night, I stay up because I cannot slip without you invading my dreams. Day after day, I zone out in class and all my thoughts are around you. This thing in my chest, beats so fiercely in my chest when I see you. And when I kiss you, it feels like the world could end right then and there, and I wouldn't care," he snapped out as his fist collided with the wall._

_Eyes wide, Rin sunk down onto the bed staring up into Sesshomaru's eyes as he towered over her. His eyes were so expressive. Never before had she seen him with such a vulnerable look in his eyes. This had to be a dream. Sesshomaru was never this open with any one._

Sleep tight, I'm not afraid  
>The ones that we love are here with me<br>Lay away a place for me  
>Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way<br>To live eternally

How do I live without the ones I love?  
>Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned<br>Place and time always on my mind  
>And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay<br>When I have so much to say but you're so far away

_"You think I don't know how you feel?" she whispered stunned and slightly hurt by his words. "Every time Naraku kisses me, I wish it was your lips against mine again. I feel nothing with Naraku like I do with you. Sessh, you make everything in this world seem so right! If...if it wasn't for you and the Takemaru's, I would still be mute._

_"You mean every thing to me! To heck with that secret admirer and every one else! Ever since those three innocent kisses, I can't ever get you out of my mind. Butterflies erupt in my stomach as soon as I hear your voice. Whenever I see you, my heart pounds so hard in my chest that I think it's to burst out of my chest. Whenever I sleep, all I see is you. Even when I think, you are always on my mind. You never leave..." she admitted quietly as she adverted her eyes towards the floor._

_"So don't tell me that I don't know what I do to. I may not have known until now; but you have the same affect on me."_

I love you  
>You were ready<br>The pain is strong and urges rise  
>But I'll see you<br>When He lets me  
>Your pain is gone, your hands untied<p>

So far away  
>And I need you to know<br>So far away  
>And I need you to, need you to know<p>

_Quicker than any thing either one of them would have guessed, Sesshomaru pushed Rin onto her back attacking her lips with his own. The urgency, passion, and all their mixed emotions thrown into the kiss. Their bodies rubbing against each other as their fingers entangled in the other's hair. That same fire seemed to scorch their bodies and the electricity ran through their veins like liquid fire._

_Nothing could describe the feelings going through them. Nothing seemed to matter except right then and there. Only the other person seemed to matter and what they could do now that they were alone for the first time. They were completely alone and that made what happened next even sweeter for both of them as they stripped and pleasured each other with their bodies, showing the other how they felt. The sounds of their first love-making echoing through out the room was the only thing heard, besides the occassional name that they would breathe out in ecstasy before they both met their end._

_Holding his lover close to his chest, Sesshomaru rolled over onto his back so she could lay on top of him. If this was a dream, he hoped he would never wake up. What he didn't know was that she wished the same thing. Laying on his chest, Rin kissed his collar bone twirling a stand of his hair in between her fingers._

_"If this is a dream, I hope I never wake up," she whispered to him as if it was a secret causing a ghost of a smirk on Sesshomaru's lips._

_"Well, let us sleep to make sure," he whispered back holding her closer as he pulled the covers over them._

_Laughing, Rin quickly agreed closing her eyes as he did the same. A dream. A dream they both hoped would never end._

_**~End of Shared Dream~**_

* * *

><p>"Rin, wake up," came a whispered voice as a hand touched Rin's shoulder. "C'mon RiRi, we have to start packing."<p>

"Noo," Rin groaned out stubbornly not wanting to wake up. "Go away."

Laughing at the grogginess of her best friend, the girl ripped the covers off of Rin. Just watching Rin shoot up on the futon with disheveled hair and looking startled was enough. The intruder bursted out laughing and fell onto her back laughing.

"Kirara?" the awoken girl yawned out rubbing away the sleep in her eyes. "What do...you want?" Rin paused long enough to yawn.

"Well, miss," Kirara stopped for a second to tuck some of Rin's hair away behind her hair. "bedhead, we have to start packing. We leave tomorrow, remember?"

Nodding her head, Rin stumbled to stand up. The dream she just had popping into her head bringing a blush to her cheeks. It registered in her head that she had just had her first wet dream and it was about Sesshomaru. Oh Kami, hopefully he never found out.

"By the way RiRi, do you always scream the Ice Prince's name in your sleep?" came Kirara geniunely curious question.

Embarrassed beyong belief, Rin bolted to the bathroom where her change of clothes awaited. This was just perfect! Her best friend had heard her wet dream! And she didn't wake her up. How embarrassing, Rin thought as she dressed. Well, those thoughts would have to wait for the trip back home and that's final.

* * *

><p>In the darkness of his room, Sesshomaru bolted up in his bed only to flinch at the aching in his nether regions. Never before had his dreams of Rin been so vivid and real like. It was like Rin was actually there and they were actually in that room with that song playing in the background. Why would that American song even be playing? He had never even heard it before.<p>

Groaning in distain, he stood up glaring at the bulge in his pants as he began to pack his bag. That dream, that accursed dream was going to torment him the whole ride home. Rin would never return his feelings. She was inlove with that bastard Naraku, that's why she hasn't left him. That's the only reason she was still with that him. Or at least, that's what he hoped for. If he was beating her, he would rip out Naraku's throat for ever laying his filthy hands on Rin.

Now was not the time to thing of such things. Right now he had to finish packing then track down Rin. That's all there was to it. He needed to tell her how he felt even if it hurt his pride. That dream just proved it. If she truly didn't love Naraku, then may be he could convince Rin to leave him. This was going to be hard...

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: And there we go... Not as good as I would have hoped but it's still pretty good. i hope you all enjoyed it. Now I am going to bed... It's late and I have to work in about...four hours. I promise to update as soon as I get the chance. Ja ne!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Just A Kiss

**A.N: And here we are, the chapter before the big scene. Wow, can you believe it? I know I can't! I've gotten THREE chapters done in ONE day. Yey! OKay okay, enough happiness. Time for the review replies!**

**icegirljenni: **Oh yes, i have to answer your replies. If I don't, I feel cruel...I'm only cruel to my enemies... Let's see if it'll change everything. _ *huggles* You stay safe and I hope you slept good. :D

**Taraah36: **Lol, I was gonna put a lot of detail into it buuuuut I don't want ANOTHER M rated story...yet.. ;) ;) Think every one wants a wet dream like that with some sexy man like that? I know we do! xD You shall see my friend, you shall see why *evil laugh* o.O Wrong laugh! xD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its original characters, but I do own this pot pie I'm eating. :D I also do not own "Just A Kiss" by one of my favorite bands, Lady Antebellum... Don't make fun of me being country D: I can't help it**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Just A Kiss<strong>

Stretching his arms above his head, Sesshomaru walked down the hallway heading to Rin's room. The dream from not even an hour before was still fresh on his mind. Was the dream caused from him changing Rin into her clothes after she fainted? Or on some sliughtly impossible chance, him and Rin shared the same dream and she wants him like he wants her. Oh, how he'd enjoy tasting that sweet innocence on his tongue like he dreamt he did.

The door to Rin's room was slightly ajar when Sesshomaru reached it; the voice of Rin and Kirara reached his ear. Normally, Sesshomaru wouldn't eavesdrop but he just had to make sure. He needed to know this wasn't some weird coincidence that he was dreaming about her. So he crept closer to the door and listened.

"So RiRi," Kirara started as she waggled her eyebrows. "Wanna tell me about that erotic dream that had you screaming the Ice Prince's name?"

Cheeks burning a bright red, Rin walked out of the changing room and placed her hands on her hips. Kirara was trustable, she knew that. And she also knew that her best friend wouldn't breathe a word about it.

"Well," she began a little unsure. "It felt so real Kira. I'm still a virgin but if that's what sex is like, then _wooooow_."

Laughing, Kirara stated, "Guess we need to hook you up, V"

Pouting sourly, Rin glared at her friend. She should have kept quiet. It wasn't her fault she was a virgin. Wait, yes it was. She didn't want to throw away something that precious away on such a jerk. If she ever lost her virginity, she'd want it to be lost to Sesshomaru. But what she didn't know, was that she said it aloud.

Blinking, Kirara crawled over to her best friend. The back of her knuckles stroked Rin's cheek as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Rin, why are you crying?" she asked softly.

Shaking her head, Rin stared at her lap before whispering her reply. "Sessh will only view me as his best friend's girlfriend who he has kissed three times. There can't be an 'us' between Sesshomaru and I...He is with Kagura."

Kirara wrapped her arms tightly around Rin's shoulders pulling her close. This was the only comfort that she could offer her. If there was something else, she'd do it. But this is all Rin ever asked for. This was the one thing she missed out on growing up.

"Oh, my dear, sweet, adorable little Rinny. You know that's not true," reassured Kirara. "I've seen the way he looks at you. Sure, I'm not the Ice Prince expert like you are but...he looks at you with such admiration and love.

"So cheer up, my little flower," she whispered kissing the top of Rin's head as she cried into her shirt.

* * *

><p>Leaning against the wall next to the door, Sesshomaru's eyes widen slightly. So she believed there couldn't be any thing between them because he was Kagura? That made sense and it made me feel weird. It made his heart ache as if it was breaking. Impossible. Still he brought his hand to rest over it.<p>

Why did she do this to him? How is it possible that she could make him feel such things for her? It was driving him insane. But she was right. There couldn't be an 'us' between them so long as Naraku and Kagura were in the picture. There was really no end to his torment, was there?

Pushing off the wall, Sesshomaru started to walk away only to stop when Rin stepped out of the room.

"I'm going to the hotspring again, RaRa. I need to relax," she said smiling back into the room with a change of clothes and a towel draped over her arm. Turning around, she ran right into his chest nearly falling back from the force had it not been for his arms wrapped around her waist. Out of nowhere, a song started drifting into the hall way and seemed to dance around them.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<em>

_I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<em>

Golden eyes met hazel brown eyes as they looked at each other. Both of them could feel the other's heart pounding in the chests from how close they were. The dream seemed to flash in their minds as they continued to stare into the other's eyes. It seemed so mystic and powerful that they couldn't help it.

Slowly, they started to lean in close so that their noses were touching. Their breathing seemed to be the only thing that was heard in the hall as their desire started to build up until they couldn't stand it. Not able to stand it any longer, Sesshomaru closed the distance between their lips until the nearly touched each other. How he wanted to kiss her so badly right then and there.

"Please, Sessh," Rin whispered, her lips barely brushing his as she spoke her plead. She needed to feel him kiss her. She needed those lips she's been dying to kiss again against her own.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

The moonlight that seemed to come in from the window next to them, bathed their bodies with it's celestial light as their lips finally met in a long, passionate kiss. Dropping everything in her arms, Rin reached her hands up placing them on Sesshomaru's cheeks to hold him closer. Their lips moved against each other's slowly but urgently trying not to get too carried away. The passion in the kiss soon bursted into fire as the electricity seemed to shoot through their veins like liquid fire.

Whimpering, Rin leaned up against Sesshomaru as his arms slipped down and under her rearend pulling her up. He gently carried her back into her room not noticing that Kirara had vanished. His foot closed to the door before he carried her over to the futon in the middle of the room. Gently, he laid her down onto her back, never breaking their kiss once during the whole ordeal.

_I know that if we give this a little time  
>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<br>It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't want to say goodnight  
>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<br>Tonight  
>Tonight<br>Tonight_

Much to both of their disappointment, the kiss was broken. Sesshomaru's golden eyes stared into her hazel brown ones before they looked at her kissing bruised lips. So much was put into that kiss that was only suppose to be simple and quick. It didn't matter now. It was much too late to take it back; plus, he'd rather jump off a building than take back that kiss.

"If this is a dream, I do not wish to wake up," he whispered to her in the darkness of the room. His long, lean frame was propped up above her smaller frame. It seemed like the dream was a little bit of de`ja vu.

"I don't want to wake up either," came Rin's breathless reply. "Sessh, can I ask you something?"

"Hn," was the only reply she got as he moved to lay beside her resisting the urge to hold her.

"Did you...did you dream about me last night?" she asked unsure.

With a sigh, Sesshomaru stroked her cheek. "Hai, Rin-domo. This Sesshomaru dreamed of Rin last night. Just like he knows he will dream of her tonight."

Rin turned to face him with a shocked look. He dreamt of her last night? And he knows he's going to dream of her tonight? How is that even possible? That absolutely made no sense.

"Sessh, can you...can you stay with me tonight...and just hold me?" she plead quietly.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No I don't want to mess this thing up  
>I don't want to push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
>With a kiss goodnight<br>Kiss goodnight_

Wrapping his arm securely around her waist, the boy pulled the girl close to him. He would hold her. If only for tonight, he'd allow her her wish. He wouldn't leave her. The truth is is that without realizing it, he had given this doe-eyed girl his heart. And now, he was to far in to get it back. Honestly, he didn't want it back. It was safer with her than with any one else.

"Let us sleep, Rin," whispered the golden eyed boy as he closed his eyes.

Nodding her head, she followed suit. Her own eyes closed as her breathing evened out and became softer. Gently, Sesshomaru pulled the cover over them both before falling asleep himself. This would be the only night he would ever hold her. And now he could dream peacefully since she was finally in his arms. May be, just may be, one day soon he would be able to show her how much he cared for her. And if Naraku ever hurt her, he'd show her that he was better than that jerk.

The song "She Thinks She Needs Me" by Andy Griggs began to drift into the room from the stereo as Sesshomaru slowly began to fall asleep. The song was right about one thing. He couldn't live without her. She doesn't know how much he needs her, her love, her kiss, or her touch. She was his world and he just realized that as he finally passed out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three Months Later<strong>_

"RaRa, I can't believe in two days it's summer break! Do you think that I'll be able to see you?" Rin giggled out as she hugged her best friend. Unlike Kirara thought, Rin was living tonight on a flight to Hampton, Virginia in the U.S.A. Kagura Wind, Sesshomaru's girlfriend, had paid for her to go with Sesshomaru, Naraku, and her to go to there for the summer. It was really sweet, but she was going to mess her best friend more than anything in the world.

"Of course, Rinny! I'll video chat with you every night, I promise," Kirara swore as she smiled. Oh, how she was going to miss seeing Rin. But at least her little friend was looking healthier since that night at the hotsprings when Rin dreamed about Sesshomaru. Thankfully, it was Kirara who had woke up Rin and Sesshomaru the morning they were leaving. If Naraku had seen them like that, he would have done something horrible to Rin.

"Thanks, Kira!"

"No problem, my little flower. Now get going. You need to finish packing."

"Okay.. Bye Kira!" Rin called out as she ran out of the school heading home.

_That was going to be last time I saw Kirara for a full month.  
>The last time I saw her before I came back home with news of what Naraku<br>had done. How I got the guy of my dreams and how I escaped from my soon-to-be abusive  
>ex-boyfriend, Naraku Kaze.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Weeeeeell, what did y'all think? Please let me know D: See you all soon!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10: The Perfect Beginning

**A.N: Alright, here is the chapter we have all been waiting for... Just to let you all know, all it is is the Prologue revised BUT with A LOT more crap added on to it.**

**Sess-Rinlover123: **Thank-you for you compliment. :) And yes, Sesshomaru and them all are humans. But Sesshomaru's father trained him to heighten his senses so he can smell things other humans cannot.

**Taraah36: **Sadly, Naraku's pain doesn't happen for another couple chapters. Any sooner than that, and the bonding is going to be ruined -w-;; Maybe...there'll be a juicy confession scene...just for you.. ;D

**jolie: **Does every one wish her first is with Sesshomaru? Wow lol. Hey jolie, guess what? *Holds up three Sesshomaru and Rin plushies handing them to Sess-Rinlover123, Taraah36, and jolie* Y'all get a special prize for being the first to reply on the last chapter. Enjoy!

**Taraah, don't rape Sesshomaru to hard, dearest XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the original characters. WARNING! LEMON AHEAD! (Normally, people make their stories M rated but I'm bending the rules. Get over it! Stop reading where I put *Lemon Start*)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: The Perfect Beginning<strong>

It was like any other day for Rin Takemaru, she was on her way to her boyfriend of three years place. They were always going to each other's house before they left for their dates. Today, the weather was warm and sunny with the sun caressing her fair skin as she skipped down the sidewalk. The day just seemed perfect for their date out to the amusement park, Busch Gardens, since they were spending their summer vacation in the states, more particularly, Hampton, VA. The weather in the state was so beautiful, but hot. Something Rin was not yet use to.

A smile spread across Rin's face as she walked, more like skipped, to her boyfriend, Naraku Kaze, temporary apartment he was renting while they were there. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach as she thought about the past three weeks that they've been here. They had spend every day roaming around the small state going only to main attractions in Hampton, WIlliamsburg, Norfolk, and sometimes Virginia Beach. That's all they seemed to do all day is spend time together going about in Virginia but that didn't mean that Rin enjoyed most of it. Naraku's attention seemed to constantly slip to the other couple that went with them, Kagura Wind and Sesshomaru Takahashi. But the bright side was that he wasn't beating her as much as he was before. Still, she couldn't help but wonder about Naraku and Kagura.

Now, Rin wasn't the type to get jealous, but she always got uneasy when she noticed his gaze slip to Kagura. She knew she should be thankful to Kagura for paying for her way to come to America for the summer but it still made Rin's overactive imagination go into overdrive. Why her mind went into overdrive and think about things that more than likely weren't happening, she honestly didn't know. Shrugging off her thoughts, Rin walked up three flights of stairs until she reached the correct floor before walking down until she reached the right room number. Hesitantly, she raised her hand to knock when she heard a noise inside of the room that sounded like some one moaning her boyfriend's name. Now that caught her attention.

Not thinking about it, Rin slipped into the room quietly heading towards Naraku's room wondering what was going on. Noticing that the door was cracked, she slowly pushed it open more and what she saw made her want to scream. There was HER boyfriend over top of a girl, who she couldn't see but had a feeling that she knew who it was, pounding into her. To say Rin was stunned and hurt was an understatement. She felt betrayed and worthless as she ran from the apartment not even bothering to conceal her tears or stop them as she ran down the stairs until she reached the bottom. Of course she knew that he would wander; she just didn't think he would be doing it before she went to his place so they could go out. All she carried about at that moment was getting out of there.

* * *

><p>Rin didn't know how far she ran, all she knew was that she ran until she collided into one of the few people she least expected to see, Sesshomaru. Looking up at him more tears fell from her eyes. He was Naraku's best friend, who she had kissed so many times yet she never regreted it, and now here he was. Why he was standing outside the hotel she was staying in was questionable, but she could care less right now. Pushing past him, Rin unlocked the door to room and walked in getting ready to shut the door but he walked in. Without a word, he strolled passed her and sat on the bed looking her dead in the eye. What came out of the cold, stoic teenage boy's mouth stunned her since he already said he didn't care about her four years ago'; yet, time and time again, he proved that it was lies. I mean, he held her for a whole night three months ago! That had to mean something, didn't it? Sure, he didn't profess his love to her, but he wouldn't be who he is if he did.<p>

"What happened, Rin-domo?" he asked as he pulled her into his lap.

"Kaze-san...I...I caught him," was the whispery reply he got. "I knew...I knew he was fooling around...but didn't think I would catch him.." Hiccupping, she wiped her eyes. Even though she didn't love Naraku, it still hurt to see him fucking another girl. Sure, she came close to losing her virginity to the stoic boy, who was holding her close to his chest and stroking her head with those devious fingers; but they stopped before any of their clothes were taken off. Naraku, on the other hand, was caught stark naked fucking some tramp! And she already knew who it was with how much they both disappeared.

Mentally sighing, Sesshomaru laid back on the bed. "You are to good for him as it is."

Smiling some, Rin looked up at him. Her eyes showed how happy his comment made her; but her mind registered that he meant that he thought she deserved better than him or Naraku. Which if that was the case, she'd surely change his mind. Ever since that accidently kiss they shared so long ago, she could never get him out of her mind. Then, as their friendship began to build over the years, she realized how much she loved him. And she wouldn't trade him for anything in the world.

"I know," she whispered before sitting back on her knees looking at him. "I have...have been planning on leaving him for quite some time..but you know how he gets." Shrugging her shoulders, she rubbed one of her wrists where the freshed of bruises lay hidden underneath the sleeve of her jacket.

Grunting out his reply, he caught delicate wrist in his hand before pushing down the sleeve. Just the sight of the mark on her wrist made his blood boil with anger. But right now was not the time. Right now was time for Rin to truly know how he felt. She already said she was going to leave Naraku; so, now he could put his plans into action. For starters, he leaned into kissing the offending bruise as tenderly as he could.

Gasping out his name in shock, Rin watched in wonderment as he pushed off her jacket and started kissing all of the bruises on her arms. He was so sweet that it was odd. Normally, he would kiss her lips, cheek, or forehead to show affection. But to have him kissing her bruises was like a declaration of love from the usually emotionless boy. The actions caused her to reach a hand up and stroke his cheeks gently. How she earned to affections of this great guy, she'll never know and will never question it. All she knew was that she finally got her wish as she watched him kiss the last of her exposed bruises before his eyes met hers.

"Do you still wish to go to the amusement park, _Riiiiiiin," _he asked, only purring out her name causing a shiver to go down her spine straight to her core.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" exclaimed the excited teenage girl.

A phantom of a smirk crossed his lips before he stood up. One of his hands extended out and grabbed one of hers. Their fingers slipping between the other's fingers where they fit perfectly. It was strange how the while ordeal disappeared as soon as their hands met. May be, just may be, he could heal her more completely. He knew that even if she didn't show it, she was terrified of every male that came near her. How he knew this was from the look she'd get into those beautiful hazel eyes of hers. Sadly, he also knew that his so called _best friend _had been beating her, but he had just found that out recently.

* * *

><p>The sound of Rin's happy laughter filled his ears as they entered the amusement park. May be next summer they will come back and do the exact same thing. For now, they were going to use their passes he bought to get on any ride quickly and repeatedly. The first ride on the list was Loch Ness, in the Scotland part of the park, a roller coaster he had heard so much about. Then, it was Apollo's chariot. This was going to be a fun a long day.<p>

"Oh, my kami," gasped out Rin as she sat down in a chair at OktoberFest, a big but nice eating place. "That was so much fun," she giggled before looking down at the huge meal in front of her. Sesshomaru and her decided against getting two meals since it would probably go to waste. I mean, just one entry, two side dishes, one desert, and two drinks was a lot for just one person. Besides, they didn't mind sharing food with each other.

"Agreed," was Sesshomaru's reply as he snagged a fry. With skilled ease, he popped the fry into his mouth chewing it thoughtfully as he thought of a roller coaster that they hadn't been on. A devious smirk suddenly covered his face as the sounds of fireworks start reverberating through the air. "Rin-domo?"

"Hm?" was the only reply he got as Rin happily munched down on her half of the burger, her legs bouncing up and down happily.

"The Gryffin is next, dearest," he whispered evilly. His smirk only widened as Rin's eyes grew in size. That roller coast was going to make her scream, she knew it. It holds you 330 feet or more in the air before shooting you down at 350 mph.

"Th-the Gr-Gryf-f-ffin?" she laughed out nervously. "Isn't it a bit..late for it?"

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru watched as she been to squirm on the bench. He knew how she hated heights, but she had done well thus far. He was almost positive that she could last on the Gryffin before they went on Alphangist; which that roller coaster did like a cork screw and was nothing but circles. The thought of Rin's face red from screaming in excitement quickly invaded his mind before he shook his head.

The rest of their late lunch/early dinner was ate in silence before they got up and left the cozy food place. They walked hand in hand with Rin's head resting on Sesshomaru's shoulder as they headed to the rest of the rides the missed. To say they were having a fun time was an understatement. This had to have been the best night of Rin's life. Never before had she had so much fun in any body's company. And she was slowly beginning to wonder if Sesshomaru would stay this way, or if he would change like Naraku did. That thought made her heart clench in anguish. She didn't want her Sesshomaru to change into that kind of monsters.

* * *

><p>Lost in their own piece of heaven, they walked under the rainbow of lights, which was in the Ireland part of the park, as they headed to the exit. Today could not have been even more perfect. They had spent the whole day having a fun time with the person they loved most. But sadly, that time was going to come to an end as relality came and smacked them in the face. Tomorrow, they would be back with the person who they were dating, not the person they are with now.<p>

Like any good gentlemen, when they reached where Rin was staying, Sesshomaru walked her to her door. He bent down grabbing one of her hands and kissed the back of her knuckles. A happy smile formed on his lips as he looked up into her eyes.

"I bid you a good night, fair lady," he whispered to her still in a bowed position.

Smiling back at him, Rin did a curtsy before replying. "Why thank-you, good sir. May I offer you an invitation to come into my chambers?"

Looking a little shocked, Sesshomaru nodded his head once before Rin unlocked the door to her room. As soon as they both walked in she locked it behind him before their lips met in a passionate kiss of need. Neither knew why they desired each other so much, but they couldn't help it. All Sesshomaru could think about was kissing Rin. All Rin could think about was him kissing her and making her feel weak in the knees. Almost as quickly as the kiss began, it ended leaving both of the teens breathless.

"This Sesshomaru has a confession to make, Rin-chan," whispered the breathless boy as he stroked her cheek, his body pressing her body against the wall as his golden eyes burned into her hazel ones.

Her voice sounding more sure than she felt, she replied saying, "As does this Rin, Sesshomaru-kun," in a breathy whisper.

Gently rubbing the tip of his nose against hers, her gave a small peck on the lips before he spoke again. "This Sesshomaru has been quite a fool. He gave up the angel who haunted his dreams every night and allowed her to be hurt without realizing it. Do you think his beloved Dark Valentine would forgive him for such a thing?'

Holding back a gasp, Rin stared into his in complete and utter shock. Never had she allowed him to see that one poem. It seemed to intimate to let him see. Unless...unless he was her secret admirer who always slipped those beautiful poems into her locker! Sure, she had noticed the similarity in the handwriting and wording used that just screamed that it was for him. But, she didn't want to believe it because he always denied it. So, quickly she composed herself.

"Rin believes that she will forgive him. And she knows she will but on one condition," she whispered quietly, her breath catching in her throat as she looked up at him in nervousness for what she was about to ask.

"Sesshomaru will do anything that she asks of him," he whispered back staring into eyes intently. "She has but to ask of it."

Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Rin closed her eyes briefly to gather up her courage before staring into his eyes with new found courage and hope. "She wishes for her Dark Valentine to be the first to touch her virgin body and show her the real meaning of 'Love' for she has saved herself for you."

Looking off to the side, Rin allowed her hair to fall in front of her face hiding her embarrassment. He was going to deny her and laugh at her. Or would he actually grant her wish and make love to her like she has always wanted. The only person who she wanted seeing her naked flesh under him was Sesshomaru. The only person she wanted kissing her and making love to her was Sesshomaru. Only he would ever see what she was going to show him. Not even Naraku had slept in the same bed with her like Sessshomaru did when he held her to his chest that night three months ago.

* * *

><p><strong>*Lemon Start*<strong>

Not able to wait any longer, shakey fingers reached behind her pulling down the zipper of her white dress. With only a quiet rustle, it fell to the floor exposing her nearly nude body that only had a pair of panties on to hide her nether regions. A deep blush covered her cheeks as she watched Sesshomaru's eyes travel down her body. It was as if he was familiarizing himself with the silky flesh using just his eyes before his hands reached up to her breasts, and the pads of his thumbs stroked her nipples watching as they hardened under his touched. The sounds of Rin's innocent, embarrassed whimpers let him know he was the first to touch her so intimately.

Slowly, she pulled him back to her room trying her best to keep her act of braveness; but even she knew that it could only last so long. The only thing running through her mind was if Sesshomaru would really take her. Sure, they both had a boy/girlfriend, but at the moment, only they mattered at this moment. It seemed like Sesshomaru was calculating every thing as he watched her lay back on the bed, still blushing like the bashful virgin she was.

Oh, how watching her be so embarrassed turned him on. He was going to this right and take things slow. Pleasing her came before his own pleasure. First, he had to get that blasted panties off of her so he could see her innocent body fully. That's exactly what he did. He gently raised her hips pulling off the offending material and tossing it across the room before sitting back on his knees taking in the side of her pale frame on the dark sheets of the bed. The sight of her hair sprawled out like a halo above her head make her seem even more angelic than she already was.

"Beautiful," he purred out allowing his hands to run down the length of her body in curiousity. The small sounds she was making made her seem more innocent as she tried to hide them. "Don't quiet yourself, _Riiiiin._ It's natural."

Nodding her head some, she reached her hands up to rest on his chest. Her fingers fumbling with the first few buttons of his shirt before he caught her wrists in his hands. Looking up at him with disappointment, she whimpered trying to get her hands free. All she wanted was to be able to see his body like he was seeing hers. That's all she wanted.

"Not yet," came his deep voice laced with restraint. He wanted to feel her innocent hands stroking every each of his body. His throbbing member was proof of that. Her pleasure came first and foremost.

"You wanted me to make love to you, did you not," he stated.

"H-Hai," she whispered out.

"Then allow me to please you."

"I...I want to see your body...like you are seeing mine," she whispered out in embarrassment.

Smiling some in adoration, he released her wrists and allowed her to finish unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as the shirt was unbuttoned, it joined her panties across the room in some far corner; which, his pants and boxers quickly followed them into some unknown area of the room. All the mattered was Rin taking control and showing him what she wanted, not him taking what he wants and harming her by accident.

Unknown to Rin's wandering eyes, one of Sesshomaru's hand slipped between her parted legs. Well, it was unknown until she felt it stroking the lips of her core causing her to gasp out as his finger stroked her bundle of nervoues. His mouth instantly latched onto one of her hard, pink nipples as his free hand fondled her other breasts. With every stroke of his thumb against her clit, his tongue would swipe and circle around her nipple. Before long, he switched to the other breast giving it the same attention as the other with his mouth and hand.

"Se...ssho...ma...ru," moaned out a hazy minded Rin as Sesshomaru started kissing, licking, and nipping down to her most private part of her anatomy. Before she released what was happening, his tongue flicked across her tender bundle of nerves as one of his thrusted deep into her core, slowly moving in and out.

The only sound in the room was Rin quiet whimpers and forced back moans. This torture Sesshomaru was inflicting on was too sweet and enjoyable that she slowly felt herself drifting over edge. She knew he was aching to be touched but couldn't form any coherent thoughts or words as she suddenly felt some thing warm cause her whole body to fall over edge. The only thing that she realized she said was his name coming out of her parted lips in a pleasure filled scream as he slowly brought her down from her high.

Panting, she pulled him up slamming her lips to his just wanting to feel that same spark she always felt when they kissed. Like always, the spark was there lighting their bodies on fire as he swept tongue across her lips before thrusting into the confines of her mouth as soon as she parted her lips. The taste of her juices on his tongue was something she never thought she'd like, but in all honesty, she had to admit that she tasted pretty good on his tongue. She enjoyed it.

"Rin," Sesshomaru groaned out as he pressed his throbbing manhood against her entrance. He needed to be inside of her or else he'd lose it. At least he put on a condom to prevent any unwanted pregnancy. That's all he needed was to knock her up when she was still with Naraku. Not to mention, getting pregnant the first time she ever had sex. When they were ready, he'd stop wearing, but for now..until he knew he could control himself..he was going to wear one.

"It;s going to hurt, isn't it," she asked.

All Sesshomaru could do was nod. Rin smiled at him and gave the okay to continue. She had heard it hurt but she didn't believe it until Sesshomaru slipped inside of her. It felt like she was being torn apart and forced a cry from her. Not once had she thought about how bad it would hurt her, but at least the pain only happened once. That's all that went through her mind as the pain slowly subsided.

Sesshomaru was so considerate. He waited patiently for her to adjust to him. Afterall, he was bigger than the average man. He was exceptionally being for an Japanese man. In all honesty, he could put a mule shame. Gently, he wiped away his angel's tears as he realized exactly how big he was within her. She was tight, tighter than he ever thought she'd be and it was strangling his poor member. But it was going to be worth it in the end. Never had he had some one so innocent. And never before had he actually made love to some one who he truly cared for. Actually, every time he had sex, it was just a rough fuck.

The wiggling of Rin's hips under him quickly pulled him out of his thoughts. It seemed like she was ready for him to continue. Slowly, he pulled his hips before rolling them forward in a slow thrust feeling the friction slowly beginning to build. He knew that each thrust he made Rin enjoyed by the way her face flushed, the way she called his name out in pleasure, by how she gripped his shoulders begging him for more. And how her legs wrapped around his waist as she moved her body against his trying to get more of it. Yes, but the thing that stunned them both, even completely lost in the build pleasure, was how well their bodies fit together like a puzzle. They had found their match. Their perfect match.

Both of their moans, groans, and grunts of pleasure filled the room as their love-making got even more intense. The bed soon began hitting the wall as the young woman begged her lover to go faster and harder. He complied as the sweat began to coat their bodies, proof of the struggle going on in both of them. Both trying not to cum too soon.

But, the young girl came first. Her body felt like it was on fire and the only thing she could think about was him. Stars shot across her first as she felt herself have her first over-powering orgasm that left her breathless as she called her lover's name in absolute ecstasy. The young man soon followed. His thrusts becoming more urgent as his eyes rolled into the back of his head at the feeling of the girl's sweet juices hitting his condom-covered member before his seed shot into the barrier. Her name escaped his lips in a choked moan before he nearly collapsed on top of her.

***Lemon End***

* * *

><p>As gently as he could, he pulled out and quickly discarded of the condom into the garbage bin before pulling his lover close. His face buried itself into the crook of her neck as he tried to calm his breathing. He could feel Rin's heart pounding rapidly in her chest as she snuggled into his chest. Never before had he felt so complete during sex. Not even during sex had he felt so satisfied. But it seemed that every time he is around Rin he would feel complete. And not that he took her virginity, he was not ever letting her go. Yes, he should have waited but he couldn't hold out any longer. He needed her.<p>

"I love you, Maru Maru," Rin yawned out tiredly. Obviously, he had worn her out and they hadn't really done that much.

Smiling, he kissed her neck. "As I love you, Rinny."

Before they knew it, both of them fell asleep. Both of them not hearing Rin's phone ringing during their love-making or hearing the knock at her door just prior to them falling asleep. They were too exhausted and were out in a blissful sleep with dreams of the one next to them. Things seemed perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Annd there you all go :D Sorry about it not being too good... I've been sitting here for two hours writing this and let me tell you, I'm tired. I just hope you all enjoyed it.<strong>


	12. Chapter 11: Why Can't I?

**A.N: Alright alright! Fire them up! We go live in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... I don't know _ Just bored and trying to think of more thing to say. Well I'll just go ahead and start on answers to reviews**

**icegirljenni: **Yes, yes, you missed out on the plushies. Buut *Holds up another pair of Sesshomaru and Rin plushies* Since i love you, I saved you a set. The butt kicking isn't for another couple chapters, honey. *pat pat* I sowwy. And I do have a lot planned out but I need some more ideas because well, _ one of my FAVORITE authors on here was messaging me some ideas to do...I might use a couple for Naraku's torment *laughs evilling* o.o

**Sess-Rinlover123: **You'll just have to wait and see who was calling and knocking, won't you? :)

**jolie:** Don't know why but every time I see you name, I think of a country song call Jolene ._. ... So glad you enjoyed it lol. And I know it should have been more descriptive but...if I put TOO much detail, I'd have to move the story from T rated to M rated... In all honesty, I totally agree. That was the point. For it be his declaration of love and be unspoken but really romantic and completely filled with his heart as he kissed her bruises.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its original characters. I also do not own "Why Can't I" by Liz Phair.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Why Can't I?<strong>

The soft sound of the radio playing in the background was all the was heard in the room. The two occupants laid there on the bed snuggled under the covers against each other. Every thing seemed perfect. There was not a care in the world as the teenage boy ran his fingers up and down the teenage girl's back. In their minds, there was nothing that could ruin this perfect moment.

_Get a load of me, get a load of you  
>Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you<br>It's just like we were meant to be_

_Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
>Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right<br>And I've got someone waiting too_

Rin softly sang the song as she rested her chin on Sesshomaru's chest. Their eyes met as they thought about the events of last night and earlier that morning. It was wrong, they knew; in all honesty, they didn't care. All they cared about was the person next to them at that moment. Everything felt as it should be.

They knew the sad truth that as soon as they got out of this room, they wouldn't be able to see each other for a while. Not unless they left their partners. Rin already said she was leaving Naraku but...Sesshomaru couldn't leave Kagura for fear of losing the business merger. Damn it all to hell. Fuck the merger! There was no way in hell he was going to leave Rin ever again.

_What if this is just the beginning  
>We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming<em>

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
>Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you<br>It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
>So tell me<br>Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

Smiling, Sesshomaru kissed the top of her head. In all honesty, the song described them right down to the last word. He was beginning to like the song, yet hating it. It was the sad truth. But the question was was if Rin actually felt like that? Like she can't breathe when she thought about him, or she couldn't speak when she talked about him. That's how he felt every second of every day since he met her.

_Isn't this the best part of breakin' ip  
>Finding someone else you can't get enough of<br>Someone who wants to be with you too_

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
>Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch<br>But wouldn't it be beautiful_

As the lyrics left her mouth, Rin sat up straddling Sesshomaru's waist. Her hands placed his left hand over her heart and held it there. She wanted him to feel how he affected her. How he made her heart soar away to the stars every time she stared into those mystical eyes of his. No other human, besides his family, had those eyes. But only his eyes affected her the way it did.

"_Riiiiin,_" he purred out placing his free hand on her cheek stroking it with the pad of his thumb. Damn, she looked even more beautiful over top of him with only her hair hiding her body from his view. So beautiful...and this sight was only his to see.

_Here we go, we're at the beginning  
>We haven't fucked yet, but my head's spinning<em>

Out of nowhere, Sesshomaru laughed. It wasn't because of her, Rin knew that. He was laughing because of the last line in the verse. "We haven't fucked yet, but my head's spinning". Oh, they _had_ fucked and more than just her head was spinning.

Softly, Rin swatted at him to be quiet. She was enjoying serenading him with a song, like he always does when he plays the piano or when he reads the poetry _he_ sent her.

_Why can't I breathe wheneve I think about you  
>Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you<br>It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
>So tell me<br>Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_High enough for you to make me wonder  
>Where it's goin'<br>High enough for you to pull me under  
>Somethin's growin'<br>Out of this that we can control  
>Baby I am dyin'<em>

Flipping them over, Sesshomaru hovered above Rin's frame. His right hand ran up and down her side. Her body felt so heavenly to touch. All those other girls could compare to her, to Rin. Rin was just so perfect. Her body was too thin but it wasn't overweight, it was just right. Her breasts weren't too small but weren't too big, they were a perfect for him to grab in his big hands. She had beautiful hips, a beautiful waist, and her legs, how beautiful they were. Her legs were perfect as well. Everything about her was perfect. But her eyes were and will always be her best feature.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
>Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you<em>

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
>Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you<br>It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
>So tell me<br>Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

Leaning up, Rin captured Sesshomaru's lips as the song ended. Her fingers stroked his strong chin. Everything about him was lean, sharp, and strong. Even his face. They showed so much maturity for some one that was only a few months older than her. But even as preteens, he was mature.

Smiling, Rin stared up at him trailing her hands down his jaw to trace the rest of his body. His body was perfect in opinion. Where she was soft muscle, he was hard muscle. They were perfect for each other. Complete opposites, yet exactly the same. So perfect for each other. Such a perfect moment.

The shriel sound of Rin's phone ringing ruined the moment. Everything came back into focus as it continued ringing until Rin finally snatched it up. Not even checking the called id, she pressed the talk button and answered her phone looking at Sesshomaru apologetically.

"Moshi, moshi," she answered pausing as some one screamed in the phone loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear as she jerked the phone away from her ear.

_"Where the fuck are you? I've been calling you since yesterday and I even stopped by! You weren't there and didn't fucking answer!"_

Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose before glaring at the phone. Her cold reply made even Sesshomaru freeze in place and stare. "Well maybe if you weren't to busy screwing some tramp, you would have realized I stopped yesterday for _our_ date. And FYI, don't call me ever again. I have only two words left to say. _**It's over!**_:" and with that, she hung up the phone.

Sesshomaru could only stare at her. He was speechless. She had been hanging around him too long. How could her voice got was evidence of that. But, he was proud of her. Now it was his turn. He had to leave Kagura once and for all. To hell with the merger, his father would understand.

"May I use your phone, Rin?"

"Huh?" Rin looked at him confused before handing him the phone.

Nodding his head, he quickly dialed in his father's company number. He only had to wait a few seconds before his secretary picked up. "Tell Mr Takahashi that his son is calling for him."

Within in a second, he was patched through and put the phone on speaker. He wanted Rin to hear this.

_"What is it, Inuyasha?" _came what sounded like him sighing.

"This is not Inuyasha, Father. I have called to tell you to call off the engagement between Kagura Wind and myself," Sesshomaru stated stoically before looking at Rin. His voice softening up as he spoke again. "There is some one else in my life who I would like to marry."

_"Oh? And would this happen to be the girl you are constantly taking to your home for studying?"_

Rolling his eyes, Sesshomaru answered quickly. "Yes."

The line went quiet for a minute. It sounded like some one was typing away in the background. _"You know that we have been working for this merger for years; but seeing as I would prefer you marrying some one you care, I understand."_

"Thank-you, Father."

_"Bring the girl to the family dinner when you come home. Izayoi and I would love to meet her."_

"He'll bring me, sir," Rin blurted out our of nowhere.

There was laughter on the other end of the phone as Sesshomaru looked at her. Only one thought went through his mind, why didn't she speak sooner.

_"Good, I look forward to meeting you. Have a good day you two. Good-bye,"_ was heard before the dial-tone.

"C'mon, let's go back to sleep," yawned out Sesshomaru before pulling Rin close and falling completely onto the bed. Holding her captive, he pretended to fall asleep.

"Maru," she squealed out squirming under him. "ugh, you big lug!" she finally shoved him off onto his back, but he caught her around the waist smirking when she tried to get out of the bed.

"Mmmn, you know I love it when you struggle," he whispered into her hair as he held her between his legs, his lips leaving butterfly kisses on her shoulder.

She gasped out, "Maru, we need to get dressed."

All Sesshomaru did was growl his dissatisfaction but continued kissing her shoulder moving up to her ear.

Panting, Rin gripped his thighs. "Seeeeeesssh... I have to get dressed," she whined out.

Groaning in annoyance, Sesshomaru finally released her. "Why do you have to get dressed?"

"Remember, your girlfriend invited me on a girl's day out," she sighed out suddenly depressed.

Sensing her sadness, the boy pulled his lover close to his chest.

"Rin, that phone call I made to my father was calling off the engagement with Kagura. She is _not_ my girlfriend any more," he whispered in her hair as he kissed the top of her scalp. "If she will have him, this Sesshomaru would like for Rin to be his girlfriend."

Looking up at him, Rin smiled weakly as if waiting for him to say he was kinding. "Really?"

"Really, really."

"Of course Rin will have Sesshomaru-sama!" squealed out the now excited Rin as she tackled him. "That's all Rin has wanted for the last five years, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Pressing his forehead against hers, Sesshomaru softly rubbed the tip of his nose against hers in an eskimo kiss. His fingers softly massaged her sides as he sat there behind her. Every thing in him told him that this happiness was going to be short-lived. Why his gut was telling him this, he didn't know; but he had a feeling it was because of Naraku. For now, he was just going to enjoy this last week with her before they went home.

* * *

><p>The plane ride back to Japan was long and tiring. All four of the teens were annoyed and irritatable, but none were more so than Naraku. He lost Rin and she would not take him back. Every time he called, she ignored it. Same with all the texts he sent her. And every time he approached, Sesshomaru would come out of nowhere and be there. It was like he knew what Naraku was planning. Even on the plane, Sesshomaru never let her leave his sight.<p>

Kagura seemed to be pissed as well. The last week they were in the States, Sesshomaru seemed to ignore her only saying she'd find out soon. In her mind, she believes he is finally going to allow her to meet his parents properly and let them know of their plans. But something was off. He never left Rin's side, and she hardly left his. It was like they were the other's shadow.

As soon as they were out of the airport, Sesshomaru's brother, Inuyasha, was outside waiting. Rin's brother, Sho, and her parents, Ichimaru and Rosa, were waiting for her as well. The only thing that either party saw was Sesshomaru carrying a sleepy Rin in his arms with their bags on his back and cradled in Rin's arms. All in all, it was an adorable sight.

"Aww, look at that, dearest. Seems like our little girl found some one better than Naraku, finally," Rosa whispered to her husband.

Grunting, Ichimaru looked at the young couple. "They are just friends, love."

Sho snickered, "Looks more like a couple. Naraku is nowhere in sight. She probably dumped him like a rock."

"Mr. and Mrs. Takemaru," Sesshomaru greeted looking at the two adults.

"Hello Sesshomaru, dear. How was the flight?" she greeted back smiling.

"Long," was the only reply she got, which came from a sleepy Rin.

Giggling, Rosa stroked Rin's cheek lovingly. "My sweet, little girl. Are you ready to go home?"

"Hai," she yawned out snuggling farther into Sesshomaru's chest. "Only if Maru can come.

Inuyasha stared in disbelief at the sight in front of him. His brother was holding a girl in his arms. And he didn't repremind her when she used a nickname. Normally, there is the signature Sesshomaru glare and harsh words. But with that girl, there was none. Sure, Rin was the only female he took to his actually house in the outskirts of the city, but still.

"I must go home, Rin. I'll stop by later on today," he whispered into her ear as he followed her family to their car. "Get some sleep."

"Okay," she yawned out before snuggling into her brother's side as soon as he slid into the car. "Night, Sesshy."

A phantom of a smile appeared on his face as he closed the car door. Quickly, he put her bags into the trunk of the car. Ichimaru stood in his way as he started heading to his brother. Why the man was in front of him, Sesshomaru had a suspicion is dealt with the young girl, no, young woman in the car curled up against her older brother.

"Listen boy," the father began. "You best not hurt her. Or they'll be hell to pay."

Biting back his sharp remark, Sesshomaru nodded. Rin had already told him about Naraku and what he did. He was not about to take his anger out on her father. Afterall, Rin adored her overprotective father. And the boy knew that her father loved her more than anything. She was his only daughter, even if she was adopted.

As he walked to the car, he felt his brother looking at him before the words left his mouth.

"So she's the one you called off the engagement for, isn't she?" Inuyasha asked loudly.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: And there's the end of this chapter. It was a lot longer than I thought it would be. But I was on a roll. Hope you all enjoyed it. It's not my best chapter, I know.. And I apologize but I ran out of ideas since it's leading up to the revenge scene..<strong>


	13. Chapter 12: Who Is She?

**A.N: Wow, I got the gorest idea for how Rin can get revenge on Naraku. But, I'm not going to do it. Because if I did, I WOULD be having nightmares.. *Is watching My Bloody Valentine* ..Still, Rin's revenge will be sweeter than anything. Do not worry. :D Sadly...this chapter is based on something that happened with my best friend's girlfriend and him, which was entirely my fault and caused them to break up for a couple days. At least now they are back together...except the girl wants to kill me.. Seriously, it happened three years ago -w- I swear, we girls hold grudges and get mad about our boyfriends dating our friends before they got with us and hiding it.**

**Sess-Rinlover123**: Yup, Sesshomaru left the tramp and Rin left Naraku. And your feeling might just be right lol.

**jolie: **Aww, thanks. Here *Holds up a platter of cookies* You get cookies. :) Well, I can tell you this, in my opinion, I think a couple should snuggle and cuddle after a long night of steamy passion filled loving sex. But some guys are such jerks and just leave afterwards leaving the girl there thinking she did something wrong. The idea was for you all to see how Sesshomaru truly felt about Rin, so that's what I did.

**Taraah36: **Thank-you. Here, you get cookies too *Holds up another platter of cookies* Naraku will stay away, don't worry.. But, I'ma give a little something away. The chapter after this is going to be about him and his feelings and all that crap. The coming clean about Naraku hitting her...won't be for another couple chapters... Sorry.. (Don't worry, my phone use to do the exact same thing in the middle of the review)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it original characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Who Is She?<strong>

Kirara floated around in her pool as Rin kicked her feet back and forth from where she was sitting above the water. Both of the girls were dressed in their swim suits thinking about the events that had happened recently. The blonde wasn't at all shocked that her best friend was dating the Ice Prince. She had actually been waiting for the brunette to get with him for the longest time.

Rin stood up before jumping into the water completely splashing her best friend with water. It was always so amusing watching Kirara jump out of the water like a startled cat. What made it funnier was how Kirara would hiss like one.

Not able to hold back her amusement, Rin busted out in laughter while Kirara pulled herself out of the water. She glared at her friend and the water like they were the devil incarnate. In her opinion, deep water was evil when it snuck up on you. And she absolutely hated it when Rin would splash and startled her.

"Are you girls playing nice?" questioned a deep, baritone voice.

Both of the girls' heads snap to the door just in time to see a tall, lean figure clad in black swim trunks walk out.

"Maru!" squealed Rin as she bolted out of the water to tackle her boyfriend.

With speed and agility, Sesshomaru quickly caught the overexcited Rin. Yes, he hadn't seen her in a couple days. Her reaction pleased him down to the very core. Though, he thought she could have been a bit calmer which he calmed her down with a quick kiss.

"We have to go get ready for the dinner with my family, RiRi," spoke the male as he gently pulled her behind him as he walked into the house.

"Fudge," she whined having forgot about it. "Only if I can shower first." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively before bolting up the stairs with him hot on her tail.

Shaking her head, Kirara sighed. "Don't destroy the bathroom again."

The black dress that he had picked out for her fit like a glove. It was tight but loose enough so could breathe. Her curves were brought out more than she would have liked and the dark purple corset, with black, didn't make it any better. Her breasts were high and the heels made her taller than her original height. She was on five feet five and half inches tall, but still. She didn't need to be nearly five feet eight inches tall.

With a frustrated sigh, she quickly threw her hair up into a clip. She was going to murder Sesshomaru for making her wear such a...such a.. There was no word but beautiful that described the dress. But it looked out of place on her, or at least that was her opinion. No make-up was on except just a tad bit of her favroite lip gloss. Maru always preferred her without all the make-up on. He was constantly telling her that she was a natural beauty.

"Well Rin, this is it," she whispered to her reflection staring into her hazel brown eyes. Today, she had a complete glow about her. She wondered if it was the fact she had had sex not even an hour ago. Oh, kami. She was meeting his parents after having sex with him. This was going to be so embarrassing.

The sound of a knock on the door brought her out of thoughts as she looked towards the door.

"I'll be right out, Maru," she said with more confidence than she had.

Still, even though she said she'd be right out, he opened the door and walked in. The look on his face showed nothing. She looked up in his eyes and saw everything in him. His eyes spoke more words than his mouth could. No words could compare to the way he looked at her with such loving eyes. For a normally cold guy, his eyes were so expressive.

"We must be leaving," was all he said to her before stepping out of the room before she could see him in his tuxedo. Rin rarely ever saw him in a tuxedo and whenever she did, he could tell she wanted to faint.

A quick forty minutes in the car and they were at the Takahashi house. Sadly, Sesshomaru had insisted on blind-folding her. Why he wanted to keep the place a secret from her, she'd never know. Kagura had seen his family home more times than any one else. It sort of made her a little jealous. At least it was a quick drive there. Sesshomaru had been nice enough to put in a cd with all of her favorite songs on it.

Before she knew it, the car door was opened and she was being lead out but stopped. All she could feel was Sesshomaru's lips against her ear as he spoke untying the blindfold.

"Welcome to my home, _Rin_," he whispered.

As soon as the blind-fold was taken off, her breath was taken away. The mansion, more like castle, in front of her was breath taking. She could not even begin to describe but the only thing that caught her attention was the garden. Sesshomaru knew how much she loved gardens and it pleased him to watch her walk over to it and take in the scents of the floors.

"Come, Rin. We must not keep every one waiting," was all she heard before a girl their age come running out of the house.

"Sesshy-kun!" the girl screamed as she shoved herself into Sesshomaru's arms. "Oh, how I have missed you, dearest love!"

Shoving away the girl, Sesshomaru resisted the urge to strangle his father. Why was that girl here? This was suppose to be a night with just his family and Rin. Tonight they were going to meet Rin offically. And now this vixen was here and Rin probably thought that she was another one of his so-called _girlfriends_.

"Sesshomaru-sama," came Rin's quiet voice as she stood up straight. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Quickly, the girl rounded on Rin. Her fiery red hair flaring around her.

"Who are you? And why are you addressing Sesshy-kun so familiarly?" the girl snapped out.

Holding back her temper, Rin smiled sweetly at the girl before slipping her arm between one of Sesshomaru's. Her voice was still sweet as she tried not to snap at the girl. Afterall, she could be one of Sesshomaru's family members.

"I am his girlfriend. His father invited me over tonight," she said happily.

Electric blue eyes zeroed in on Rin. "His what? No, no, no. NO! You can't be his girlfriend. I was his first! That makes me his girlfriend," the girl snapped, stomping her foot onto the ground.

"That is enough, Kimiko," came Inutaisho's booming voice from the stairs. "You were not invited here to ruin Sesshomaru's relationship. I asked you to come here to give your father a letter. Now, leave them alone or get off my land."

Glaring over at the couple, the girl known as Kimiko stormed into the house angerly.

"I would apologize for her behavior but that is neither mine nor Sesshomaru's place to do so," came the male's voice as he walked out to greet them. It seemed like he was bi-polar. One second, he was all big and scary, but now he was all cuddly. Rin thought it was cute. But it seemed like Sesshomaru got his good looks from this man.

"Hello, Mr Takahashi. It is a pleasure to meet you, sir," Rin said happily as she bowed the traditionally greeting.

"Please, Mr. Takahashi is my father. You may call me Inutaisho, every one else does," he said grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it. "Sesshomaru said you were a natural beauty, but now I see that doesn't even come close to describe you, young Rin."

Feeling a little bashful, Rin sort of buried herself farther into Sesshomaru's side. The blush on her cheeks were evidence that she was embarrassed. Still, it was nice to be complimented by some one new.

"Come," Inutaisho said happily as he extended an arm towards the house. "I'm sure Izayoi is just anxious to meet you, dear. She has been running around all day trying to make things perfect for you."

Looking a little stunned, Rin said kindly, "She didn't have to go out of her way just for me. I mean, it's not that big of a deal, sir."

"Nonsense, it's not every day Sesshomaru calls off an engagement that's been in place since he was born for a girl."

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin giving her hand a loving squeeze. It was true. Never once had the thought of leaving Kagura even registered in his mind until three months ago. He didn't understand why but after that kiss in his living room...he just couldn't get her out of his mind. She was on his mind a lot before, but that kiss really increased it.

The trio walked into through the huge double doors and Rin's jaw hit the floor. If she thought it looked huge on the outside, she just figured out it looked bigger on the inside. The pristine white walls with huge family portraits hung on all the walls. And it had that right touch of feminity to make it feel homey. It was beautiful.

"Oh, welcome to our home," came the soothing voice of a woman. When Rin looked, she saw a beautiful woman standing on the stairs in an old kimono. Her long hair cascaded down her back like a black, glossy waterfall. The only make-up she wore was a dash of blue eyeshadow and red lip stick. "I am Izayoi, Sesshomaru's step-mother."

Smiling up at her, Rin replied, "You are the famous Izayoi he is always telling me about?"

Izayoi dark blue eyes seemed to sparkle with happiness as soon as those words left her mouth. Never had some one told her that her step-son talked about her. That just made the woman's day, well night is more like it.

"Oh come, come. Dinner is waiting for us," an excited Izayoi gushed out grabbing a hold of Rin and leading her to the dining room. To say Sesshomaru was annoyed was the understatement of the century. His step-mother just Rin-napped his girlfriend! That evil woman! Now he was left to follow and deal with his father's childishness. This night couldn't get any worse.

* * *

><p>The night did get worse. Izayoi decided she would bring out her darling step-son's childhood photos and show them off. Rin was sitting there laughing at his pouting face in one of the pictures. It was absolutely adorable to watch. And now he was making that exact same face across the room. The left side of his lip tilted downwards slightly and his eyebrows dipped down in an almost scowl-like face. Rin thought it made him look like a puppy.<p>

Rin was sorely mistaken to think that his pouting picture was the funniest. The next picture Izayoi showed her had her falling out of her seat because she was laughing so hard. Sesshomaru was laying on the ground with a big, fluffy white dog next to him. The dog and him were covered in mud and grass; but young Sesshomaru was stark nude looking up at the camera with a face that clearly said two words, "Uh-oh."

The thing that made the picture so funny was that Sesshomaru had a fluffy boa over his right shoulder with a sword in his hand. There as Jaken in the background with a scene that said "Fear Za Alsmightzys Lord Sessohomaru" with a few of the letters backwards.

Giggling, Rin looked at Izayoi. "You know I'm going to want a copy of that photo."

"Of course!" Izayoi exclaimed before pulling out the photo revealing another behind it. "I had a feeling some one would so I had a copy made." Leaning in closer, she whispered in Rin's ear, "His mother even has a copy of it on her office desk."

Sesshomaru's head snapped up at the mention of his mother. When his mother was mentioned, it normally meant was going to be _horribly_ embarrassed some how. If that woman tells Rin that despicable name his mother called him, he was going to murder her...very slowly.

"Did you know," Inutaisho began with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Inukimi, Sesshomaru's real mother, use to call him Lord Fluffy-kins?"

Rin brought her hands up to cover her mouth. She was just thinking about calling him that when they got back to his place. This was just too perfect. His mother and her would get along perfectly. Well, they might. She didn't know yet since she hadn't met her, yet. But in order to stop embarrassing her poor boyfriend, and stop them from wounding his pride any farther, Rin brought up some thing complete off topic.

"So Maru told me you two meet when he was a child."

"Ah, yes. We did meet while he was a child, but it was through his mother," came Inutaisho's cheerful remark.

"Yes. Inukimi set us up on a blind date during their divorce," continued Izayoi. "Kimi was actually my best friend growing up and she knew how I just adored Taisho. So she set us up and well here we are."

"Aww," was Rin's star struck reply. "That was so sweet of her!"

"Indeed," Sesshomaru said bitterly before walking up to Rin. "It is late. I believe it is time for us to retire, Rin."

"Light a candle, son," laughed the older male as he watched the young couple stand.

After they all said their farewells and made promises to visit, the teenagers were off into the car they arrived in and left. They first ten minutes of the ride was quiet. Normally, it wouldn't have bugged Sesshomaru but Rin had been mostly quiet since Kimiko's outburst.

"RiRi," he started but was quickly cut-off.

"What did that girl mean by she was your first, Sesshomaru," Rin asked rounding on him. Her eyes were hard, unfeeling so he wouldn't see the pain the words bring her.

"This is not the time for su-"

"Tell me, Sesshomaru Takahashi! What did she mean by she was your first?"

With a quick mental slap to his face, Sesshomaru answered bluntly. He knew his answer would hurt her; but if she insisted on knowing, he would tell her. "She was the first girl I was ever sexually active with. And one of many I was active with before you."

Turning back to the window, Rin chewed on her bottom lip processing every thing. She knew that he hadn't been a virgin but to actually meet the girl who he lost it to. Well, meeting the girl hurt. And to hear the girl say those words that girl yelled out stung like a hot blade.

_"I was his first! That makes me his girlfriend."_

"Did," she choked on her words before continuing. "Did you tell her you loved her?"

"Hn," was all she got.

"Did you tell her you loved her?" Rin said more sternly.

"Yes," he said coldly. "Words I used to get her on her back."

"Stop the car," Rin whispered. When he didn't, she yelled, "Stop the fucking car!"

Growling in annoyance, Sesshomaru did as she said. Why couldn't she leave well-enough alone. That night was years ago and meant nothing to him. Kimiko was just a simple fuck. Rin, she was something more than that. And suddenly it hit him like a ton of bricks as she got out of the car in the pouring rain and began walk, Rin thought that he lied to her about loving her. Fuck!

"Rin," he called after her as he got out of the car.

Rin cried out, "Leave me alone, you...you..you jerk!"

Ouch, her words actually stung a bit. Why did she have to act like such a child? He was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Rin, get back in the car."

"**No!**" she yelled out suddenly rounding on him. Her index finger slammed into his chest repeatedly as she spoke. "You _lied_ to _me_! You promised you were different! But you were just using me like that Kimiko girl!"

Snatching her wrists into his hands he pulled her close. Her struggling hurt him but not enough for him to release her. He needed to make her see. He loved her. No other girl got the attention he gave her. Why couldn't she understand that?

"Rin," he whispered into her soaking wet hair as the rain poured down on them relentlessly. "I love You, and only you."

"How can I know that?" was her cold-hearted reply as she sobbed into his chest. "How do I know you didn't lie to me like you did Kimiko?"

Resisting the urge to smirk, he placed his lips next to her ear whispering the words his father had said just a couple hours before. "I never broke off my engagement with Kagura for any other girl, until you."

"Damn your silver tongue, you sneaky dog," was Rin's muffled reply.

"You can ignore me as long as you want when I get you home. Deal?"

Looking at him unsure, Rin nodded her head before following him to the car. He was in for a world of hell, and he knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: And there's the end of this story... Wonder if Rin will actually ignore him like they agreed to... We'll have to wait and see... *Will probably go back through and add more detail later*<strong>


	14. Chapter 13: Darker Feelings

**A.N: Look who's back after a loooong stressful piece of sh*t month! Excuse my language, but it has been HELL. I finally got somewhere where I can update for all you lovely readers. And it seems like we have more reviewers. Also, a HUGE apology for taking so long and for how this chapter may turn out. This is being written during a sad, depressing, and stressful time for me so it may seem a bit dark, escpecially since it's about Naraku!**

**Taraah36: **Lmao. Yeah, she's a delicate flower until they hit the bedroom then it's like a bomb of something is going off and they can't get enough of each other. Remember, it's the silent book worms who are wild in bed. The Lord Fluffy-kins nickname I kind of stole from one of my friends. Shhh, don't tell about the secret pregnancy xD

**jolie: **We all know Sesshomaru, he has something evil planned. :D Eh, no one likes Kimiko :D Annnd most of every one, who has read some of the reviews and responses between Taraah and icegirl and myself, knows that it WILL be gorey. Steamy chapter will, or might be, next chapter. Dunno yet.

**Sess-Rinlover123: **If you loved those embarrassing photots, just wait to see what I got planned. I don't wanna spoil it, but I will give a hint: Sesshomaru will be dressed up...in a dress AND heels ANNNND make-up! The blindfold was because he wanted to surprise her. Inuyasha was at his girlfriend's, aka Kagome Higurashi.

**Tsuki. Kuchiki.13: ***Definitely knows you are a new reviewer* Rin does need to see that but like some girls, like myself and others, it's kind of hard when the guy pushes you away so much THEN suddenly shows interest. Naraku may, or may not, get his revenge. Same with Kagura.

**icegirljenni: **No, it's not worth it. But wouldn't you get a little upset over some girl placing claim on YOUR boyfriend and trying to get in between y'all? You're right, Rin doesn't deserve it. The sad truth of life is that it isn't fair. Sadly this chapter won't fix up things...It's about Naraku, dear. And you won't miss anything again. You take care as well.

**c00lkatt:** Nearly every guy has dated girls like Kimiko and Kagura in the past. o.o I like the word you used.. "Harpies" -w- Heh. Don't worry, they'll stay together.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its original characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Darker Feelings<strong>

That stupid little bitch, his mind screamed out as he punched the wall. She left him for that good for nothing prick. How he was going to make her pay. He was suppose to be her first! Not that bastard Sesshomaru! It's bad enough that he was fucking his table scraps. The one good thing that he was suppose to get went to that dirty dog.

With a growl, he punched the wall again nearly sending his fist through it. It just didn't seem right to him that Sesshomaru got to sample such a pure flower. That flower was his, not Sesshomaru's! Just the thought of Sesshomaru forcing himself on Rin made him sick. He, Naraku, was her boyfriend because Sesshomaru didn't want her. Sesshomaru had only been interested in merging his father's company with Kagura's family's company. That was before his eyes locked on Rin.

How Rin fell for that stupid act of Sesshomaru's, he'd never know. Rin knew how much he, the perfect Naraku, loved her. He showered her with his love and affection every day. To outsiders it would seems like abuse, but to him and Rin, it was affection. Afterall, why else would she do those stupid thing if not to want him to strike her and show her his domaince over her. She always did things she knew would cause him to show his domaince, it was all a part of their little game. No one else knew of it but them.

"I will get her back if it's the last thing I do," Naraku snarled out as he jerked on his clothes for the day. Kagura had left after he finished with her. The dumb bitch was limping and wouldn't move fast enough so he chunked her out.

A run, a nice long run down to the cafe would calm him down. It served the best breakfast and coffee. There he could sort through his thoughts and figure out how to get his precious flower back from that horrid dog before he tainted her more with his filth. With that, Naraku snatched his iPod from its dock and walked out the door locking it behind him.

The feeling of the pavement hitting the bottom of his sneakers was calming as he blasted Cradle of Filth in his ears. It was the perfect music for him. The screaming in his ears cleared out all his vile thoughts, as in thoughts of Rin bent over Sesshomaru instead of him, long enough for him to reach the cafe and walk in. He quickly shut off his iPod before finding a table in the back. His favorite spot where he would sit with Rin. She always seemed to smile at some random stranger and laugh at their jokes.

'C'mon Sessh," he heard some giggle as the door open. In walked the person he was thinking about.

The reply was quick and sharp. "There are better places to eat at."

"I know but they serve the best hot chocolate and make good hashbrown breakfasts."

Naraku watched as the normally stoic Sesshomaru smiled and shook his head following the smaller Rin. If he hadn't been paying attention, he would have never noticed how much smaller she was around the waist and hips. That bastard was starving her! She did not have the figure she had with him. He always made sure she ate when she was around him. He was going to kill him.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru from under her long eyelashes, which seemed to brush her cheeks, before saying, "You know you love hashbrowns and cheese omlets filled with ham, bacon, and cheese with a biscuit on the side and a tall glass of juice."

Sesshomaru seemed to ponder over it for a minute. "Only if we get two cups of hot chocolate with extra marshmallows."

"Really?" he watched Rin squeal out before throwing herself into Sesshomaru's arms. He knew it pained her to act so with Sesshomaru. She was just doing it to please him.

It was making him sick watching his precious girl act like she was happy with that disgusting freak. Sesshomaru had tossed her to the side when she couldn't speak, then Naraku came along and picked up the pieces. A couple years she started speaking and singing. Her voice reminded him of angels. The angels of hell were put to shame in comparsion to his angel. She was his queen of darkness. Her heart was as black as his.

Not able to handle any more, he stood up and left the cafe without a word. Sesshomaru was going to pay for stealing his girl. No one took what was his and got away without consequences. Rin knew that better than any one. She watched what happened when people messed with his things and Rin was his. That's why Kohaku and all those others, excluding Sesshomaru, got pumbled.

Running a hand through his hair in frustration, Naraku bolted to Kagura's place. He was deseperately in need of reliving his aches. And Kagura was the only bitch able to handle him. But soon, real soon, it would be Rin attending to his every need. She would be the one writhing under his body as he took her over and over and over and over again constantly. Every day she'd be begging for more.

The thought of her small body quivering with pleasure from his domaince over her made him stiffen in his pants. Oh, yes. He'd never give her time to think straight. The mere thought of her soft flesh beneath his hands made him harden even more. How he needed her soft, innocent flesh beneath his own as she called his name out in pleasure. It was just too much to think about. So, he rushed the rest of the way to Kagura's and there the rest of his day was spent.

* * *

><p>"Sessh," Rin began as they sat down at a quiet little table.<p>

"Hn," was her only response.

Fiddling with her fingers as she stared into her hot chocolate watching it make little ripples, she whispered, "Do you think we are moving too fast?"

Sesshomaru finally looked up from staring at his breakfast and really looked at his girlfriend for the first time since they got there. Her face was a little more rounded and her hips were as well but her waist was still so small compared to her chest.

"No. Why do you ask," he stated more than asked.

All Rin could do was shrug her shoulders and stare into her hot drink intently. How could she go about telling him that she thought that they should stop having sex. At least until they both were sure it was the other person they wanted. Or, that he truly wanted her.

"You believe I only wanted you for sex, do you not," he whispered out reaching for her hands and cupped them in his. "Rin Takemaru, I care for you deeply. You know that."

"I know," she choked out a single tear drop slipping down her cheek and landing in her drink. "I just keep thinking that I'm going to wake up and all this will be a dream. That I'll wake up and still be with Naraku.."

He should have guessed. For the past few nights she had been having nightmares about Naraku. It was surprising that she believed that he was the dream and Naraku real life. Afterall, he had been shoving her away for so long. There were times where he believed she was just in his dreams until he awoke with her in his arms.

"This is not a dreams. Naraku has darker feelings than I, but my feelings for you are pure." He hesitated before continuing. "I love you, Rin Takemaru."

Smiling at him through her tears, Rin whispered, "I love you too, Sesshomaru Takahashi, but I'm still upset at you about Kimiko."

Sesshomaru held back a groan of displeasure. That was just great!

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Annnnd done... V.V Man am I beat.. I'm calling it a night... hope you liked... It's hard IMing to your boyfriend, telling family about stuff that's happening, writing a story, AND talking on the phone at the same time... I going to bed...<strong>


	15. Chapter 14: My Vietnam

**A.N: Hehe, here's another chapter! Guess what dear readers. *Drum roll please* Next chapter is...Rin's revenge on Naraku and Kagu-ho, I mean... Kagura. Lol. And I'll try to have the next chapter up some time within the next couple days if I'm not at the doctor :( AND Halloween is coming EARLY in my story because I won't be able to update on Halloween. Hehe... Thank-you Womanless Beauty Pagent for this idea.**

**jolie: **Naraku is a cocky hefer.. It is ridiculous. And don't worry Kimiko will be out of the picture soon.. I'm still working on ideas for the steamy chapter...Haven't ANY good ideas for it yet.. My boyfriend won't help me with it and he knows more about sex than I do..evil person..

**Taraah36: **Naraku's beating will be coming soon, don't worry dear. Well, Rin wasn't being ttaken care of properly so now her body is starting to fill out like it's suppose to. When some one (females mainly), at least in my family, are starved then start eating properly, their bodies, breasts, hips, the whole nine yards, start filling out and becoming the way they were before they started being deprived of their nutrients. No pregnancy has been mentioned, except for your dream.

**icegirljenni: **I figured you would have liked how the chapter turned out, sweetie. We can't blame her for how she thought it was a dream, I'd think it was a dream too if I finally got my love, hell I still do, and he seems to love me as much but I'd still be unsure about it. Like I said to jolie, Kimiko will be out of the picture soon because Sesshomaru will be explaining the things about Kimiko. Every one hates Naraku, except for his fangirls *Shudders*... No one wants to see her tortured again, it was torture just writing about Naraku's sick thoughts...and honey, they were worse than what I put..

**Sess-Rinlover123:** Amen! If he loved her, then he wouldn't be sleeping with Kagura AND he wouldn't have beat her. Lol, it was pretty funny. She does have a right to still be sort of mad at him about _Kimiko_. Even if Naraku had something bad planned, he wouldn't get to go through with it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its original characters. I also don't own "My Vietnam" by Pink. If I owned Inuyasha, I would be one happy girl and live in a better house and not have to worry about late bills :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: My Vietnam<strong>

All she could think about was him. He never left her mind, not even for a second. The thoughts of his hands on her body made her shudder in fear. There were still faded marks on her flesh from when he would beat her. If it hadn't been for Sesshomaru, she would probably still be getting beaten every day. Then, she would probably be dead, on the inside. Or worse, still be alive and taking it willingly along with all of the other stuff he wished to do to her.

_**Daddy was a soldier, he taught me about freedom  
>Peace and all the great things that we take advantage of<br>Once I fed the homeless, I'll never forget  
>I look upon their face as I treated them with respect<br>And**_

_**This is my Vietnam  
>I'm at war<br>Life keeps dropping bombs  
>And I keep score<strong>_

Memories of when she was younger flooded her mind. She reminded her biological father had been a soldier. He always taught her about freedom and peace that the Americans took advantage of. He would tell her about so many things, but in all honestly she didn't believe him. She wanted to be an American, not a Japanese. Even as a child she envied them.

Every day was a war when she was a child. She was looked down upon because she was a girl and not a boy. Her father accused her mother, her mother accused her father. There was always fighting in the house. But when she walked in, they would become loving and smother her with affection. Forced affection. Why couldn't they love her for being their child?

_**Momma was a lunatic, she likes to push my buttons  
>She said I wasn't good enough, but I guess I wasn't trying<br>Never liked school that much, they tried to teach me better  
>But I just wasn't hearing it because I thought I was already pretty clever<br>And**_

_**This is my Vietnam  
>I'm at war<br>Life keeps on dropping bombs  
>And I keep score<strong>_

Whenever father wasn't home, mother changed into some one else. It was as if there was a crazy woman in place of her mother. Every day Rin would be locked in her room if she wasn't at school. She never liked school because she figured she was already pretty clever. She aced all of her tests and was taking courses for a grade above her. The only thing the school wanted to do was change her care-free attitude and happy-go-lucky personality that she had had. She never listened.

None of it made sense. Her father said she was fine but he would have preferred a son. Being a Marine from America he dreamed of having a son to follow in his foot-steps. Her mother was born and raised in Japan and met Rin's father when she was a teenager. Both were of Japanese origin and instantly connected but the thought of having a baby girl never crossed their mind. Ren was suppose to be the boy's name but they had her so mother named her Rin. Cold, disolate. Such a horrible name for such a sweet little girl, is what her grandmother had said. All Rin did was watch the bombs falling and kept the score of who had more hits and wins.

_**This is my Vietnam  
>I'm at war<br>They keep on dropping bombs  
>And I keep score<strong>_

_**What do you expect from me?  
>What am I not giving you?<br>What could I do for you to make me OK in your eyes?**_

_**This is my Vietnam  
>I'm at war<br>They keep on dropping bombs  
>And I keep score<strong>_

What more did they expect from her? She aced in her studies was even went into a program they held for childern whose parents were in the miltary. All she ever wanted to do was make them proud of her. But all she did was bring them shame.

What was she not giving them? She gave every thing her all. All she did was give them what they wanted. Even then, it seemed like it wasn't enough. She always messed up some where and she didn't know how.

What could she do to make herself OK in their eyes? Nothing. Nothing could make her OK in their eyes. Her father said he cared for her, maybe even loved her, but he still wanted a son. Her mother only seemed to care about her schooling and if she behaved in school. And the only time her mother gave her affection was when ever father was home.

Was she really that bad of a child? Rose and Ichimaru seemed to think she was a good child. They always showered her with affection, even when the other wasn't around. Could it be possible that they cared for her more than her birth parents? But how is it possible?

_**This is my Vietnam  
>I'm at war<br>Life keeps on dropping bombs  
>And I keep score<strong>_

_**This is my Vietnam  
>This is my Vietnam<strong>_

In the words of her biological father: "This is my Vietnam, I'm at war." It wasn't until now that she realized what he meant. He was never happy with her mother. Rarely was he happy with Rin herself but he always tried to do what was best for her. Maybe, just maybe, that's why he and mother left her all alone in the world until the Takemaru's took her in. This was her Vietnam but now. Now the war has calmed down.

* * *

><p>Every night he would watch her sleep. She would tangle herself in his sheets and curl up against his side. It always amazed him how restless she seemed in her sleep but so carefree when she was awake. What when on in her dreams? Why couldn't she just talk to him like he knew she wanted to? Was she really that afraid of something?<p>

With a sigh, he ran his fingers through Rin's matted hair. Even though she said they were to stop having sex they still slept in the same bed every night. It seemed that they needed the other person's presence to sleep right. If she wasn't in the bed with him, he would stay up all night just thinking about her and start writing more poems for her. So far there have been twelve nights in the past month where they didn't sleep together in the same bed. Those nights he wrote over thirty poems all together.

Halloween was tomorrow and Rin had already found her costume. Sadly, she had also picked out his costume. Oh, how he was going to loathe wearing it. At least no one would recognize him, not even their closest friends. They wouldn't even recognize Rin when they see her. Now he had to sleep so they could get ready for tomorrow night.

Sesshomaru sunk down into his black satin pillows. Instantly he wrapped his around Rin's waist pulling her into his buried his face into her hair taking in the smell of her shampoo. The smell of her just seemed to always calm him and allow him to relax. Within seconds he was asleep.

* * *

><p>This was humilating! He should not be subjected to such torture. Why Rin chose this to be their costumes, he would never know. If they were reversed, he would be fine; but this, this was cruel. Sure, she was getting her payback for him not telling her about Kimiko. Wasn't this going a bit too far?<p>

Sesshomaru looked at himself in Rin's full length mirror for the second time since he had been forcefully changed into his costume. His hair silvery hair had been curled and pinned on his head in this weird bun thing he couldn't even begin to describe. There was even make-up on his face. Rin put this shade of lipstick called "Cock-Block Red" on his lips after applying ivory foundation on his face. She had even put black eyeliner and black eyeshadow on his eyes.

And these accursed heels and dress. The dress was a black. It was skin tight and the worst part was that Rin decided to put a bra on his and stuff it. The heels were silver. They weren't just any heels though. Rin just had to go all out and get him five inch pumps. She even put him in pantie hose and a thong! Then she painted his nails red.

_Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear_ is an old saying. Just like the saying Rin walked into the room all decked out in her black mens' suit. The shirt under her black jacket was a crimson red with a silk like texture. The black, shiny shoes really sold off the look of a guy. But the way she had on a wig really helped, same with the top hat. She honestly looked like a guy.

It had been torture for both of them to wrap this weird thing around her chest to hold her breasts tightly to her chest. Any one who saw her while it was going on knew how badly it hurt her for it to be wrapped so tightly. At least she wouldn't have to do it again. If it did, Sesshomaru knew that his poor Rin would die. It was painful as is.

"Well don't you just look sexy, _Sakura_," Rin giggled out as she walked over to him.

"Shut up, _Raze_. What kind of name is Raze?" Sesshomaru retorted as he moved uncomfortably. He did not know how Rin could where these things. And the dress' built in corset was a killer.

Sticking out her tongue, Rin walked over to him adding the last touch to his costume, the pendant her grandmother gave her before she was taken to the orphanage.

"I couldn't think of anything cool and guy-like, duh."

"Guys don't say 'duh'."

"Yes, they do," came Rin smart reply as she clasped the necklace.

"You should have just called yourself Renji."

". . ."

"I am right, you know it," said the triumphant _Sakura_.

Snorting, Rin looked to the side grumbling, "It sounds too much like Rin."

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru stared at their reflection. As if he wasn't tall before. The heels really made him tower over her. Why should he be subjected to such torture? He'll find out later tonight at Kagome Higurashi's halloween party.

Tonight would be a night they would all remember.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Annnnnd cut! There's the end of this chapter *is still laughing really hard* Sesshomaru in a dress. Man, I am cruel!<strong>

**Sesshomaru: . . . . This Sesshomaru should kill you, mortal.**

**Jinx: Kill me, I make you gay in my next story.**

**Rin: Can I be a guy then?**

**Sesshomaru: . . . **

**Jinx: I can make you appear to be a guy but you are really girl? Any ways.. *Avoid Sesshomaru's glare of impending death* Until next time my fellow readers!**


	16. Chapter 15: Rin's Revenge!

**A.N: Weeeeeeeeeeeee! Let's get this chapter on the roll! Hoot hoot! Ye-haw!**

**Taraah36:** Chu has no words D: How sad... I'm sure every one has dreams like that. Revenge is in this chapter and maybe gorey.

**jolie**: I know! I have to be cruel. After watching my little brother in the Womanless Beauty Pagent for the Northwest Shrine, I had to do something.

**Warning: Lemon ahead and Jinxie is a wee bit drunk off of Jack Daniels Whiskey No.7 and sweet wine so there maybe some horrible gore for Naraku ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its original characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Rin's Revenge!<strong>

After about twenty minutes riding in the car in uncomfortable silence, they finally arrived at Higurashi Shrine for the party. _Raze_ got out on the driver's side and walked over to the passenger side. _His_ suit seemed to sway in the wind as _he _opened up the passenger side door. _Sakura_ walked out of the car glaring at _her_ escort in pure displeasure. This costume was ridiculous! _She_ was a **he** and would have preferred staying that way.

"Come on, Maru," hissed Raze quietly.

"Rin," he growled out. "I am not going in there like this."

Rolling her eyes, Rin jerked him by his arm up the stairs. The only thing running through his mind was how much the heels were killing his feet the whole walk. He didn't know how women did it. Now, he would never ask Rin to wear them unless she felt like it. Same with the corset. It was suffocating him. It felt like he was breathing.

Rin had it easier than him. She just borrowed some of Sho's clothes since they were almost the same size. They fit her like a charm now that she was filling out. It made him so happy to see she was getting healthier. Her face seemed to glow and her hair shined a lot brighter. She was so beautiful and always smiled more now. Plus she was singing a lot more now. Sure, it was mainly old, American country songs but it was still singing.

"You owe me," he growled out sensually as he pulled her close nipping at her ear causing a gasp from her lips. "I expect a nice, long love-making session later tonight."

Closing her eyes, Rin nodded her head slowly. "F-Fine."

Smirking triumphantly, Sesshomaru allowed Rin to lead him towards the others at the party. Tonight would really be a night to remember.

"Go, go, go, go!" people cheered in the background as _Raze_ and _Sakura_ chugged their seperate pitchers of alcohol.

Both of them slammed their pitchers down on the table staring at each other before _Raze_ duoubled over near and nearly lost the alcohol _he_ had just consumed. _Sakura_ smirked before pushing some of _her_ hair back. Rin could not hold her alcohol and it made Sesshomaru swell with masculine pride to know he could beat his girlfriend in his one of his favorite things. He ran his hand up and down her back as she tried to calm her stomach.

Rin could not believe that people actually drank something so disgusting. It made her stomach churn as soon as it hit her tongue but Sesshomaru had challenged her. Her being her never backed down from a challenge. Much to her displeasure, she lost but tonight she would make him pay. He would never know what hit him.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, Rin stood up before grabbing his hand. Her dark, hazel brown eyes locked with his smoldering golden, amber eyes before she pulled him towards away from the party. It was getting late. And now that the chugging competition had ended, people were starting to leave. Some party. They had been here since 9 p.m. and now it was well after midnight. Guess every one had better things to do.

"Well guys, we are going to leave," Rin said chirply.

One of the female's groaned before grabbing Rin's arm. "C'mon _Raze_, we are going to the haunted house here on the shrine! Come with us!"

Sighing, Rin looked over at Sesshomaru watching him. Haunted houses really weren't her thing. She just wanted to go back to Sesshomaru's and strip out of these clothes so she could have a nice long soak in the tub with Sesshomaru. That always relaxed her even though they agreed on no sex. Wait, she promised him a long love-making session. Damn it! Curse him and the things he did to make her forget things.

"We will be right there, Kags," Sesshomaru said pulling Rin to him.

"Thanks, _Sakura_," giggled out the tall brunette before she ran off to see her boyfriend, Sesshomaru's younger brother, Inuyasha.

"Maru, I do not want to go," complained Rin as Sesshomaru gently led her over to where the other teens were walking into the entrance. It was the scariest thing, besides Naraku, she had ever seen. The way the skeletons of demons hung ominously over the entrance and blood seemed to be smeared on their claws and humungous fangs. The fog rolling out didn't help at all. It terrified. It honestly terrified her.

"We will go in for a second then leave," was all Sesshomaru said before pushing her in.

Whimpering her displeasure, Rin stubbornly went in clinging to Sesshomaru's arm. She closed her eyes tightly as he lead her through and she let her mind slip away from every thing. No matter what, she wasn't going to open her eyes for anything. The whole time she kept herself locked in her mind trying her best to not look at anything there.

It worked until they were at the end and one of the guys jumped out and grabbed her causing her to scream and punch him in the face. The sound seemed to echo at the exit as the guy fell back clutching his nose whining. Opening her eyes to peek at him she instantly felt bad. He was just trying to scare people to go the other way and she punched him.

"I am so sorry!" she cried out rushing over and trying to stop the bleeding.

Shoving her away, the guy stood up holding his nose. "I'm fine," he rasped out breathlessly. "It's just a scratch. I'm fine."

Rin was helpless as she watched him walk off before Sesshomaru started laughing. Sesshomaru was actually laughing. Laughing. He never laughed. He would normally let out a small sound that sounded like a laugh but it wasn't. Or he would smirk like he was amused. But if he was laughing he must have found it pretty amusing. Her fist hurt, probably not as much as that guy's nose, but it still hurt.

Wrapping his arm around Rin's waist, he led her out of the haunted house before shaking his head. "Never in my life has someone, other than Kagome and myself, punched my little brother in the face and got away with it," he chuckled out kissing her forehead.

"Oh, kami! That was Yasha?" she shrieked. She instantly felt worse.

"He will be fine," retorted Sesshomaru leading her down the steps of the shrine. "Let's go home, love."

Pouting, Rin allowed him to lead her down the steps of the shrine to her car. She even let him drive them back to his place which was twenty minutes longer than the drive from her place to the shrine. Funny how it took longer to get to the shrine from his place than for hers. It never ceased to amaze her. It was funny how Kagome was the same age as her and Inuyasha was a couple months younger than his girlfriend.

Not really paying attention to anything, they arrived at Sesshomaru's place sooner than she thought. She didn't even realize they were there until Sesshomaru started stripping her out of her clothes and kissing her neck. It always felt nice when he kissed her neck. Made her feel light and breathless. How she lived this long without the feeling of his lips on her flesh she would never know.

* * *

><p><strong>*~*Warning! Lemon Ahead!*~*<br>**  
>Their hands helped the other out of their clothes quickly. Every thing seemed to be moving in slow motion and their bodies were aching with need. Sesshomaru's member was pressed firmly against his girl's belly as he kissed her heatedly, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth as he lifted her up. Rin's hot core seemed to dripping with juices showing her need. Her own tongue battled his as he laid her back on his couch. It would take too much time for him to take her up to his bed room and he needed her now.<p>

His lips left butterfly kisses on her flesh as he worked his way down her body. Fingers kneaded and massaged her breasts before his tongue swirled around each dusty pink nipple as he moved farther down her body. She still tasted as sweet as she did when they first made love. It was just them then and there as he finally slipped between her parted legs.

There, there was the hidden treasure he had been searching for glistening with want and need. Smirking he leaned in letting his tongue flick over her pearl watching as she gasped and instantly grabbed at his hair softly pulling it as the pleasure slowly began to build with each flick. It was slow and torturous. With each flick of his tongue, his middle finger would stroke the lips of her mound seeming like it would slip into her but never did. It was driving Rin mad. She needed to feel something. She needed him.

"Tell me what you want, _Riiiiin," _groaned out Sesshomaru huskily as his tongue slipped farther down teasing her further.

Whimpering, Rin arched her hips in a silent plead. Never had she been so responsive and wanting. In honesty, Sesshomaru was enjoying teasing her; knowing he was the only person to please her in such a way made his member throb and his heart swell wuth happiness. His tongue slipped inside of instantly twirling around tasting and exploring the sweetness she emitted. It had been too long and both felt pleasure even though only one was receiving. Her fingers softly tugged at his hair as she moaned quietly with each movement of his skillful tongue before he finally pulled away.

If he stayed down there much longer, he wouldn't be able to control himself. The taste of her still coated his tongue and lips as he kissed her slipping his tongue into her mouth allowing her a sample. His member throbbed as he pressed the head against her entrance asking in silence if she was ready for him.

Rin gently pushed her hips to his taking in the head with a soft moan. She needed this, she needed him buried inside of her. With a passionate kiss that sent the electricity burning in their veins Sesshomaru gave a long, slow stroke into her. His hips rolled as her hips arched up into his. Her legs wrapped around his hips allowing him to go farther in.

The sounds she made drove him crazy. With every thrust and roll of his hips she seemed to cry out his name as the pace picked up. His mouth would suckle, his teeh nibble, and his tongue would swirl around her breasts causing her moans to become even louder. her nails bit into the flesh of his back as she buried her face into the crook of his neck.

Their bodies were covered in sweat and moving wildly to the pace they always moved to. Hard, rough, dominating, and fast. Gentle, loving, caring, and slow. It was a beat they only knew. A pace they knew by heart as if the gods themselves made it just for them. Pleasure and love seemed to pour for their bodies as began to move faster and harder. Their hips bucking and becoming more wild.

Only the sound of flesh hitting flesh and the calling of their lover's name was heard in the room. The couch groaned under the force of the movements of the couple. Nothing seemed to matter to them other than their partner. It was them and only them there. That's all that mattered. No one else mattered, not even the world outside.

With one last cry and forcefully thrust, both teenagers reached their peaks. Stars seemed to dance across their vision as their joint orgasm hit them hard. Rin's hot juices seemed to coat Sesshomaru's member, while Sesshomaru's own hot cum covered the inside of her. They held on tightly to each other as the breathed heavily. They had had some pretty heated sessions before but this by far was the hottest.

***~*Lemon End*~***

* * *

><p>Kissing her neck, Sesshomaru carefully rolled them over so Rin was laying on his chest with himself still buried inside of her. He was not ready to give up the sweet warmth of her just yet. He just wanted to feel it a bit longer before they went to shower and changed for bed. That was when he realized it. The stupid idiot forgot to wear a condom.<p>

His body instantly stiffened with the realization. Never had he forgotten to wear a condom. How could he have been so stupid!

"What's wrong, Maru," Rin whispered as she looked up at him.

"Are you still on the pill?" he forced out normally.

It took longer for her to think than he would have liked. "Well yeah. Why?"

Sighing in relief, he whispered regretfully, "I forgot to put on a condom this time."

Blinking, Rin stared at him before setting up much to both of their displeasure. Her eyes stared into his thoughtfully as her mind raced. He forgot to put on the condom? She couldn't remember if she even checked to make sure he put one on. If he said he forgot it that meant, it meant she didn't check. They were always careful to make sure they she didn't get pregnant. Kami only knows what would happen if she did. Sesshomaru would probably leave her and go back to Kagura.

Without her realizing it, Rin had started biting on her bottom lip as she pondered over every thing. Sesshomaru reached up and gently stroked her cheek. There was nothing they could do now. He wasn't going to make her get an abortion if she was pregnant. Actually, he'd stay with her and take care of the baby. Then when they got out of high school, he'd marry her. That was his plan and had been for a while, minus the baby before the marriage. Beggers can't be choosers. If she's pregnant then she's pregnant, no big deal.

"You know I'd stay with you, Rin. You may not even get pregnant," he said smiling at her encouragingly.

"Sessho, it's my ovulation time. I'm most fertile now," she whispered out.

Ah, they're fucked. More than likely she's pregnant. Well at least they are graduating this year. That will make every thing...easier. Besides, it could possibly turn out that she wasn't pregnant and next time they will be move careful. They will have to be. Takemaru was going to kill him if he got Rin pregnant. The man was just now starting to allow Rin to come over to his place to stay the night. Sure, they had sex in Rin's room but they always kept quiet, and it was only when her family was gone.

"We will take it as it comes," she said smiling.

"Hn," was all she got as Sesshomaru stood up holding her in his arms as he walked up the stairs. "Let's take a quick shower then go to bed."

"Okay," she whispered out snuggling into his warm chest. He always felt safe and homey to her.

After a quick shower and a play fight over Rin wearing a pair of Sesshomaru's boxers and a shirt, they were finally ready for bed. Rin quickly jumped in snuggling into the sheets and snagging Sesshomaru's favorite pillow at the little stuffed dog he got for her. Fluffy, the stuffed dog, always slept with them wherever they were. He was Rin's favorite out of all the things Sesshomaru got for her. Sesshomaru never understood it but never thought to ask.

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru slipped onto the bed and pulled the covers over him. His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist pulling her close and to his side of the bed. Technically, they didn't have their own side of the bed since they always slept on one side. Still he had always slept on that side of the bed and she had fallen asleep on that side before the started dating. She had always said it was a very comforting side and she loved it.

"Night, Lord Fluffy-kins," she yawned.

"Good night, Little Flower," he whispered into her hair before they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The morning was quiet and slightly chilly as Rin walked towards the park. Today was a perfect day for feeding the birds and Rin had been planning this for weeks. She had always loved bird feeding and people watching, especially if Sesshomaru was with her. He was suppose to meet her here really soon. Nothing could ruin this day. Nothing at all.<p>

"Rin!" came an angry yell from across the park causing Rin.

Nothing except for Rin's crazy ex-boyfriend, Naraku.

"Leave me alone, Naraku," she snapped out quickly standing up and gathering her stuff from the bench. This couldn't be worse. They were alone at the park and Sesshomaru wasn't suppose to get here for another hour. She knew she shouldn't have went to the park early. Sesshomaru was always telling her to always wait for him but she just wanted to find a great spot for people watching. Now this was happening.

"Don't you fucking walk away from me," Naraku snarled out as he finally caught up to her. His hand roughly grabbed her upper arm before turning her around and slapping her across the face. "You stupid little bitch! How could you leave me for that ignorant bastard? HE doesn't even care about you like I DO!"

He was more than crazy, he was pyshco. There was no one here to save her, she thought as she raised her hand to her face touching her abused cheek. How did he know she was going to be here? Was he stalking her now? Where was Sesshomaru when she needed him most.

Shaking her, he demanded, "Answer me, damnit!"

Rin shook her head trying her best to jerk out of his hold. All it caused was him tightening his grip and dragging her off into the trees as she fought back. Her voice was frozen and she couldn't scream out for help. She was too terrified. Only one thought was running through her head, where was Sesshomaru.

As soon as she was shoved onto the ground and Naraku climbed on top of her, Rin's fight-or-flight finally kicked in. Her left leg rose up and she kneed him hard between the legs. While he was distracted with trying to grab at his groin, she shoved him off and bolted off deeper into the woods. If she could reach the lake in the center of the woods, she'd have a chance to escape but she was going to get really sick afterwards. None of that mattered, all that mattered was escaping Naraku.

Right hand over her stomach, she prayed that if she was pregnant it wouldn't harm the baby. It would destroy her if while she was escaping she accidently killed it. She send a silent plea to the heavens that Sesshomaru, or her family, would know something was wrong since she didn't call when she said she would. Her strength wasn't enough to fight off Naraku, he was so much stronger than her.

Before she knew what happened, a rock collided with the back of her head sending her tumbling to the ground. Vision blurred and head hurting, she crawled on her belly trying her best to stand up. Her head a lot and she was starting to see spots. Who threw that rock at her? The question was answered when she was suddenly rolled over.

Naraku stood over her maleviolently. His crimson eyes seemed to be filled with nothing but lust and hatred and sick intent. How some one could hold such horrible emotions she would never know. All she knew was that he was trying to tear her clothes off and her head hurt so badly that it was hard to fight him off. She knew instantly that he had ripped off her shirt and jacket because the chill of the air bit at her skin.

That sent everything into overdrive, her hands searched for anything above her head as he roughly fondled her delicate skin and bit at her neck. It brought tears to her eyes. A branch hit the tips of her fingers right when she felt him struggling to get her belt undone. Raising it, she slammed it against the side of his face sending him flying to the side and hitting his head on a tree.

Eyes filled with tears and mind filled with memories of what he did to her was all she saw as she continually slammed the branch down on his body. She kicked, she punched, and beat him as he beat her. Nothing was in her mind but those horrid memories. The way he tried forcing himself on her on multiple occassions. And the memories of how he would not allow to do anything but stay by his side.

Even as his breathing shallowed out and became harsh she couldn't stop. She was so locked in her memories and pain she couldn't stop herself. The only thing that finally stopped her was when those familiar strong arms wrapped around her and took away the branch and pulled her close. Nothing seemed real to her any more. There didn't seem to be any thing but those comforting arms. Sesshomaru. His face was the last thing she remembered seeing before bursting into tears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>30 Minutes Earlier<strong>_

Something was wrong. Rin should have called him over half an hour ago. She always called on time to let him know if she was safe. Sesshomaru was getting worried. He had even called her family to see if she checked in with them. When they told him no, he called his family and asked. No one seemed to have heard from her since she left the house. This wasn't normal for Rin. Screw this damn merger meeting, he was going to check on.

Quickly excusing himself, Sesshomaru left the conference room with his father not far behind him. He did not have time for this.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" ask Inutaisho worriedly.

"During break, I called every one. Rin has not checked in with any one. I'm going to check on her," he said coldly heading to the stairs since the elevator would take too long.

"She's probably fine." In all truth, Inutaisho was worried about her as well. She always called Sesshomaru when she got somewhere to let him know she was fine. They all knew what happened with Naraku and that Naraku was still after her.

Growling Sesshomaru jerked out the door to the stair case and ran down them instantly calling the authorities telling him what he believed was going on. They had already been warned about Naraku and if he some how slipped away from under their eyes, he was going to kill some one. Not just any one. He would kill Naraku after beating him close to death. No one would touch Rin in such a fashion and leave to tell about. No one.

The run to the park seemed longer than it should have. It would normally take about thirty-five minutes for him to run there. He did it in twenty before he began searching. His eyes scanned the peaceful park noticing some branches parted and broken. That had to be where. He could hear the police sirens in the background before he called them again. He told them where he saw the way they went and where he believed they would go.

Even as his legs complained from the force of his run before, he made himself run through the woods before he saw the blood splatters on the ground. It have taken him ten minutes just to find this one clue before he continued. All he heard was the sound of a some one choking and some thing hitting flesh. With red blurring his vision he bursted out of the trees to see beating Naraku. She was beating him with a branch and only had her bra on her top half and it looked ripped.

"Rin," he tried. She didn't answer. Her eyes were wide and terrified. Naraku, if that was Naraku, looked more like a brutalized body.

Slowly, we walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. He knew that abused women normally broke free from their abuser and returned the favor, but he didn't believe his sweet Rin was capable of such a thing. The branch was taken from her hands by him before he kissed her forehead. Her tears seemed to soak right through his shirt but he didn't care.

"You came," she rasped out through her tears. "You finally came."

"I came," he whispered as authorities seemed to appear at the scene. Rin finally passed out in his arms from exhaustion. Sesshomaru just lifted her up into his arms and walked away heading to where the nearest ambulance would be outside of the woods. This was going to be hard to explain to her parents.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Not as brutual as I would have liked but I'm passing out and I need a shower. It took FIVE hours just for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. I am going to bed. Review review review! Reviews are love to me. My buzz left and I feel exhausted.<strong>


	17. Chapter 16: Inutaisho and Rosa

**A.N: *Spooky back ground music with wolves howling and evilness* Welcome dear readers to yet another chapter of **_**How We Began**_**. I hope you enjoy this because it could be your last time reading. *SHuts off the music as it starts laughing* Sorreh~ I ish a Halloween Freak!**

**icegirljenni:** She can't kill Naraku yet hon. HIs punishment will be worse, way worse. IN due time, in due time. Hope you have a spooky ol' hallows' eve!

**Sess-Rinlover123:** Yup, he finally got what he deserved, kind of. Should have been more brutual...Who knows? You will just have to read and see. And it is very sweet. *big starry eyes*

**Taraah36:** I was meaning on making it very brutual and gorey and all that stuff, but I was falling asleep on the keyboard and couldn't stay awake any long.. I sowwy. o_o Not so many questions at once. Just read on and you will see!**  
>jolie: <strong>I am glad you loved it, writers aim to please their readers. It's fine, it wasn't you making me exhausted, just a lot going on outside of this fanfic in real life. Aww, you didn't like Naraku get his butt pounded? Yup, and Naraku can die in a ditch. Wait...that's not cruel enough.

**bookworm4ever81:** Yeah lol, citrusy goodness (that needs more detail and fire) and Naraku getting beat (needed more brutality and detail). It's a-coming, don't worry.

**Sell Chan:** Why thank you ^/^ that's so sweet. Hmmm, is Rin pregnant. Well, honey, you have to read on. That's a secret. And is Sesshomary going to kill Naraku... Well, like I said about the pregnancy, you are going to have to read on. It's all a secret. And I don't want to spoil it. Go rest, dear.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's original characters. I also do not own **_**Dark Gold**_**, the book and all the **_**Carpathian novels**_** strictly belong to Christine Feehan, who I praise for her epic view on vampires.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Inutaisho and Rosa<strong>

"I do not understand," cried out a distressed Rosa as the police officer explained the incident at the park.

Ichimaru wrapped his arms tightly around his wife. Every thing was starting to click in place. Naraku had always been peculiar and Rin seemed to always be mysteriously coming home with bruises. At first, he believed it was sports but then there were scratches and bites. When he pulled Rin off to the side and asked about them, she said that had been wrestling with Naraku.

Gently gripping Rosa's shoulders, Ichimaru nodded at the officer. If he talked now, or even moved too much, he would snap. He wanted to feel Naraku's neck under his hands. How he wanted to torture that bastard. No one, and he truly means no one, hurts his little girl and gets away with it. She had been through enough as it was.

"Evening, Mr. and Mrs. Takemaru," said a tall, silver-headed figure.

Sniffling, Rosa looked at him trying to keep her sorrow hidden. "Who are you?" she questioned softly.

Raising one elegant eyebrow, the figure softly bowed. "Forgive my rudeness, I'm Inutaisho Takahashi. There are some things I need to speak to you about concerning your daughter, Rin."

Trying his best to stay calm, Ichimaru stepped out of the door way with Rosa in tow.

"Please, come in, Mr. Takahashi," Rosa politely said before rushing off to the kitchen. As in every ethnic group, she made drinks and snacks for all.

Ichimaru led Inutaisho to the small library they had in the house. Both males were quiet, even as they sat down. Ichimaru rested his chin on his interlocked hands, his electic blue eyes studying the golden eyed man.

Inutaisho just casually crossed his legs and looked out ignoring the man watching him. Any other time it would not bother him to come to some one's house and give them bad news, but he just hadn't met Rin's parents before now and wished it was under different circumstances they were meeting under. Rin's mental state was at risk with how well this meeting went. The poor thing had pulled herself deep within the confines of her mind. Right before she was completely gone, she begged Inutaisho for him to go to her parents himself and explain what had been going on between Naraku and herself.

Closing his golden eyes, his cleared his mind of the disheveled image of Rin curled up on the hospital bed and Sesshomaru holding her close. Sesshomaru. Opening his eyes he remembered how lost his eldest son look. None of them knew what to do. All had been given a task to do by Rin. And all of them were heading to do them.

"Sorry for the wait, Mr. Takahashi," came Rosa quiet, musical voice as she sat the tray of goodies on the table. "We weren't expecting guests today."

Inutaisho smiled reassuringly at the tall brunette that had natural red streaks through her long hair. "Please, call me Inutaisho, or Taisho. I wasn't expecting on make house calls today but a young girl asked me to stop by her parents and explain some things."

The Takemaru couple froze. How could one of the wealthiest men in the country, maybe even the world, know their daughter. Rosa was a little scared hoping that her daughter didn't do anything horrible to his highly respected man. Ichimaru was fuming silently, praying to every kami that this man had violated his daughter.

Clearing his throat, Inutaisho sat up on end. "Your daughter is dating my son, Sesshomaru," he began cautiously.

"Sesshy-bear," Rosa gasped out. "You are Sesshy's father!"

It took every thing in him not to laugh. This woman called his stoic son "Sesshy'bear".

"Why yes, I am," he said smiling.

"You have a fine boy, Inutaisho," Ichimaru said. "He is a fine gentlemen."

"I would hope so. As much as I would like to continue this conversation, we have much more important matters to talk about," sighed out the tall male finally dropping his mask of ease showing his worried.

Rosa sat down next to her husband staring at the man. It was said that Inutaisho Takahashi was the most care-free man in the world and to see him so worried about something meant it was important. The question was, how did it involve them?

"When I first met your daughter, I noticed that she was really unhealthy. At first, I believed it was her parents until Sesshomaru explained to me what was happening," he began closing his eyes not looking at the family. "Apparently Naraku Zetzuma Kaze had been beating and starving her," he said clenching his fists.

Rosa and Ichimaru watched. Rosa with tears in her eyes. Ichimaru wanting to kill that little bastard was turning into some thing more cruel. Both wondered why this man never went to the police.

"Rin begged me not to tell any one. So, being the man that I am, I had men watching Naraku around the clock. Not to mention, Rin was told to call before and after she left her place and when she reached her destination." Inutaisho brought a hand to his tired eyes pinching the bridge of his nose. "All of this worked and had been working since her and Sesshomaru got back from the States. That is, until earlier today."

Rosa was the first to speak. Fear was laced in her voice. "What do you mean 'until earlier today'?"

Finally looking at them, Inutaisho's eyes showed how sorry he was. "One of the men watching Naraku went on a food run for him and his partner. When he returned, his partner was knocked out cold and Naraku was nowhere in sight. More of my men started searching for Naraku but it was too late, he was all ready gone and Rin hadn't called Sesshomaru when she said.

"Sesshomaru had been sitting in the meeting room with me when he felt something was wrong and left," He said before leaning back watching the couple. "When he found Rin and Naraku, Naraku wasn't even identifiable. And Rin," he hesitated. "From what Sesshomaru said, was missing her shirt and jacket and completely covered in bruises. She also had a head injury with a fractured ankle."

Tears swelled in Rosa's hazel eyes before she stood up. A hand was covering her mouth as she choked back a sob. Her eyes watched Inutaisho waiting for him to continue.

"What happened before, when my daughter was with that little bastard?" Ichimaru all but growled out before standing beside his wife pulling her close into the shelter of his arms.

With a sad sigh, Inutaisho continued. "He abused your daughter. Physical, mentally, and emotionally. From what Sesshomaru said, the only thing he hadn't done yet was deflower young Rin before she got with Sesshomaru."

Rosa froze and her head snapped over to Inutaisho as Ichimaru choked on his words. "He beat my baby girl...?"

Ichimaru pulled his wife closer both listening to what else Inutaisho said.

"From what the saw in Naraku's house, there were tapes," Inutaisho choked out painfully. He really didn't want to continue, but he had to. "The tapes held the contents of what he did to Rin and his...his sexual fantasies that couldn't do on Rin. He used other girls for his fantasies but only two were in there regularly."

"Please," pleaded a distressed Rosa. "No more."

Inutaisho sighed before sighing. "I apologize. Rin had asked me to tell you every thing I knew concerning Naraku and herself."

"Why would she ask you and not tell us herself?" snapped out Ichimaru. All friendliness gone and replaced with suspicion. "How do we know you weren't really the one hurting our daughter!"

Rosa stared at both males in disbelief.

"Because, before you daughter pulled herself in the confines of her mind, she told me every thing. She is at one of my private hospitals and I'll take you to her."

Growling, Ichimaru tightened his grip around his wife. He didn't want to trust this man.

"Ichi," Rosa cooed with tears still in her eyes. Her little girl had been hurt and now her husband was acting like a caveman. "Let's go with him. I need to see our Rinny."

Finally looking at his wife, Ichimaru sighed in defeat. His wife always seemed to melt away his resolve and get things done her way. It had to be those hypnotic and enticing hazel eyes.

"Fine, but if he does some thing funny, he will regret it. Big hot shot, or not," Ichimaru said before turning and storming out of the room to fume.

Rosa watched her husband before sighing and looking up at Inutaisho. "Please forgive my husband for his rudeness. We just are very lucky to have Rin and are very overprotective of her."

"She speaks of you often," said Inutaisho catching her off-guard. "She blames herself for the scar marring your face. Said that she wishes she never ran out into the storm looking for her biological parents."

With softened hazel eyes, Rosa smiled some. That sounded so much like her little Rin. Always blaming herself for something that wasn't her fault. Yes, she had been the cause but not the fault.

"You speak very fondly of her."

Inutaisho smiled, truly smiled at the woman nearly taking her breath away. "I am in debt to your daughter. My wife and myself see her as one of our own children and have taken her in as such."

Nodding, Rosa headed to the door with Inutaisho following behind her. Both walked in comfortable silence. Even though the only relation between them was by law, Rin held Rosa's beauty and nature. Some thing could get her upset, yet she would find a reason to smile.

"You and Rin, you both seem so much a like," Inutaisho complimented.

Rosa laughed melodically. "That tends to happen to with a mother and daughter, even if there is no blood relation."

Inutaisho smiled at her, his golden eyes shining with respect. "She said that you are blood mother because she was the one who donated blood to you when you were hurt, and you did the same for her when she was really ill. In her mind, that made you her blood mother."

Tears swelled in her eyes. Rin saw her as her blood mother and that meant more to her than any thing.

"Come," Inutaisho motioned to the front door. "She was asking for you before she withdrew from every thing and every one. Apparently, she knew your husband would leave."

"Yes, he tends to do that. I better call him when we get there," Rosa sighed out before walking out the door with Inutaisho. Her little girl picked out a good group of family and friends. If anything ever happened to her or Ichimaru, she knew Rin would be well taken care of. And that thought warmed her heart as she slide into the passenger side of the car before Inutaisho closed the door and got into the driver's seat. If only her husband wasn't such a push over at times.

With a flick of her wrist she pulled out her cell phone and called her husband telling him she was on her way to see Rin and she'd send him the address when she got there. The times ahead were going to be hard and difficult, they were all going to need to get along. This, Rosa knew. Maybe one day they would all be family.

"Sesshomaru is very fond of Rin," Inutaisho began interrupting Rosa's thoughts.

She smiled, replying. "Yes, and she is very fond of him."

Inutaisho laughed. "From the looks of it, I see a marriage in the future."

"Ah, so I wasn't the only one?" Rosa asked happily.

With a smile, Inutaisho drove easily down the highway.

"Izayoi, my wife, has all ready began popping ideas at Sesshomaru. She wants Rin to be her daughter-in-law, soon," he chuckled out at the memory of Izayoi scolding Sesshomaru for taking Rin's innocence before marriage and telling him that he better marry her. She wasn't going to let Rin slip away so easily.

"Sesshomaru would make a great son-in-law. And from the looks of it, we would all get along just fine," Rosa said smiling.

"I must apologize for not meeting with your husband and yourself sooner. As you know I work around the clock and I was actually planning on treating your family to a nice dinner tomorrow night. Rin was going to talk to you both about it tonight before..." he trailed off sadly.

"Yes. It would have been nice meeting you sooner. Not because you are a rich man but because well, we might be family soon," she whispered softly staring out the window.

Inutaisho laughed at the 'rich' part making the mood merry again. "Rin has all ready informed me you two are not gold-diggers and are happy with the title of middle class."

"I am glad. Besides, we love working for the money we earn."

"I have also been informed of that. Rin said you teach music and own your own flower place. Your husband is a carpenter and makes the most beautiful furniture. I am surprised that he does not own his own company and become more well known. Izayoi and I are always buying his furniture."

"Really?" questioned a shocked Rosa.

"Well, yes. We use our account under a different name, but yes. They are quite beautiful pieces," Inutaisho chuckled out. "As soon as he puts something new out, Izayoi has to have it. She loves his furniture and especially loves those little wood statues and music boxes he carves."

Rosa seemed to beam with pride. "He loves making music boxes and the wooden statues."

Pulling into the hospital parking lot, Inutaisho found his parking spot near the entrance. "Like I was saying, he could make his own company. All my collegues buy his work and say the same thing. We would all help him out."

Nodding, Rosa went to open her door but Inutaisho motioned for her to stop. He slid out of his seat and walked out to her side of the vehicle after closing his door.

"It is impolite for a woman to open her own door," he stated when she sent him a questioning look after he helped her out of the car.

"Now I see who Sesshomaru gets his politeness from," giggled Rosa as Inutaisho led her inside.

"He was raised a gentlemen like all Takahashi have been raised."

* * *

><p>Out of nowhere Sesshomaru walked over to them. One minute he hadn't been there and the next he was there. His normally perfect silver hair was matted and disheveled. He looked like a vulnerable child and it broke her heart. Rin must have been in a bad state.<p>

"How is she?" asked a worried Inutaisho. In truth, he hated Sesshomaru looking like this but it made him slightly happy to know Rin affected him so.

Sesshomaru sighed uncharacteristically before answering. "Better. She still can't believe what she did."

Rosa reached up and stroked Sesshomaru's cheek in a motherly way causing him to finally notice her. Normally he never let any one touch him but Rosa and Rin seemed to be an exception which shocked Inutaisho.

"How are you holding up, Sesshy-bear?" she asked worriedly before wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a mother-like embrace as he fell to his knees. She cared for Sesshomaru like he was her own son and seeing him this way made her maternal instincts kick in.

The young man just buried his face into her stomach as she held him. All he needed was just a few minutes of comfort from the woman who his beloved took after. Rosa had treated him like her own son and cared for him. He accepted her as a substitute mother just as he finally accepted Izayoi as his mother since his own mother just left him with his father.

"I am worried," he admitted. "They are doing blood work now to make sure nothing is in her system.

Nodding, Rosa placed a kiss on the top of his head. Her fingers ran through his hair soothing him further, not to mention working out the knots in his hair.

All Inutaisho could do was watch. Rin always seemed to break down, much like Sesshomaru was, in front of him when Sesshomaru wasn't around to comfort her. It still surprised him to see his son act in such a fashion. His son was normally strong-willed, calm, calculating, and never showed weakness. That is, until Rin came in the picture all those years ago. That's when they all noticed a change in him,

The father remembered it like it was yesterday. His eldest son had came home fuming about a doe-eyed brunette who had a small ponytail on the ride side of her head that had the shorter layer of her hair in it. The young preteen had snapped that she stole his first kiss by "accidently" running into him. He said that she did it on purpose and she even made him like it.

After that day they all knew when he and Rin kissed. Sesshomaru would always come over infuriated and drag Izayoi off to talk to her. Inutaisho had listened in on one conversation the last time it happened nearly a year ago. He remembered how his son seemed to pace and growl out his words. He was mad that Rin could make him feel so weak and make him want to take her like a man took a woman. But he never would because she was with Naraku.

Now looking at his son, he was shocked that he was even with her. After all those times hearing his son say he would never mess up the company merge for "a little slip of a girl" he finally took what he wanted. And what he had wanted was Rin in all her innocence. Now watching Sesshomaru made his heart swell with pride. He couldn't help but hope that nothing bad happened to Rin. If it did, he just knew his son would fall into a world that no one, but Rin, could get into.

"It will be okay," he heard Rosa whisper out which brought Inutaisho out of his thoughts. "Rin is a strong girl, you know this, Sessh."

"I know," Sesshomaru rasped out, his voice husky from worry. Finally, the young man stood to his full height before pulling the smaller woman into a tight hug. "Thank-you again, Mother Rosa, for all you have done for me."

Rolling her eyes, Rosa hugging him back saying, "Oh, you are nothing but a big softie. You need to be cuddly like this more often, Sesshy-bear." Yet, her voice stayed teasing. It was amazing she could stay so calm just to comfort his son.

"Come," Sesshomaru said clearing his throat. "Rin has been asking for you ever since we got her talking again."

With soft eyes, Rosa nodded and followed Sesshomaru. Inutaisho knew that Sesshomaru would be going to see Sho, Rin's older brother, very soon. Just like Izayoi went to where Rin told her Ichimaru would be heading. This had been a long and tiring day, and it wasn't over yet. It was far from over.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: And next chapter will be what happens with Ichimaru and Izayoi!<strong>


	18. Chapter 17: Izayoi and Ichimaru

**A.N: Well I got some good news. I am working on chapter 12 for **_**Welcome to My Life**_**but...I'm not like how it is turning out. I've got some things twisted and messed up so I am going BACK through the chapter in progress and fixing it before I post it. So yeah... I'm really happy you all are enjoying it, it makes my heart swell with happiness and uh, well yeah. So on with repsonses to reviews.**

**icegirljenni:** I'ma try to make it as brutal and gorey as possible next time. The idea is for Rosa to be the strong-will mother and uh, also be emotional but able to push aside her own emotions for others and uh, well yeah. It was suppose to be cute, glad some one else noticed *Hands you a cookie* Lol, Rin will recover soon, don't worry. And LOL Marriage might be ahead for our young couple, who knows *Shifty eyes*

**Sess-Rinlover123:** Poor Rin :( Went into shock and now Daddy Ichimaru is wanting to kill *Little black spider behind me: Kill...Kill...KILL!* O_O Run Sess-Rin! XD

**Taraah36:** Lol, any one would be lucky to have Taisho lol. Amen! We KNOW he won't be the same with any one else so let's pray that things work out and they get married soon! *LeGasp* How did you know that that kind of moment was coming up! Are you in my head again, Taraah? Fo Shame. DX Taraah, you need to get out of my head before I have to change my ideas, LMAO

**DreamOrNightmare:** One thing before I begin, I LOVE your name lol. Thank-you for the compliment. And I'm sure I speak for every one reading when I say we feel bad for Rin and all want to kill Naraku. And it was pretty cute and funny when she called him "Sesshy-bear". What I mean by this chapter will be Ichimaru and Izayoi is like with Inutaisho and Rosa, Izayoi will be talking with Ichimaru much like Inutaisho did Rosa. No, I'm not pairing them together. Strictly family-like. Inutaisho and Izayoi were lovers in the manga and series so I plan to keep it that way. And don't apologize. Nothing you ask will be stupid, dear. And I'm glad you like it, but don't compliment me too much, I may start getting cocky. I'm joking, Compliments are love *Hands you a cookie*

**jolie:** Parts like "Sesshy-bear" are put in to make you laugh, honey. No, she won't lock herself from any one she is just...trying to deal with it you could say. Oh he will pay. I'm thinking about inserting a Carpathian from one of my newest favorite fantasy book series into here. And fudge! I meant to have one be Rin's doctor :/ Grumble. LOL There might be a wedding my dear.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its original characters. I only own this Mountain Dew and butt load of chocolate next to me that I am munching on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Izayoi and Ichimaru<strong>

The man just couldn't believe it. Wouldn't believe it. His little girl being beat right under his nose. Yet, it was well hidden. Why hadn't he been informed sooner? Was it because she was scared? Or was it because she was threatened? Whatever the reason, why others knew before his own family did infuriated him to no end. They should have known first, not some strangers.

"Ichimaru?" whispered a soft voice behind him.

Whipping around thinking it was Rosa, Ichimaru turned to the gentle voice only to stare angerly. His normally calm blue eyes flashed deadly at the black haired woman with hazelnut eyes. Why was she here?

"Rin asked me to find you," she said softly as if reading his thoughts. "She told me you'd be here."

Grunting Ichimaru used his height to his advantage and towered of Izayoi.

"You should leave," was the only warning he gave.

With a shake of her head, Izayoi shook her head before sitting down on the porch swing. Her legs gently moved it back and forth.

"She said you'd try to be Mr. I-Am-Taller-So-Back-Down-Because-I-Am-So-Manly, her words not mine," sighed out the tired woman finally letting down her guard and sinking into the swing resting against the back. "We couldn't tell you about what was happening because Rin made us all promise. She wanted to tell you all after every settled down and Naraku calmed down.

"Rin was actually planning on bringing it up tonight after dinner but then this all happened. Seems like our dinner reservations will have to cancelled and set aside for another time," she chuckled out humorlessly.

Slightly stunned, Ichimaru sat down next to Izayoi careful to keep his distance. "Explain."

Smiling mentally, Izayoi closed her eyes. "Well Rin and myself have been planning a dinner for all of us, your family and mine, to have a nice dinner, covered by me of course, and we were going to have a nice before Rin told you all every thing. Such as," Izayoi suddenly hesitated. "Well, she will tell you."

"I want to kill him," stated Ichimaru bluntly. "I want to feel the life lead his body under my hands as I kill him slow and painfully."

The female just nodded her head. She too wished Naraku would pay for his evil deeds, but not in the way Ichimaru wished. All she wanted was for karma to come and bite him right on the rear. Maybe one day really soon she'd get her wish.

"Yes, but would you wish to leave Rin alone?" questioned Izayoi worried.

"No," he admitted more to himself than to her. He could never leave his Rin alone in this world without him. She had been alone enough.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Izayoi looked at him seriously. Never in her life had she been so serious. "Then do not kill him. Let the law handle him."

That's all she said before she left. She had did what she came to do and now it was time to return to Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I know, it's really short. BUt I am exhausted. Scaring the piss out of little kids on a hay ride, when it's like 40 degrees out, takes a lot out of you. I am going to bed. Good night my dear readers. Have a good day.<strong>


	19. Chapter 18: What!

**A.n: Alright alright! In this chapter we get to see what is happening with Rin! AND I'm bringing in one of my favorite Carpathian males, Gregori, but sadly I am turning him into a human. He is a healer and known as **_**The Dark One**_** mwhahahaha!  
>Gregori: *Pale silver eyes glare menacingly at Jinx* I do not intend to be a part of a human's fantasy.<br>Jinx: -w- I'll bring Savannah in *Waggles eyebrows* You know you want your beautiful lifemate with you  
>Gregori: You harm her, you die.<br>Jinx: YAY! He's gonna be Rinny's doctor, **_**human**_** doctor.**

**Taraah36:** Izayoi wanted to stay longer BUT she did have to check on Rin. And who knows? We will just have to wait and see what else she has to tell her Big Bad Daddy. Tear moment is coming up, don't worry.  
>Ps: Get out you eval! xD Joking.<p>

**jolie:** Yeah, let's try to let the law handle it afterwards. And Omg, Do you read Christine Feehan books too? Like the Carpathian Novels? And you get some rest yourself lol.

**icegirljenni:** Good, good, very good *Pets jenni's head creepily with eerie music behind us* Joking. He will punished severely, don't worry about that. You're welcome for the cookies. Izayoi could probably calm down an angery grizzly bear who was woken early from hibernation. Well we _could_ let some big ol' bikers, who happen to know Rin, come along and beat him black and blue. You have a wonderful day as well deary.

**Sess-Rinlover123:** Of course Rin really knows her dad. What daughter doesn't know their father that well? Any father would go to comfort his child as much as possible, even if it hurt his pride. Oh, the thoughts were tuned down a lot. They were going to be a lot worse. Lol, ramble as much as you want dear, I don't mind.

**DreamOrNightmare:** Your name is more awesome than mine, lol! You're not stuck up at all :3 Darn, I was hoping no one would catch onto Ichimaru and Sesshomaru being sort of a like... You are very observant. A trick to making a guy back down when he becomes "Mr. I-Am-Taller-So-Back-Down-Because-I-Am-So-Manly" is to get a box, stand on it and glare down at them. Or, just do like Izayoi and seem unphased by their childishness.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its original characters. I also do not own Gregori (**_**The Dark One)**_** or his lifemate Savannah Dubrinsky from the **_**Dark Series**_** (or Carpathian novels, as I call them), they are strictly Christine Feehan's. I also do not own "Memories" by Within Temptation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Enter Gregori the Dark One, And Rin's What?<strong>

All was quiet in Rin's hospital room. No one moved or so much as breathed a word. The four occupants were quiet and waiting. Sesshomaru waiting on Rin to finally speak to him. Inutaisho wondering where Rosa was. And Izayoi was just lost in her own musings about what the doctor would say. Rin was the only one whose musings were something totally different.

Rin's thoughts were on that of her doctor. Her doctor whose eyes were almost as strange as the Takahashi males. The doctor had cold, silver eyes that looked like steel when he was mad. Or when his wife, Savannah, was near they would turn to this warm mercury color. They were so beautiful and the only thing keeping her from looking at any one else in the room whenever he entered.

"Mother," whispered Rin solemnly. "I want my mother." Her voice couldn't reach higher than a hushed whisper.

Sesshomaru instantly pounced on the chance to hear her voice again. It was driving him insane not hear that beautiful voice she possessed. The voice that stole his heart and made him weak.

"I will go get her. She is here in the hospital," said Sesshomaru as he stood up.

Dull brown eyes looked up at him and only lightened some in recognition of him. It was heart-breaking to watch the normally cheerful and bubbly girl just sit there and not say one thing. Sesshomaru could just feel the coldness seeping off of her as if it was in her very pores. He hoped that this wasn't what Rin felt when he would ignore all those years ago. If it was, as soon as they were out of here, he was going to make up for it big time.

Her voice came out a little strong and held some emotion they couldn't place. "Thank-you Sesshomaru-sama."

Not a word left Sesshomaru's mouth as he made his way to the door. The only thing that showed he heard her was he nodded his head once before leaving. Once out in the hall he took a deep, shuddering breath. This was not suppose to be happening. He, the cold-hearted Sesshomaru, was not suppose to be sitting in a hospital looking so weak and on the verge of a break-down.

"Woman have a way of making even the coldest and strongest of men break," called a pleasant, soothing, hypnotic voice as a doctor walked over to Sesshomaru. "You must be Rin's courter, Sesshomaru Takahashi."

"Yes," was Sesshomaru's cold reply. Just who was this man?

As if reading his thoughts the man answered. "I am Gregori, her doctor."

Sesshomaru seemed to relax without realizing that he had tensed up. This man was taller than him and seemed to be built like a mountain. Power just seemed to cling to him like a second skin, but so did darkness. Darkness that scared even Sesshomaru whose only fear was losing his beloved Rin.

"Do not worry about your mate, Rin," Gregori began, his voice dropping an octave to seem soothing. "She will be fine. I shall tell you as I have told young Rosa, she will come out when she is ready."

"Gregori," was a sharp call of a very feminine woman. "Stop torturing the patients."

To say Sesshomaru was stunned as this woman, who looked as fragile as Rin, came waltzing up and popping the male in the chest with her fist was an understatement. Her eyes were so odd and seemed to make Sesshomaru feel weak in the knees but strangely calm. They seemed to warm up his very soul and that was only something Rin could do.

"Forgive Gregori, he is just a big bully," the woman said smiling causing a jolt through both males. Sesshomaru needed away from this woman, and fast.

"On the contary, love, I was merely telling this young lad how his mate was doing," Gregori said, his voice sounding like black velvet.

"Excuse me," Sesshomaru said before walking past them. That was all that was said as he left the couple alone. How that woman seemed to make him feel weak infuriated him. Rin was the only person capable of that. And that man, how his voice seemed to calm him grated at his nerves. Rin and Rosa were the only two to ever accomplish those feats. And there accents. Even though he couldn't place them, he guessed around Romania or Transylvania, maybe even around the Carpathian mountains.

* * *

><p>Rosa just happened to be walking back to Rin's room when Sesshomaru finally found her a few minutes later. Both walked in silence to the room with Rosa rubbing the young man's back. His nerves were on end and he was looking for solace in the only person who could bring it, Rin. He needed to hear her voice, kiss her lips, feel her skin beneath his. He needed her more than the air he breathed.<p>

As they walked into the room, for the first since the Takahashi's had been there, Rin's eyes lit up and tears swelled in them.

"Mama," she choked out before bolting of the bed not caring about the things attached to her.

Rosa's arms wrapped tightly around her daughter for the comfort she sought. Her eyes darted to the other in the room asking for them to leave. As they did, she kissed her girl's forehead leading her back to the bed. Her fingers running soothingly through Rin's hair.

"Do you remember the song I use to sing to you when you were younger? The one you said was so sad?" whispered Rosa lovingly.

All Rin did was nodded and looked up at her pleadingly. For the first time in her life, she wanted to be treated like she was a child. She needed to motherly comfort only her mother could bring her. And right now she wanted Rosa to sing to her that song, their song.

"_In this world you tried, not leaving me alone behind_," Rosa began softly and Rin could just hear the music in the background. Her seemed to carry down through the door and down the empty corridors causing all in hospital to stop what they were doing just to listen.

_There's no other way  
>I'll pray to the god: let him stay<em>

_The memories ease the pain inside  
>Now I know why<em>

People seemed to be taken in by the words. All drawn in and listening for a meaning. Sesshomaru watched from out in the hall as Rosa's lips moved and the words left and music seemed to float down the corridors. What was the meaning of the song?

_All of my memories  
>Keep you near<br>In silent moments  
>Imagine you'd be here<br>All of my memories  
>Keep you near<br>The silent whispers, silent tears_

_Made me promise I'd try  
>To find my way back in this life<br>I hope there is a way  
>To give me a sign you're okay<br>Reminds me again  
>It's worth it all<br>So I can go home_

Ichimaru chose that time to walk into the hospital as the song was getting louder and held more heart and soul. His legs became weak as he realized what song it was. The song Rosa sung to him before he left for the States all those years ago. She had been pregnant with Sho and they had just married not even a year before.

The man inside him screamed to run before it's too late but he wanted to stay. He wanted to go to the states to see if he could find them a better home. With all the drama going on between their families, they needed to leave. But what was unexpected was the fact that U.S government would think he was a terrorist because he came in the same day the terrorist came in. That was the worst time of his life

_All of my memories  
>Keep you near<br>In silent moment  
>Imagine you'd be here<br>All of my memories  
>Keep you near<br>The silent whispers, silent tears_

_Together in all these memories  
>I see your smile<br>All the memories I hold dear  
>Darling you know I love you 'til the end of time<em>

When they were finally reunited, the damage had been done. Rosa was getting ready to give birth and his so-called friend tried to move in to give her the comfort of a man. She tried her hardest to make her way through her life without him beside her. And she made it, just like she promised.

Now, they have two wonderful childern and a great friend and doctor, Gregori. Until the end of time they would be in debt to the man who saved their son when Rosa went into labor. And now they had Rin, adopted though she may be, their daughter.

_All of my memories  
>Keep you near<br>In silent moment  
>I'd imagine you'd be here<br>All of my memories  
>Keep you near<br>The silent whispers, silent tears_

Rosa's voice started lowering an octave with each word as she stroked Rin's hair. She was calmer now, much calmer and more herself. That made her so happy to see Rin actually calm and staring at her with those beautiful eyes they both seemed to have like true mother and daughter.

"_All of my memories,_" she ended as she pulled Rin closer to her chest. Never would Rin experience the things she experienced. Rin's would not be as severe as this past time but more mellow and calm.

* * *

><p>Every thing was quiet for a while, except for the sound of footsteps. Ichimaru quietly made his way to the room where Rosa's sweet, musical voice had come from. He knew exactly where she was, always had. It was something neither of them could explain. It was odd but they didn't care.<p>

Rounding the corner, he nodded to Gregori was heading to the room as well. Both walked side-by-side in companiable silence. Gregori hardly had any friends and those he considered friends he treated like treasures. Rosa and Ichimaru were lucky to know him. He was one of the best doctors and brought the healing ways of his people with him. They worked, they really did.

The two males walked into the room with the others behind them. Here was the moment they have all been waiting for. All wanted to know if Rin was okay. All needed to know that she was going to be fine.

Gregori's face remained impassive as he started studying something on his clipboard before walking over to Rin and Rosa. One of his strong hands rested on one of Rin's smaller ones. He had been her doctor since she was child and she was gratefully Inutaisho had brought him for her.

"Rin, this is a serious question I must ask you. If you wish for your family to leave, then I will dismiss them," Gregori began calmly.

"Ask away, Dr. Gregori," Rin said all ready knowing the question.

With a nod, he continued. "Have you been sexually active?"

Rosa paled and Ichimaru's temper slowly began to change to fear. Did Sesshomaru not arrive in time to stop Naraku from taking Rin's purity?

Rin smiled sheepishly and Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat before he made his way over to her as Rosa walked to her husband. Sesshomaru sat behind with his hand on his stomach.

"She has, Doctor," Sesshomaru answered for her listening as an ackward hush took over the room.

"Then you must all ready know what I have to tell her, do you not, Sesshomaru," Gregori stated as a matter-of-fact.

"What are you talking about, Doc?" Inutaisho questioned his curiousity getting the best of him

Gregori's silver eyes never parted from Sesshomaru's golden ones as he answered. "Young Rin is exactly four weeks pregnant. I wouldn't have realized had I not really looked at the test results."

Rosa gulped. "Who's the father?"

Ichimaru gripped at Rosa's shoulders trying to calm himself.

"Not Naraku," Sesshomaru growled out his arms moving protectively around Rin's waist pulling her closer. "I am the only one who has touched your doctor, Mother Rosa."

Then the unexpected happened. No one saw it coming, not even Rosa. Ichimaru fainted and fell right in the chair behind him and stayed still. Every stared even Gregori before he moved. The doctor in his was reacting and checked Ichimaru.

"Shock over-load," was the only thing he said before turning to Rin. "Normally I would prescribe all those horrid pills to pregnant women; but since you are practically family, I am going to be giving you a list of herbs to get that work better than the pills. They will be healthier for your child as well. Your brother is living proof of that."

Rin smiled, truly smiled for the first time since they got there. She snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest. Her baby. _Their_ baby. She hadn't harmed it in her escape.

"But Rin," Gregori said his voice suddenly turning stern. "Do not ever try to jump in ice water, you will increase the risk of harming, may be even killing, the child. Understood?"

Nodding her head, Rin snuggled deeply into Sesshomaru's arms seeking the warmth he could only bring. Their child was fine and it wasn't harmed as she believed. It made the weight on her chest lift as she realized she had protected it and that soon, within a few months, she would be bringing it into this world. Yes, the thought of having a child scared her. Knowing that Sesshomaru, his family, and her family staying beside her made that fear ease.

For the first time in years Rin felt like she truly belonged. Who knew getting pregnant could make her feel so accepted and wanted. Sesshomaru was holding her and stroking her belly lovingly making her heart do flips. Ichimaru and Inutaisho were talking but smiling. Izayoi and Rosa were smiling happily and talking about the baby and marriage. Nothing seemed more perfect, and nothing could ever be this perfect.

There would be some tough times ahead of all them. Charges were to be pressed against Naraku. Court was to be arranged. Lawyers were going to be needed. There were so many things that needed to be done is such a short amount of time. So much to do and so little time. All of this stuff would be pushed aside for now. This moment was too precise to spoil. Too happy to ruin with such thoughts. For now, they would all be happy and carefree. The thoughts of what to come pushed aside.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: Mwhahahah! Finished! Hope you all enjoyed!<strong>


	20. Chapter 19: Sesshomaru's Feelings

**A.N: Welp here comes chapter 19 but I have something to ask of all my readers. I just posted up an Inu/Kag story and I'd like a little input... I have written an Inu/Kag story before, expect in my notebooks when I was in school, and I don't know if it's any good.. Any type of criticism is welcomed..**

**DreamOrNightmare:** Lol, you are welcome for the tip, dear. Thanks for pointing out the error. I'd never have noticed. I'ma fix that later when I'm a little more...functional and can think straight without so many ideas running around in my head lol. You are extremely observant lol. Bahaha, yes she's pregnant with the Ice Prince's baby. It won't be half-demon like I told you in PM. All these characters are human. Well, in _Welcome To My Life_, which I just updated after MONTHS, Rin is pregnant with the demon Sesshomaru's baby lol!

**jolie:** Yup, it is good news lol. Marriage will be in the future. Calm down lol! More is coming up. *Sways shyly* Thanks for the compliment.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its original characters. I also don't own "Bitch" by Meredith Brooks. I only own the poem in here. Any one steals, I will come through this computer and kill you with a spork! -w- I am not kidding.**

**WARNING: LEMON AHEAD IN STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Sesshomaru's Feelings On Rin's Pregnancy<strong>

_He has watched her eyes light up  
>Such beauty she beholds<br>How he desires to kiss her satin lips  
>His body yearns for hers<em>

Sesshomaru stared down at the poem in progress. His skills weren't like they use to be. Rin was changing him more every day. It didn't matter. This poem was especially for her and he would finish it. It had been a month since the incident with Naraku and Rin's belly was all ready starting to show she was pregnant. Eight weeks, that's how far along she was.

_With a loving caress, she strokes her swollen belly  
>Her belly swollen with child<br>His child that grows inside of that beautiful creature  
>Nothing burns with such pride as his inner beast<br>The beast who raises its head and roars  
>The child will cherished as the precious moments of its conception<em>

_Nothing was more certain than that  
>His body yearns for hers<br>He needed her writhing under him as he made love to her  
>Lips needed her lips beneath his<br>He needed her like he needed the air he breathed  
>She was his world, his every thing<br>If he could not have her, he might as well have been dead._

How he yearned for her. Ever since she found out she was pregnant they hadn't made love. It was driving him insane. He needed her body under his. He needed to kiss her, to taste her, to feel her clenching around him. Damn it, he just needed her. His carnal need for her was making him insane, and she knew it.

Every day when she passed by him, she'd purposefully rub against him suggestively then walk away. That vixen was becoming such a tease. She always teased him but never gave him the release he needed. He needed to feel himself buried deep within her. He needed to hear her screaming his name as he drove her into sweet oblivion. But as always, she just shied away from it.

_The nights are filled with dreams of her  
>His body aching with the thoughts of touching<br>Her body...soft and supple  
>He yearned to hear her calling his name<br>Calls of love use to fill his nights,  
>Now all he had was his memories<em>

_Why did his love tease him so?  
>Was he no longer the one she wanted?<br>Every day she teased him then fleed  
>Was she just provoking him?<br>Did she no longer feel for him the way he did for her?  
>He could not handle it if she wished for another<em>

Sighing he leaned back in the chair covering his face with his hands. A groan escaped his lips as his mind raced. How his body ached and cried out for Rin. His heart even felt heavy. She was putting distance between them. The only time he truly got her was at night when they went to bed and he held her.

All this stuff was driving him insane. The report on Naraku had all ready been filled out and they were waiting on word for it. Naraku was locked in a jail cell, without bail, and was currently looking for a lawyer. The Takahashi's lawyer, Myoga, was going over forms and things from the court. Rin's statements on things had been taken, just like every one else's.

This was just to stressful, he thought bitterly.

_All he could remember were those nights  
>Those long, love-filled nights they shared<br>They all flashed in his mind  
>It made him ache for her more<em>

_Every day he watched her sing to their child  
>It was beautiful<br>She cared for it as he did  
>He loved touching her baby bump<br>He adored whispering things to it while she slept  
>He could not wait 'til it was born<em>

The door to the bedroom creaked softly signalling someone was coming. Sesshomaru just chose to ignore and continue working on the poem. Nothing mattered but that poem at the moment. He needed to finish it for Rin. She needed to see how he felt.

_He loved her, adored her  
>Yet, he felt ignored<br>He needed her love, her attention  
>He just needed her...<br>He needed Rin..  
>Sesshomaru needed his Rin..<em>

Hands softly started massaging his shoulders. He could feel some one pressing themselves against him. It was a female, he was certain because of the breasts pressed against his back. Who ever it was needed to get off of him. Quickly.

"_I hate the world today. You're so good to me. I know but I can't change_," he heard her whisper into his ear. He knew that voice. He had been yearning for it for the past month. "_I tried to tell you But you look at me like may be I'm an angel underneath. Innocent and sweet._"

What was she singing? It was true he believed her to be an angel. She was his angel but that didn't explain things. Why was she singing this to him? Was there some hidden meaning behind it? He didn't know but he was going to find out.

_Yesterday I cried  
>Must have been relieved to see<br>The softer side  
>I can understand how you'd be so confused<br>I don't envy you  
>I'm a little bit of everything<br>All rolled into one_

Sesshomaru stared as she turned his rolling chair around to face her. She was right, she did cry yesterday. When he asked why, she brushed him off. It was so frustrating.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
>I'm a child, I'm a mother<br>I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
>I do not feel ashamed<br>I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
>I'm nothing in between<br>You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

Yet again she was right. She was a bitch but a very good lover. She was a child and a soon-to-be mother. Also, she was a sinner but she was such a saint. His hell and his dream. He wouldn't want her to change ever. How did she know all of this?

_So take me as I am  
>This may mean<br>You'll have to be a stronger man  
>Rest assured that<br>When I start to make you nervous  
>And I'm going to extremes<br>Tomorrow I will change  
>And today won't mean a thing<br>_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
>I'm a child, I'm a mother<br>I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
>I do not feel ashamed<br>I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
>I'm nothing in between<br>You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

His fingers gently ran through her hair as she seated herself on his lap. It seemed she was like her mother. When she sang there didn't need to be any music, music seemed to follow her. It was very beautiful. He just wished he understood more. She was driving him insane!  
><em>Just when you think you've got me figured out<br>The season's already changing  
>I think it's cool, you do what you do<br>And don't try to save me_

_I'm a bitch, I'm a lover  
>I'm a child, I'm a mother<br>I'm a sinner, I'm a saint  
>I do not feel ashamed<br>I'm your hell, I'm your dream  
>I'm nothing in between<br>You know you wouldn't want it any other way_

That sweet, sexy smile she had for him appeared on her face. Was she trying to tell him that she was changing? Was that all? He knew women went through changes when they were pregnant, he just didn't think she'd change this much. He missed his girl.

_I'm a bitch, I'm a tease  
>I'm a goddess on my knees<br>When you're hurt, when you suffer  
>I'm your angel undercover<br>I've been numb, I'm revived  
>Can't say I'm not alive<br>You know I wouldn't want it any other way_

Correct again. She was a tease. A goddess on her knees, he wasn't sure. When he was hurt and when he suffered she tried to comfort him. Yet it was he who comforted her more. It seemed she was explaining how she felt now. Oh well.

Rin's lips suddenly claimed his with a deep fiery need. She had missed him but she had to get him ready. He had to work for her and he did. His body was all ready hard with need she arrived. Now was time to put her plan to work.

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat grabbing at her waist. It was still small but her hips and thighs were getting a little bigger. Good thing for him. He loved it when she was filled out just right. His hands easily slipped up her shirt only for them to be slapped away. It shocked him.

"No," Rin breathed against his neck. "You just sit still like a good boy."

What was this vixen up to?

* * *

><p><strong>~Lemon!~<strong>

Out of nowhere, he didn't even know how, Rin slipped his pants down with ease. Her mouth hovered about his hard member. That devious tongue of hers flicked out of her mouth tracing shapes on the shaft causing him to take in a sharp breath. She was playing with fire and she knew it. Her mouth dipped down taking him inside.

Giving a good long suck she popped him out of her mouth. Sadly before she could start on what she wanted to Sesshomaru jerked her to her feet. His hands literally ripped off her tank top and bra with just a pull. He made quick work of her pants and panties not really caring that he was destroying her clothes. All he cared about was making love to her.

"Maru," she gasped out as his mouth attacked her breath. He easily lifted her up and laid her on his bed. His hands began their usual tour of memozing every curve of her body. His tongue, teeth, and mouth playing with her breasts as she mewled out. His fingers deeped inside of her to test her readiness.

When he was certain she was ready, he brought his fingers to his mouth licking them clean. She still tasted as sweet as the first time he took her. May be she'd taste this way forever. Smiling down at her, he angled his member with her entrance. He was going to try his best not to hurt her and make sure she came again and again.

Whimpering under him Rin tried to escape. He was suppose to be the one getting teased, not her. But before she had the chance to escape Sesshomaru's thick member filled her. It took every thing in her to not cry out in pleasure. It had been too long without him.

Their bodies soon began to move against each other's. Rin's hips meeting Sesshomaru's as he stroked her with his member. She was squeezing him harder than he thought possible. And it was taking every thing in him to not make a sound. She was tighter than last time, nearly as tight as she had been when she was a virgin.

"Rin-ai," he groaned out as her nails dug into his back. Their bodies joined with long, slow thrusts that soon turned into faster, harder movements. The bed groaned in disapproval as it slammed into the wall repeatedly.

Neither seemed to notice when Izayoi popped her head in to check on Sesshomaru. Neither of them noticed when she nearly gasped out in shock. Both of them were to lost in the building pleasure to notice anything but each other. Their lips locked in a fiery, passionate kiss.

Rin's hands scratched at Sesshomaru's back and shoulders leaving all sorts of marks there. Her teeth even bit into his neck when she came the first couple of times. There were going to be marks all over him but she didn't care.

Sesshomaru's hands fondled and caressed her lovingly. His own teeth leaving bite marks on her flesh. He also left hickies on her chest, neck, and shoulders. She was his and he was going to leave proof of it.

It didn't take very long. No, but it felt like an eternity as their bodies moved against each rough and hard. Back arched. Mouths opens. Moans and names filling the air. Stars seemed to dance around the room as the came. Rin's juices coating Sesshomaru's member with it warmth. Sesshomaru's semen coating her insides deeper than ever before.

**~End Of Bad Lemon~**

* * *

><p>They laid there. Just laid there in the aftermath of their loving making. Sesshomaru's fingers tracing shapes on Rin's back. Rin's cheek resting against his shoulder. It was all so perfect. School was tomorrow. But it didn't matter.<p>

"Let's never go so long without making love," whispered Rin tiredly.

"Agreed," yawned Sesshomaru.

"Sleep?"

"Hn, lets."

Sesshomaru pulled the covers over them. Yes, it was only eight at night but they had a very interesting night. They were both tired and wanted to sleep. Rin just wanted to be with her boyfriend and never wanted to leave.

"Night, Maru," she yawned out snuggling into him with Fluffy between them.

"Night, Rin-ai, my little flower," Sesshomaru whispered lovingly into hair before sleep claimed them both. Such a lovely end to a bad day.


	21. Chapter 20: But How?

**A.N: Normally i don't write chapters when I'm depressed...Today I'm going to make an exception because this chapter needs to be up. Because we have four chapters plus the epilogue after this one.. So sad it's coming to a close... And today I am not answering to any of my reviews like I normally do.. I'm so sorry guys, but I'm not really in the mood too...I promise I'll answer y'alls reviews for the next chapter...I just...I really want to strangle my older sister for her harlot soul!..Her soul being a gypsy's I could understand, but letting her harlot side has just pissed me off and hurt me...Enough of my sob story and on with Sesshomaru's and Rin's...**

**Oh and this chapter won't show the court, just the end with the verdict.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its original characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: But How?<strong>

A woman dressed in her best suit paced in the kitchen. Her long, ebony hair swirled around her with each move she made. The image of what she saw earlier still rushing through her head. The sight she saw was one she _never_ wished to see again!

With a groan, the beauty thrusted herself into a chair. Her step-son really needed to learn how to put something over his doorknob or lock it when him and his soon-to-be fiance decided to make love. It would save her from accidently walking in.

"Are you all right, _ma petite_?" she heard her husband whisper in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Yes," she answered tilting her head back and kissing his lips. "You know I _love_ it when you speak French."

Nuzzling the top of her head he smirked. It was easy to see who Sesshomaru and Inuyasha got it from.

"Yes, I know," Inutaisho chuckled out.

Izayoi smiled before standing up. Before she could say any thing more, Sesshomaru and Rin walked into the room hand-in-hand smiling brightly. The older woman visibly paled and turned away in embarrassment. It confused the other three as they stared at her.

"Are you all right, Izzy?" Rin asked worried.

Clearing her throat Izayoi said softly, "Lock the door next time." WIth that she fleed from the room.

Inutaisho took one good look at Sesshomaru and Rin. Rin's face was flushed and she looked redder than a tomato. Sesshomaru on the other hand looked astounded. It didn't take much imagination for Inutaisho to figure out what had happened. He walked in on Inuyasha and a few of his girlfriends in the act. All this caused was Inutaisho to laugh. The sound was deep and baritone, much like Sesshomaru's.

"Well son," he began while patting Sesshomaru's shoulder. "You just scarred your mother." After saying that he followed his wife.

Nothing was said. All was silent in the room. What could be said? It was embarrassing even to think about. Sesshomaru felt caught and Rin. Well Rin just felt embarrassed and something else she couldn't explain. Izayoi had caught them in the act.

"C'mon Rin and Sesshy," they heard Izayoi call out. "We have court today."

With a sigh Rin started walking to the front door. Before she could get even two steps, a hand wrapped around her wrist. Confused by why she turned around to see Sesshomaru getting down on one knee. Her eyes widen as she stared at him. Was he going to ask her? Why would he be asking her now of all times?

"Rin Takemaru, I know now is not the most romantic or even the best of times to ask, but I must. I, Sesshomaru Takahashi, humble ask you this question that will seal our fates together," he stopped for a second reaching into his pocket and producing a small, black velvet box. Slowly, as he began again, he opened it. "Will you marry me, be mother of my children, and stay in my life for how ever long will shall live?"

There nestled in the box was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. The band was sterling silver with a blood diamond in the center. On either side of it were two rare orange diamonds. It wasn't flashy but something simple. He knew how much she loved simple things. The blood diamond wasn't huge but just the right size.

She didn't know what to say, or even how to react. Her words caught in her throat as tears swelled in her eyes while he slipped the ring on her finger. There were no words needed. She just threw herself into his arms and kissed him hard on his lips crying happily. There was no way for her to speak, absolutely no way.

"Oh, Maru," she cried out. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Smiling he spun her around. She said yes! This was the perfect beginning to a horrible day. For now, they would take it as it came.

* * *

><p>Court had been long and trying. Naraku's lawyer was cruel and mean. The judge was demanding and mean. It was very, very tiring. Every one was tired. The verdict had been said.<p>

Naraku was charged guilty for abuse, attepted rape, and another sentence they didn't even think about. He was charged guilty for attempted murder. All that said and done, he was going to prison for 30+ years which was more than they normally charged. Still, it made Rin feel safer. Every thing was going smoothly now.

"How do you feel about this verdict, Ms. Takemaru?" a snotty reporter asked out of nowhere as soon as Rin walked out of the courthouse. To say she was shocked was an understatement. That woman needed to get her microphone out of her face. "Is it true that you lied to the police?"

Rin bit her tongue hard seeking the shelter of Sesshomaru's body. He was her strong foundation. He would always be there. She that for a fact. It nearly brought a smile to her face when he basically told the press to fuck off in a nice way without the profanities as he led them the limosine.

As soon as they were within the shelter of the back seat he pulled her into his lap. His arms wrapped around her waist as both of their parents slid in. He just wanted to hold her. In all honesty he sensed she needed his comfort. It was just something that he knew.

Rosa stroked Rin's hair proudly. "I am so proud of you, little flower."

Ichimaru nodded his head once in agreement before looking out the window. Rin didn't know what was wrong with her father any more. He had been ignoring her since he fainted at the hospital four weeks ago. She thought he was ashamed of her. It broke her heart to think of such a thing.

"Rin," Inutaisho said softly as he grabbed one of her hands. "Let's all go out to eat. We have a lot to discuss."

"Yes," Rin agreed her stomach growling to show it approval. She blushed.

Every one, except Ichimaru, laughed. Ichimaru's face hardened as he glared out the window. His anger was high and Rosa knew it.

"I'm sorry, Taisho, but Ichimaru and I have things we must attend to," she said regretfully.

Rin stared at her mother in shock. "Mama."

"We have things to do, Rin," Ichimaru said coolly not even looking at her. The way he spoke to her sent a knife right through her heart.

"Papa, please," plead the teenager. "I have news I wanted to tell you."

For the first time in a month Ichimaru looked at his daughter. Really looked her. Her face seemed to glow with radiance and happiness. She was healthy looking. Her stomach was even starting to bulge some showing that there was something there. His little flower was pregnant and he couldn't deal with it.

"Daddy," she whimpered crawling out of Sesshomaru's lap and moving to sit next to the man who had taken her in as a child. "Daddy, please. You are one of the most important person in my life." Her hazel eyes swelled with unshed tears. "And I really want you to go. I've missed you and Mama and Sho so much."

With a defeated sigh he pulled her into his arms. His little girl needed him. Wanted him to be with her. The least he could do was go out to eat with her boyfriend and his parents. He owed her that much for ignoring her.

"All right," he whispered into her hair cradling her in his arms. "We'll go."

Smiling, Rin kissed her father's cheek and snuggled into his chest like she did after she started speaking. Ichimaru always seemed to want to hold her. That was one of his favorite things to do if it wasn't playing the cello while she sung. It was their father-daughter thing that he hoped would never end.

"So off to eat we go," Rosa said cheerfully watching her two bond more. Izayoi and her both snapped pictures on their cell phones giggling gleefully as the whispered in a corner of the limosine. These were perfect to torture the big bad man who seemed to always have a soft spot for his little girl.

Ichimaru looked at his wife and said, "I will break your phone if you send that to my mother."

Both older females looked at each other and laughed. This was just priceless. Seeing Sesshomaru act the same way was absolutely adorable. Seeing Ichimaru was a whole different story. He never showed affection to any one, but Rosa, in such a fashion in front of others. So Rosa, naturally, couldn't resist. This was one of the few times she saw them like this.

"Oops," she gasped out in fake regret. "It sent before I could stop it."

The man just glared at his wife coldly which made her laugh harder. Rosa knew her husband would never do such a thing. After all, he melted every time his blue eyes met her brown hazel ones. It always happened. Seemed like it was true when people said daughters go for men exactly like their fathers. Rosa's mother went to a cold man, Rosa went to a cold man, and now Rin went to a cold man. But when these cold men loved, they loved with all they had. He knew this for a fact.

"Mama," Rin pouted as she stuck out her bottom lip. "Grandmother is now going to think I'm a baby."

"Which grandmother?" Rosa asked curiously.

Furrowing her eyebrows she answered, "Dad's mom, who else?"

Now it was known through the Takemaru family, and now the Takahashi, that when Rosa whistled something she was hiding something. The Takahashis and Ichimaru were all ready in on what it was. They had all set it up for Rin in advance and it had taken a lot of time and research. And now, Rin's suprise was waiting for her.

* * *

><p>"Look, we are here," Inutaisho said gruffly instantly getting out of limo and helping his wife as soon as the door opened. All the other males followed suit and led their ladies to the front. It was a short walk from the entrance to their private table at the back of the resturant. It was also quick so none of the Takemarus got to look around.<p>

Sesshomaru looked at his parents knowing they had only a few minutes for Rin and him to make their big announcement. A few minutes was all they needed. This suprise was Rin's early wedding gift from all of them, mainly from her parents who believed he wouldn't propose until after high school. Well, Ichimaru knew it was going to happen really soon because he asked for Rin's hand. Still, it was something they all hoped she would love.

Sesshomaru waited patiently until the waiter placed down several glasses of water to start them off with. Clearing his throat, he gently grabbed Rin's left hand kissing below the engagment that Inutaisho caught sight of.

"Every one," he began catching every one's attention. "We have an announcement."

When every one stayed silent Rin continued. "Early this afternoon, before we left for court, Sesshomaru asked an important question."

At that both teens looked at each other smiling. Sesshomaru finished saying, "Rin has agreed to become my wife."

Silence. That's all there was. Just complete and total silence. It was extremely nerve wracking. There should have been some sign or word. It was all expected so it shouldn't have been a suprise. Rin's pregnancy bounced the date up by several months. Not that it mattered in the least. It just helped boost Sesshomaru's courage by ten-fold.

Very slowly. Excruicating slow. Ichimaru set down his water. His icy blue eyes stayed glued on the couple across the table from him. No one moved. No one so much as breathed until Ichimaru's face slowly broke out into a wide grin.

"What took you so long, boy?"

Sesshomaru chuckled, which shocked his father, and said, "Had a hard time find the perfect ring for her. This one was the one only I believed she would like."

"Like?" Rosa questioned.

"More like love," giggled out Rin. "It's perfect and not to flashy."

All three female bursted out laughing. They all knew how other woman preferred big flashy diamond rings. So they chatted away across the table about it. Rin's hand stayed near Sesshomaru's mouth since he was relucant to release it. He seemed to not want to let her left hand out of his sight. Rin believed it was because he couldn't believe it. She could barely believe it himself.

One of the waiters came up. Immediately he went over to Inutaisho and whispered something in his ear. This caught Rin's attention. It made her curiousity rise. What would a waiter be whispering to Taisho? She just watched as he listened carefully then dismissed the boy giving him a nice tip. How sweet.

"Rin, I am sorry but we must blind-fold you now, dearest," Izayoi whispered placing her hand over Rin's from across the table.

"Wha-" before she could finish Sesshomaru had already covered her eyes with a piece of cloth. "This is not funny."

The silver-haired boy leaned in close breathing against her ear as he whispered. "We don't want to spoil it for you, my love."

With a sigh she just leaned back in her chair. She wasn't sure how long she waited. It felt like an eternity. All she could hear was people moving. People whispering quietly so she wouldn't hear. It was so very frustrating! After a while she felt an old hand over hers and a voice she recognized instantly. That sweet old voice she hadn't heard since she was seven. As soon as the blind-fold was removed Rin's head snapped to the side to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Hello, Ai," the older woman whispered with a smile.

"Kae-sama" Rin gasped out tears filling her eyes as she hugged the old woman tightly. It was unbelieveable. Rin had figured her dead. Her birth parents had told her she died. But she was here. She was alive. Her long white hair still as she remembered it. Her pale hazel eyes with those silver stars still the same. "Oh, Kae-sama."

"Shh, shh. It's all right, Ai," Kae cooed out stroking Rin's hair lovingly. It had been nearly ten years since she had laid her eyes on her granddaughter since her own daughter disowned her as her mother. Since then Rin had been under the impression she had passed away in the hospital. Her poor Ai had been taken away from the one person who truly cared for her back then. Now she had her in her arms.

"I thought you died," stammered out the crying teen. Why were her emotions so out of whack? Gregori said the overwhelming emotions wouldn't come for another eight weeks. Guess he was wrong.

Kae soothingly stroked Rin's hair whispering to her in their own tongue, the language they made up when she was a child. The words soothed and comforted her, even though she was rusty, helping her control her emotions enough. Rin's hands cradled her grandmother's face still in shock she was really there. Her gaze turned to her other two families.

"This is the best present I could ever receive, along with this baby and all of you," she whispered gratefully. "But how?"

Inutaisho's and Ichimaru's smiles turned mischievous and sinister. Both men looked at each other before the reunited two.

His voice dark, Inutaisho said, "Oh, I have many connections. It wasn't easy. Your biological parents wanted to make sure she was never found.

Izayoi's face was grim and her voice angry. "Where she was is somewhere she can tell you. Let's just enjoy dinner."

With that all seven of them fell into regular conversation. Rin's hand never left Kae's. It felt like if she released it then she would disappear and leave Rin alone. This woman had practically raised her and cared for her. Now she had her back and she didn't want to lose her again. Not now, not ever. Since she was back, Rin would do every thing in her power to keep her by her side. Even if she had to travel to the far ends of the earth, she would never let her beloved grandmother go.

Kae's fingers stroked the necklace, which was wrapped as a bracelet, and its pendant that hung around Rin's wrist lovingly. The one thing she could ever give Rin. The necklace her beloved had given her and wished Rin to have before he passed away the day she was born. It's sentimental value was worth more than any thing and it seemed Rin kept it. Now they would all be together again. Nothing would ever seperate them, not even death.


	22. Chapter 21:He Loves Me,He Loves You Not!

**A.N: I am so sorry for the wait. There have been some pretty hectic things lately. But I'm not going to bore you guys with my sob stories. This is the last chapter before the wedding and the epilogue! Hope you guys enjoy it! And enjoy watching Rin's revenge on Kagura...sadly it's kind of childish.. And for those who have read **_Welcome To My Life_**...it's on hold until I get my own cell phone in a few months. I have to re-read it and find all my notes on it. I am so sorry..**

**jolie: **Good, you were suppose to be surprised by Kae's appearance. :) Yup, Rin gets to see her grandmother who she hasn't seen in years and gets to be happier for her wedding day! And bad moods are ALWAYS annoying lol.

**Sess-Rinlover123: **Yup, still embarrassed. Izayoi needed to be embarrassed at least once. Yup, Sesshy proposed! Please don't be sorry, I am feeling much better.

**Taraah36: **No! Don't cry! D: Oh...yeah, it was sweet lol. Well you get to find out where Kae has been some where in this chapter. And the reason how and why Rin's birth parents did such a cruel thing is in here as well. Lol, wedding coming up. AND at the end of this chapter we get to see Naraku in jaiL! MWhahahahahahahahahahaha!

**icegirljenni: **But replying to my readers reviews let's them know I care D: I feel bad about not replying to y'alls' reviews last chapter. Elder sisters are such a pain! Glad to know I'm not the only one with an annoying one! And you're right, 30 years wasn't enough for Naraku. -w- But he's time is coming *evil cackle* ._. Shhh, about Ichimaru and Taisho sending some one to the jail.. You'll give away the ending of this chapter! No, it wasn't because of the reporter. It was because of Rin keeping Naraku beating her a secret. So sad. Kae will be staying with them for a long while. You really think the chapter turned out good even in my bad mood? Thanks, jenni, that means a lot.

**crazykenz: **It's sad and cute at the same time? Lol. And I'm hurrying as fast as I can since I don't have my own computer.

**DreamOrNightmare: **Glad you loved this chapter lol. Sweet heart, don't apologize for not being able to read/review. I haven't been able to read/review to any of the stories I loved reading because I only have so long on a computer. Lol, aren't we all busy with our own stories and life? I'mma try to read your stories when I get a chance. And there is nothing to forgive. And I'm not that good of an author! You're probably way better than I am. Don't worry, no more chapters will be written when I'm not in the mood...unless it calls for it :3 (I'm not in a better state of mind xD I'm unsane!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its originial characters. I also do not own "He Loves U Not" by Dream and "Sexuality" by Rihanna (Not my choice of song! Never heard it but one of my friends said it would be the best song for song, you'll see what).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: He Loves Me, He Loves You Not!<strong>

Rin just laid there on her bed. Her hair was sprawled out on her pillow and her stuffed dog, Fluffy, was facing her. The look on its cute face was teasing her. Bad enough that her and Sesshomaru had to sleep in seperate rooms at seperate houses. Her pillows and sheets were covered in his scent. It was driving her insane!

Groaning in frustration, she jerked up and got out of bed. She was going out to party with Kagome, Sango, Kirara, and Sango's cousin Ayame. This was her last night as a free female, sort of, and being seperated from Sesshomaru was a pain. Hopefully partying at The Silver Dragon would help calm her a little bit.

"Ai," came Kae's sweet voice as she walked into the room. "What are you doing, Ai?"

Smiling, Rin turned to face her. "Getting dressed, Kae-sama."

"I see." The old woman sat down on the bed before motioning for Rin to join her. "I wish to tell you something, my little Ai."

"What is it?" Rin's curiousity rose up as she looked at her grandmother. What could she possibly want to tell her?

Pale hazel eyes roamed over the room before resting on Rin. This was going to sadden her poor grandchild. She didn't need to hear this but she needed to know. Running her fingers through Rin's hair she slowly began to braid it.

"You remember my daughter and her husband? Your birth parents."

"Yes..."

Kae began to undo the braid and picked up Rin's brush from the nightstand. Gently, she ran it through the long, silky locks. "It hurt what they did to keep me from you." The old woman didn't have to see Rin's face to know the confusion was there. Before this night was over with, that confusion would be something totally different.

"What do you mean?" whispered Rin in curiousity. What could her grandmother possibly mean?

With a sigh, Kae continued to brush Rin's hair as she told her what happened from the last time she saw Rin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Flashback~<strong>_

_"Mother," said a tall woman who looked like an older and much more taller version of Rin if she had been born with blue eyes. "That child doesn't need to be around the likes of _you._"_

_"I beg your pardon," gasped Kae as she stared at her daughter in disbelief. "That child, as you so called Rin-ai, is my grandchild and I have every right to be around her!"_

_"No, you don't, you crazy old goat," snapped the woman as her husband, Rin's father, walked in._

_The tall ex-American Marine just stood there. He had no resentment for the woman, or for his child, unlike his petty wife. Just times called for drastic measures. "Your daughter wishes only for Ai to know that you were in her life for a short time, but like all things, had to leave her to grow up."_

_Turning on the younger man, Kae stared up at him. How could such a man end up with something as vile as her own daughter, she would never know. This man had protected Rin-ai and made sure she was safe. Unlike her daughter, he was kind and compassionate behind his cold exterior. His daughter even knew it. _

_"You can't send me away from my only grandchild," the older woman declared._

_"Oh, but we can,_ Mother_. And we will." Kae listened as her only child sneered and seemed revolted to utter the word 'Mother'. What did she ever do wrong to her child, except love her?_

_Steeling herself on the inside, Kae forced herself to look calm. "What are you going to do to keep me from Ai, Flo? Kill me? Send me away to a nursing home? Lock me in a basement?" Of course, she knew her son-in-law Yoshi would never allow it. He was much too kind-hearted and seemed to adore the older woman._

_"No," Flo hissed. "Much worse, Kae. An insane asylum." Those blue eyes Flo had inherited from her father seemed to burn right into Kae's very soul. Such a cruel thing._

_"Flo, we discussed this all ready. The asylum is out of the question." For the first time since either of them had met Yoshi, his hazel eyes flared in anger. "That is no place for an elderly woman!"_

_"You don't like it, then get out of here, you no good bastard!"_

_Yoshi looked at Kae just once before storming out of the room. He wouldn't allow the woman to be locked in such a place. A nursing home, or one of those weird places for the elderly would do much better. In fact, he had in mind just what he would do after Flo was sleeping. He'd hide Kae in one of those nursing homes and make sure Flo, nor any one else, could find her! Even if it meant hurting the daughter he had slowly grown to love._

_The night air was cold against Kae's body as she awake by being slightly jostled. One of her sides was warm and she could feel something beating against her shoulder. And from the feel of it, an arm under her knees and another one cradling her back. What on earth was going on?_

_A hushed voice whispered, "I apologize, Kae-sama, but this is the only way to protect you from Flo."_

_Now she knew what was going on. Her son-in-law wished to protect her but still it hurt what he was doing. Never again would she see her precious granddaughter, Rin...dear sweet little Rin. "Where are we going?"_

_"Nowhere. We are all ready there. You are quite a heavy sleeper," it sounded like he chuckled out his words._

_With softened eyes, Kae looked up at the man as he set her on her feet. "Will you at least give this to Ai?" she asked kindly as she began to undo the latch on her pendant and placed it in his waiting hands. "And tell her...tell her whatever would ease the pain."_

_"Hai," he whispered as he lead her up the steps of the place he putting her. It had no name for only those with certain class knew of it. Not even Yoshi knew the name; he did know where it was from the time he would be Japan when his Squadron decided to have a little fun. "I planned on telling her you died in the hospital from a terrible illness..."_

_"Illness," echoed Kae, her heart breaking in her chest. Giving in was something Kae rarely did but to protect Rin from the likes of Flo, she had put plans in motion. "You are still planning on putting her up in an orphanage, aren't you?"_

_The ex-Marine was nearly caught off-guard. He looked over across the empty street as the wind blew again. "To protect Rin-ai, I must. Flo will hurt her soon when I leave for an over-sea visit with my parents. And I am against divorce. So to protect my daughter I must." With that, he left only leaving Kae with an address and date in her in her hands. The day she would be released her from her imprisonment and the address to meet him at when the time came. That man really had a heart, though he could never show it._

_So Kae walked to her fate sending a silent prayer to the kamis to protect and watch over her grandchild. The people inside instantly locked the door behind her and she knew then she wouldn't ever see her grandchild again. But she had been wrong._

_**~Flashback End~**_

* * *

><p>By the time Kae had finished telling Rin nearly every thing, leaving out the address and date, the poor thing was in tears. Hazel eyes brimmed with them as they stared into the other's hazel eyes.<p>

"He wanted to...protect me?" choked out Rin as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Your father had learned to love you, even though you weren't the son he so desperately wanted," confirmed Kae. "He was a kind man, though I do not like the fact I was kept away from you for so long. U understand his reasonings. He was afraid for me, he was scared Flo would hurt you."

Rin's breath caught in her throat as she stood up. "So the only thing for him to do was put me up for adoption?" She couldn't believe her ears!

"Hai," Kae whispered before leaning back against the head board. Kae didn't agree it was a good choice, or even a smart one at that, but she understood why he did it.

Releasing the breaht she didn't know she was holding, Rin sunk to the floor. All these years, she thought her grandmother was dead but as it turned out she was locked away. Locked away in some place with only kami-know-what happening to her.

"Ai," began the older woman. "Listen to me. Your parents, Ichimaru and Rosa, love you very much. And I know you love them. Your birth father, Yoshi, had grown to love you. Unlike the Takemaru's who loved you unconditionally, he had to work to love you. And that thing I gave birth to couldn't love you, it wasn't in her." Taking a quick breath, she continued. "I am ashamed to call her my daughter because of what she did to me.

"Most of all, I am ashamed of what she did to you. You, her own daughter. She never loved you and it breaks my heart. The only thing I am grateful for is that she gave me you and that after years of seperation we are together again because of the Takemarus and the Takahashis. Understand?"

All Rin could do was nod as the old woman slid off of the bed and pulled her into her arms. Home. This was home to Rin. Her grandmother's arms were the first and last home she ever knew before she dumped into an orphanage. Then a couple years later, she slowly began to feel at home. After she met Sesshomaru, she felt at home permanently when he was around. But nothing was more like home than this old woman.

"Now, chin up," said Kae cheerfully as she tapped Rin's chin up. "You need to go out and have some fun like every bride does before the night she gets married. Go get dressed and I'll call your girl friends, okay?

Rin just nodded before standing up and heading to change. Tonight she might as well party and clear her head before tomorrow. She didn't care if she was suppose to be resting because she wanted to enjoy tonight, and hopefully run into Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>The night was warm and comfortable as the group of five walked into the club. Oddest, but best, club there was in these parts. It accepted teenagers over the age of 16, as long as they had picture identification, and allowed them to party but not drink. They had to be stamped on the hand though.<p>

Kagome grabbed Rin's and Sango's hands dragging them toward the dance floor with Ayame, a girl who they had met at school a couple years ago, and Kirara following behind. The song was upbeat, an American pop song, so they easily danced along with it. It was just fun to have a girls' night out, even if guys kept hitting on them.

Kirara and Rin were the first two to leave the group and sit down at a booth. Their feet were sore from the heels. Smiling at each other, they picked up a light conversation.

"So how's the pregnancy thing doing for you?" asked Kirara as curious as a kitten. Some times Rin swore that Kirara had been a cat in a past life.

"It's fine. Moody, calm. Hungry, not hungry. Sick, not sick. Just a complete. never-ending cycle," laughed out Rin as some one set down two cokes for them. How odd. She wasn't touching it no matter how cute the guy was! She was engaged.

"Well, I still wish you luck. I can honestly say I'm going to wait before I have sex and get knocked up," Kirara said feigning seriousness.

"Good. Because," Rin smiled continuing, "I want you to be the baby's god-mother."

Kirara nearly fell off the booth with excitement before hugging her shorter friend and squealing with delight. "Seriously? I'd be honored!"

"I'm glad." Rin hugged her back. "Plus-"

"Look what the cat dragged in," hissed a familiar, feminine voice that still irked Rin.

"Hello, Kagura," politely, Rin said. "How are you?"

Red eyes zeroed in on her with hate. Why did that girl have to wear contacts? "Better since I'm not knocked up."

Rin's fists gripped the underside of the table. Do not cause a scene, chanted Rin in her head over and over again. She couldn't let Kagura get under her skin, that was Sesshomaru's job.

Kagura suddenly laughed and placed her hands on the table leaning towards them; which allowed Rin and Kirara to see a lot of the girl's cleveage. "The only reason why Sesshomaru is with you is because you have are a good screw. He doesn't care for you. He will toss you to the side as soon as he has had his fill of you, trust me."

Shockingly, those words stung. They stung a lot. Even if they weren't true.

"Plus, he enjoys hearing you sing. That's another reason why. You're voice is actually pretty boring. Mine is better," sneered Kagura with her lackies laughing.

Growling quietly, Rin stood up glaring at Kagura. "Fine! Let's have a sing-off then!"

Suddenly it grew quiet in the club. The dj had even stopped playing music and was watching.

"You and moi? In a sing-off, ha!" Kagura snickered. "You're not worth my time or effort."

"Then let's have one, or are you too scared," taunted Rin. "Are you scared to be beaten by a pregnant girl?"

Kagura looked like she was going to say something then she closed her mouth. "Fine."

"Fine."

The dj's voice suddenly rang across the club and every one listened. "All right, all right! These two lovely ladies are going to perform for us! The one who gets the loudest applause is the winner!"

Working their way through the crowd, the girls walked to the dj's stand. Kagura was the first to stand up there and grab the microphone. Her dress seemed too tight on her and every guy caught a glimpse of her breasts. One guy even looked up her dress and saw underneath. It was sick.

"This song it to a very sexy man, right there in the corner!" Kagura said pointing in that direction. Every one looked. Even Rin. And she saw her fiance whose eyes narrowed with venom at the woman on the stand.

All was quiet until Kagura told the dj to play a tune for a song. It began in an instant after he tweeked his equipement.

**I want you sexuality**

**I see you  
>What you wanna do<br>Let's break the rules (sexuality)  
>You wanna go down<br>Drive all through my town  
>Till I make that sound (ohhh)<br>Sexuality  
>Now don't be sky<br>You know I'm what you like  
>Please don't hide you sexuality<strong>

Kagura danced up on the stand and Rin didn't even begin to want to describe it. It was as if she was having sex up there standing up without her legs raising. She just kept grinding and twisting. All the while staring at Sesshomaru, which enflamed Rin. She was going to kill a bitch!

**Baby let's go  
>Loose all self control<br>If you wanna know my sexuality**

**You want me  
>Then make a move<br>Come show me just what you can do (ohhh)  
>I'm ready<br>You're ready too  
>So come with me tonight boo<strong>

All the males in the club were watching Kagura. Her voice sounded sexual and seductive. Her movements made it more so. Her free hand kept drifting down on her body then back up again as she twirled around on the stand. She even dipped down and acted like she was riding some one before popping back up so that the dj got a good view of what was underneath her dress.

**Boy show me  
>What's your fantasy<br>Let me see you sexuality  
>Your body<br>You want on top of me  
>Then just release your<br>Sexuality**

**When I'm hot  
>Giving a right spot<br>Do unlock  
>My sexuality<br>You went  
>I ride<br>You know  
>I'll get mine<br>Boy you gonna like my  
>Sexuality<strong>

Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to scorch Kagura's flesh. He was furious. That wench had stalked him here; and now it seems that she was also following Rin. He hadn't even know Rin was coming here. Normally Rin never partied, unless he came up with the idea. Why was she even here at the particular club?

Kagura's eyes locked with Sesshomaru as she did a particularly sexual movement that Rin had done one time. Instead of turning him on like Kagura hoped, it disgusted him. But Kagura mistook it and kept on with her grinding and kept touching herself like a cat in heat.

**You want me  
>Then make a move<br>Come show me just what you can do  
>I'm ready<br>You're ready too  
>So come with me tonight boo<strong>

**Boy show me  
>What's your fantasy<br>Let me see your sexuality  
>Your body<br>You want on top of me  
>Then just release your sexuality<strong>

**Sexuality  
>I want your<br>Sexuality  
>I want your<br>Sexuality  
>I want your<br>Sexuality  
>Uuuh<strong>

Unknown to Kagura but known to the crowd, her voice began to take on a high pitched shrill sound. Her voice was cracking it was hurting their ears. It sounded horrible. Even the dj flinched and tried to ignore it as she continued singing.

Her voice soon went back to semi-normal but it still didn't sound good. And will her literally dry humping the air, it was getting aggraviting. Even the guys began to dislike it.

**Boy show me  
>What's your fantasy (I wanna see)<br>Let me see you sexuality (sexuality)  
>Your body<br>You want on top fo me  
>The just release your<br>Sexuality (Yeah)**

**Boy show me  
>What's your fantasty<br>Let me see your sexuality (let me see)  
>Your body<br>You want on top of me  
>Then just release your<br>Sexuality**

**Wanna see you baby (sexuality)  
>I want your sexuality<br>I want your sexuality  
>I want your sexuality<strong>

As she began to close the song, almost every one clapped. Rin felt embarrassed and mad. Kagura had a great voice, maybe even better than Rin's. But Rin was cute, not sexy. She would never, probably couldn't even if she tried, be as sexy as Kagura. It was impossible.

Kagura jumped down and smiled at Rin with a look that said "Beat that."

Rin got up on the stand and whispered to the dj the song she wanted him to play. He looked shocked but smiled. It wasn't exactly he song he played but he could make it seem less...girly. Rin even apologized but it was the only song she knew by heart besides a dark, depressing song. Besides, this song spoke the truth.

"This song is for Kagura," she said and every one looked towards the girl who just finished singing. "And for my fiance who she had sung for." Sesshomaru looked stunned for a moment but then quickly hid it. What was she up to.

And the beat began. It wasn't like one she was use to but it was even better. Thank-you dj, she thought as two voice began and she knew he had two of his helpers singing the beginning part.

**He loves me, He loves you not  
>He loves me, He loves you not<br>He loves me, He loves YOU not  
>HE LOVES YOU NOT<strong>

Rin smiled as she began singing the next part with a sparkle in her eyes as she stared at Sesshomaru. He knew this song because Rin sang it every time she showered alone. It was a cute song.

**Give it your all girl, give it all ya got  
>You can take a chance, take your best shot<br>Say what you want girl, do what youd o  
>He's never gonna, gonna make it with you<strong>

**Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way  
>Keep pulling til' it says what you want it to say<br>Girl you can pick a field full of daisies,  
>But he'd still be my baby<br>I know you can hardly wait til I'm away from him  
>Instinctively, I know what you're thinking,<br>You'll be giving him an open invitation,  
>But my baby won't be taken in<strong>

Slowly, Rin poured her heart into the song as Sesshomaru made his way towards the stand. His golden eyes never left her hazel ones as she softly swayed. No one else seemed to be in the room. All she could see was him and him alone. And Kagura standing in the back glaring as if she could do better.

**You can pout your cherry lips,  
>Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss<br>You can flutt your pretty eyes,  
>He ain't got his hand tied<strong>

**No chains to unlock,  
>So free to do what he wants<br>He's into what he's got  
>He loves me, he loves you not<br>No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you  
>He's into what he's got<br>He loves me, he loves you not**

When she got to the part about he's into what he's got, she motioned towards her body. Sesshomaru smirked and laughter filled his eyes. It was the truth and it seemed to infuriate Kagura.

Kagura was pissed. The little tramp was ruining her spotlight and taking over Sesshomaru!

**You're the kind of girl that is always up for do or dare  
>Only want him because he's there<br>Always looking for a new ride,  
>The grass is greener on the other side<br>You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing no,  
>All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go<br>It doesn't matter how hard you try, you're never gonna get with my guy**

**No chains to unlock,  
>So free to do what he want,<br>He's into what he's got (that's me)  
>He loves me, He loves you not<br>No matter what you do, he is never gonna be with you  
>He's into what he's got<br>He loves me, he loves you not**

Kirara stared up at her best friend laughing with excitement. Kagome, Ayame, and Sango all joined in on her happiness as they watched Rin. It was so much watching Rin's eyes sparkle and glitter. And it was cute the way she was putting Kagura down by being truthul and adorable!.

Kagura didn't see it that way. Even the club members were finding it funny. They were enjoying watching Rin sway and twirl some all while staring at her fiance.

**Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you**

**Give it your all girl, give it all ya got  
>You can your take chance at a second hand shot<br>Say what you girl, do what you do  
>He's never gonna make it with you<strong>

**You can pout your cherry lips (Yeah)  
>Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss (Sweet Kiss)<br>You can flutt your pretty eyes (Pretty eyes)  
>He ain't got his hands tied<strong>

**No chains to unlock,  
>So free to do what he wants<br>He's into what he's got,  
>He loves me, he loves you not<br>No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you  
>He is into what he's got,<br>He loves me, He loves you not**

**No chains to unlock,  
>So free to do what he wants<br>He's into what he's got,  
>He loves me, he loves you not<br>No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you  
>He is into what he's got,<br>He loves me, He loves you not...**

As Rin finished singing, her eyes drifted to Kagura. It would seem Kagura didn't like her song. Oh well, tough. Every one else seemed to like it. They were all applauding, whistling, cat calling, and a lot of other things. The dj even announced her as the winner and Kagura only stood there pouting.

"I win. Now leave my man alone, got it?" Rin said glaring at Kagura as she jumped down off the stand. Kagura just sneered, nodded, then stormed off.

"Now that was some fine singing, Rinny," giggled Kagome as she hugged the girl. "I think you knocked every one off of their feet with your voice. The dj even looked stunned."

"Sh!" they heard the dj say before he began playing more music.

"Rin," whispered a deep voice as familiar arms wrapped around her waist. "I have missed you."

"Mmm, I missed you too," she giggled out before turning in his arms and kissing him on the lips. All too soon though she was pulled out of his arms.

"C'mon, girly. The bride and groom are suppose to be apart the night before the wedding and it's time for us to go home," Sango said sternly.

"Fine, just one more kiss though," sighed Rin giving Sesshomaru a quick kiss before she left with the others. She smiled at Sesshomaru as they left and blew him a kiss. Tonight was going to be hard to sleep through. Oh well.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I know, I know... It was crap but eh.. I Tried My Best To Make It As Good Of A Chapter As I Could With An Annoying Tall, Dark, And Handsome Male Towering Of Me. Guys Are So Strange! They Like Tormenting You When You Both Are Dating Some One Then Feign Innocent When You Catch Them. I Swear I'ma Kill Midnight Valentine One Of These Days!<strong>

_Midnight: She only wishes she could so I will leave her alone long enough to type up her stories' chapters while she's at my place._

**Jinx: -w- Any Who... Hope You Guys Enjoyed The Chapter. And I Will Begin Writing The Wedding Chapter Some Time Tomorrow Or Whenever LOL.**


	23. Chapter 23: The Wedding and Its Present

**A.N: Hello hello! I am back! :D And I bring you the chapter you have been waiting for! Rin and Sesshomaru's wedding! But there's a catch. I won't spoil it but let's say Kae has a gift for Rin. I'm not going to say what it is, though. Oh! And to correct things. Kae is NOT Kaede. Kaede isn't in my story. Thanks to all who have read my story. And for my reviewers, I'll be thanking you all. Your reviews have brightened my days and made me want to do my best for you all. Oh! And the poem in here I made for my boyfriend (I changed some things though.. LOL) And the wedding won't be very...elaborated because I have alot of things to cram inside of here lol.**

**Sess-Rinlover123: **I don't think even Yoshi believes Kae gave birth to such a vile creature. Yay, go Rin putting Kagura in her place, but it could have been better. I believe Kagura got the message after being publically humilated. LOL! Imagine having to type that part up. I felt sorry for the air. Thanks so much for reading my story, by the way. I'm saying it now because I don't know if I'll reply to the reviews during the Epilogue.

**icegirljenni:** She probably sounded like a dying cat at the voice breaking part :3 Oh wait, she did xD Aww, did your friend recover? Of course Rin wins, she's absolutely adorable and not a sluuuuut. Rin's mother was a cruel creature. Her father didn't wish to give her up. And Kae wasn't Yoshi's mother, Kae is Flo's mother. Yes, she loves her grandchild very much. And yes, I have another plan for Naraku. Let's just say some one has been keeping tabs on Rin and is going to be exacting revenge. And thanks again. You take care as well and thank you for reading and sticking with my story. Plus sending your really beautiful reviews.

**jolie: **Oooh, such language xD I love it! Every one is sad about what Rin's birth mother did, heck I cried writing it. And thanks, have a nice weekend. And thanks for reviews, they are really great.

**DreamOrNightmare:** Sweetie, Kaede isn't in this story. Yes, Rin's mom was a b-word. She inherited it from her father and grandmother. And how was she luc- Ah! Some one who wants to be locked in an Asylum like me! Oooh ooh, tell me what happened with the pickle! Pleeeaaase. What if I want to, as you say, "waste" my time reading your stories? It wouldn't be a waste at all. :) I'm sure they are great. Thanks for staying with my story so far, girl. I have really appreciated your reviews!

**Taraah36:** Rin's parents left her at the orphanage. It is a shame, but there are people who are like that. Kae-sama went to this place, I can't give the name because I don't want to get in trouble, but it's a place where you send some one who is either A) in Witness Protection, B) people who the military wants to be hidden, or C) military people hiding from others who are after them. That's all I can say about it. Yay! You tell Kagura XD Oh and girl, I have loved your reviews! They have made me laugh and smile more than anything.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the original characters. I also do not own "Daddy's Hands" by Holly Dunn. I do own the poem in this story though~ You steal it, there will be hell to pay. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: The Wedding and Its Present<strong>

Moving quietly down the deserted road of down town, a woman approached a seemingly abandoned warehouse. The door creaked loudly as she slipped inside before closing the door behind herself. This was the right place. She had only been her once since she was originally released from that place she had been at. He had said he would her here and it just so happened that today was the day they were suppose to meet originally.

A voice verbated from the shadows. "You are here early."

"Yes, well. I have come bearing an invitation for you," replied the woman.

Suspicious, the figured moved closer only keeping his face in the shadows. "What kind of invitation?"

Smiling, the woman moved into the light revealing herself. "To a very special wedding I think you should go to," Kae said, her hazel eyes burning with happiness. "Besides, I know what you have been doing all these years and I think it's time you come out of the shadows."

With a grunt, the male's tall figure moved farther back into the shadows. The air reeked of his distress to go and the anger at himself. He couldn't show himself, not yet. It wasn't time yet. Or was it.

After fighting with himself, mentally, he looked at Kae. Even in the darkness she could see his own hazel eyes burning with conflicted emotions. Sadness swelled in her chest as she stared at him. Slowly, she made her way over to him.

"I will go. But I will approach when I believe it is time," sternly, he said. His glare told Kae that if she objected there would be hell to pay.

"At least allow me to tell her, before you approach her that is," she plead.

"As you wish. Now leave." With that, he was gone. The only sound was that off his and Kae's footsteps as they both went their own way. This was going to be a fantastic wedding day. Hopefully the bride liked her present, that was Kae's last thought before she walked home.

* * *

><p>With a happy sigh Rin looked in the full length mirror at herself. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she would look this beautiful in a dress. It was absolutely pretty, And it was lose enough to hide her baby bump. Not that she was ashamed of being pregnant. Still. It was perfect.<p>

"Bless the Heavens," happily gasped Rosa as she entered the room. Rin whirled around to face. "You look beautiful, Rinny. Absolutely beautiful. Sesshomaru is a lucky boy. Well, lucky man."

Rin smiled happily at her mother before rushing over to hug her. "Thanks, Mom."

Rosa just smiled before pulling away enough to stare at her daughter. Her daughter. Her beautiful baby girl who was brought to her by the kamis. "I have something for you." The woman stepped back and walked to where a box laid on the table near the door.

"Mom, you don't have to give me any thing. You've all ready given me so much," Rin said smiling.

"Oh, but I do," argued the stubborn woman before she opened the box. She reached in then pulled out the most beautiful hair ornament Rin had ever seen in her life. "This has been given to eldest daughter who married in my family."

It was absolutely beautiful. The golden comb had silver designs etched into it. There was even a dragon made out of topaz attached to the head of it. The teeth where long and had Love, Happiness, Prosperity, and Luck etched into them all in Japanese.

Tears swelled in Rin's eyes that she forced back. "It's so beautiful," she whispered.

Her mother just smiled before slipping it into her daughter's hair in front of where the veil was attached. "Something old and something blue are accounted for. What about something blue?"

Instantly, Rin's hands rested on her bracelet that her birth father had given to her as a child. "This." She held up her hand showing her wrist.

Rosa nodded before pulling Rin close in a tight hug. "My beautiful girl."

At that moment, Ichimaru decided to walk in and his jaw nearly hit the floor. It wasn't every day his little Rin got married. She looked stunning. "You are so beautiful, Little Flower."

"Thanks, Papa," giggled Rin as she blushed. How many more people were going to tell her that? Mentally shrugging she walked over and hugged him tightly.

Tears fell down the man's cheeks as he pulled her tightly to him. She was all grown up. His little flower was all grown up. Lovingly he stroked her cheeks. "Your mother, brother, and I all love you."

"I know."

"Good." He smiled at her. "C'mon. It's time. Your maids are all ready in place." With a nod, Rin allowed him to take her arm and lead her out of the room to where she was to wait until her cue came.

* * *

><p>He was a wreck. An absolute wreck. His hair was a mess that had finally been tamed and he couldn't even remember his vows. What was happening to him? He'd never been so nervous in his life! And Inuyasha making fun of him didn't help any. It didn't help at all.<p>

"Shut up, half-wit," growled out Sesshomaru as he paced in the room. What if she changed her mind? What if she didn't truly want to marry him? What would he do then? It was driving him insane.

"Calm down, Sessho," came his father's deep voice as he closed the door. "Every thing will be fine." As if reading the conflict going on inside his eldest son's mind, his eyes soften as he walked over to him. "Rin didn't change her mind. She wants to marry you. And if she did change her mind, you would change it right back."

Groaning, Sesshomaru ran his hand through his hair. The words helped. Still he couldn't help but wonder. Growling mentally at himself, he stood tall and proud. This girl had been such sweet torture it wasn't even funny. But to hell with it if he couldn't keep his emotions under control.

He was going to marry her. That's final. She was his. No one else could have. He would kill any one who tried to take her away from him. That wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

"That's my boy," Inutaisho chuckled out patting his back. "Just a head's up, Inukimi is coming."

Damn it! He groaned. Why was that woman coming?

"Who invited her?" He couldn't control the anger that boiled inside of him.

"Rin.."

Hold up. Rin invited his biological mother? The one woman who threw him aside for another man because his father left her for Izayoi. Hopefully she wouldn't start anything.

"I do not want her here, Father," he growled.

"What's done is done, son. Nothing I can do." And there really was nothing he could do. Especially since Rin had personally went and handed the woman the invitation. He couldn't just tell her it was a mistake. Guess Rin wanted Inukimi's approval as well. Such a naive and innocent girl. At least she was thoughtful.

Out of nowhere walked in Izayoi and Inukimi in a slightly strained conversation.

Inuyasha muttered under his breath, "Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear," before Sesshomaru shot him a glare.

Inukimi stopped before him. Her platinum blond hair pulled back into a traditional high ponytail. Her kimono was even traditional with her family's color and emblem, just like Izayoi's.

"Hello, Sesshomaru," she whispered, her golden eyes he had inherited boring into his own.

"Get out," he snarled.

"Now, now. That is no way to speak to your mother," reprimanded the woman as she frowned at him. "I have come to pay my respect."

"You have, now leave. You are not wanted here." Sesshomaru turned away from her and headed for the door.

"Obviously I am since your bride, Rin, invited me," Inukimi retorted hiding her smile behind her fan.

Sesshomaru stopped then sighed in defeat. If Rin wanted her here, he would try to be pleasant. "Fine. I have to get to the altar." And just like that he left leaving every one in the room standing there.

"That went better than expected," sighed Izayoi before she followed after her step-son.

"Much better," muttered Inutaisho before looking at his ex-wife. His normally happy eyes harden menacingly. "One wrong move, Inukimi, and I will personally throw you out of here. Even if I have to drag you out by your hair," he growled.

Inukimi just stared blankly at him. "You have softened, dearest Taisho. Normally you'd say you'd drag me out by some thing else," she whispered invitingly before laughing at his appalled look as she left the room leaving on him and Inuyasha in the room.

* * *

><p>As soon as the piano began playing the bride's song, every one got quiet. Every one stood up as the bridemaids made their way to the stage. All of them, the bridemaids that is, were dressed in beautiful, deep green gowns that flowed to past their knees. The purple satin sashes around their waists helped accent their figures.<p>

After all of the maids were standing in their positions by the altar, out walked Ichimaru with Rin on his arm. There was an audible gasp from all the church's occupants. She was stunning. Sesshomaru had to fight to keep his jaw from hitting the floor.

The white dress was long and flowing. Its sleeves were tight all the way to the elbow before it loosened and hung like kimono sleeves. It seemed to hug Rin in all the right places but was loose enough to stay modest. Embroided into it with golden thread were swirls and flowers. And it hung off of her shoulders to reveal the white straps that helped hold it up.

She seemed to make that dress glow as her hazel eyes locked with Sesshomaru's golden ones. Every one else seemed to fall away; it took all of Sesshomaru's strength not to run to the Rin and scoop her up into his arms. The was the only obstacle that aggravated Sesshomaru. He craved to see her face more clearly.

He seemed stunning standing there in his black tuxedo. His eyes seemed to overflow with happiness and love as Rin's every step brought her closer to him. How she wanted to just throw down the flowers and run up to him, but she kept herself in check. If only time would speed up just enough so she'd get to the altar sooner.

Finally, she reached the altar and Ichimaru beamed proudly as he kissed her hand before he reluctantly allowed Sesshomaru to take her hand. Together the couple looked at the priest waiting for him to begin. It was the traditional western wedding, per Rin's request.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Rin Takemaru and Sesshomaru Takahashi," he began. "Normally, I would go on with all of the normal things but, per request from the groom, I will just skip some things. And per request of the our lovely bride and groom, the vows are saved for after the 'I do's'."

Every one either laughed or smiled. It was known that Sesshomaru was quite impatient. But the vows for last was a little odd.

"Do you, Sesshomaru Takahashi, take Rin Takemaru to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish in sickness and in health? To love unconditionally for as long as you both shall live?"

Sesshomaru's eyes never left Rin's face. "I do, I absolutely do." When smiled at him, his stomach did flips.

"And do you, Rin Takemaru, take Sesshomaru Takahashi to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish in sickness and in health? To love uncondtionally for as long as you both shall live?"

Rin laughed as Sesshomaru smiled at her. "In all honesty, yes, I do. Even if he is so stubborn," she said happily.

"Well then, all there is left to do is the vows. Rin, you may go first," the priest said smiling.

"Sesshomaru, we have known each other since I was first adopted by Ichimaru and Rosa Takemaru. For the longest time, I remembered having a crush on your from the first moment I saw you. You always treated me like I was some one who had emotions instead of the broken mute girl most people treated me as. Well every one except Kirara," she said smiling as she looked over at her Maid of Honor who had been fighting back tears since they entered.

"I remember how the first time we kissed had been an accident, but even then it didn't like you minded. And for a couple years we kept having those accidentally kisses," she laughed smiling at him. "Then, you saved me. You saved me from allowing myself to become empty because you loved me. You make my heart beat in my chest like racing horses. And your eyes all ways seem to be filled with such emotion that it is stunning.

"And that song you had wrote just for me, still brings tears of happiness to my eyes. I know I'm babbling, but Maru, my dear Maru, how I knew you truly loved me was when I re-read those poems you use to slip into my locker. You are my Dark Valentine," she finished. Her eyes shined with unshed happy tears.

The priest cleared his throat. "You may say your vows, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru stared at Rin before saying. "My vows aren't as long as yours because it is some thing I have longed to give you. The last poem I wrote before I left Kagura."

Rin tilted her head to the side curiously as he pulled out a piece of wrinkled paper. "Maru?" she whispered as she read over it listened to him quote it word for word.

_**Sweet Surrender**_

_Heart covered in ice  
>Emotions locked away<br>Thoughts of her were my only surrender  
>My sweet surrender<em>

_An angel with a beautiful voice finally unlocked  
>Hazel eyes that made me weak<br>A smile that haunted my dreams  
>Why did she haunt me so?<em>

_Ice slowly melting  
>The key slowly turned<br>Thoughts of her were becoming dreams  
>My sweet surrender<em>

_Her voice always shined when she was happy  
>Her eyes always made me take her in my arms<br>Her smile finally broke me  
>How could she do this so easily?<em>

_The ice is gone, replaced with a fire for her  
>The lock is gone, emotions over flowing as I look at her sleeping form<br>The thoughts and dreams are reality  
>My sweet surrender<em>

_My sweet surrender is a beauty  
>A girl with chestnut hair<br>A beauty with the biggest heart  
>A lover who loves unconditionally<em>

_I love her, more so than she knows  
>I love you, Rin Takemaru.<em>

Tears swelled in Rin's eyes before they rolled down her cheeks. Sesshomaru, nor her, heard the priest say, "You may kiss the bride." He just tossed the veil back and pulled her into his arms kissing her deeply. A kiss she eagerly returned as his hand rested over her stomach. They were finally married.

Finally pulling apart, they walked down the aisle together with Rin tucked possessively under Sesshomaru's arm. Rose petals and rice was thrown above their heads but neither seemed to notice. They were too happy.

* * *

><p>The sound of metal tapping on a glass reverberated through the air and every one quieted down as Inutaisho stood up. "I would like to propose a toast to my son and his beautiful wife!" He raised his glass to the young couple.<p>

Every one in the room said, "To the happy couple."

"Now, normally each family member says some thing about the groom and bride. But young Rin has made a special request," Inutaisho said with laughter in his voice. "She has planned some thing for her father, Ichimaru!" Every one clapped excitedly

Smiling, Rin stood up as Inutaisho handed her the microphone and kissed her cheek. Sesshomaru's eyes never leaving her. "This is for a special man who reminded me time and time again that life isn't always as it seems. Him and his wife graciously took me in when my own parents abandoned me." Her voice nearly cracked as she remembered. "And this song is for the man who raised me and taught me many things.

"Ichimaru, my dear father," she began with tears in her eyes again. "You may not be my biological father, just as Rosa isn't my biological mother, but you might as well have been. This is for you." In her mind, she added, _'And for you Yoshi.'_

Slowly, she made her way to where the band was set up. She whispered some thing to them and instantly a country song started playing. Closing her eyes for a second, she centered herself before she began singing.

**I remember Daddy's hand, folded silently in prayer  
>And reaching out to hold me, when I had a nightmare<br>You could read quite a story, in the callouses and lines  
>Years of work and worry had left their mark behind<strong>

Memories of when Rin was growing flashed through her head. Yoshi would sit at the head of the table with his hands folded and his head bowed as he thanked the Lord. Rin would copy him and his lips would quirk as if he was fighting back a smile. It was really cute.

There were memories of when Ichimaru would run into the room when Rin would suddenly scream in her sleep begging for her real parents. He would pull her into his arms and hold her until she calmed down. Then there were memories of when Yoshi would hold her after she had a nightmare about Flo coming after her. He would always whisper sweet nothings in her ear.

She remembered both men's hands were calloused and the lines in them were deep like scars. Both had told it was from working so hard.

**I remember Daddy's hands, how they held my Mama tight  
>And patted my back, for something done right<br>There are things that I've forgotten, that I loved about the man  
>But I'll always remember the love in Daddy's hands<strong>

She even remembered when Ichimaru held Rosa tight like she was the most precious thing on earth. It always filled her heart with happiness watching them

Both men would pat her on the back when she did some thing really good. It always made her want to work harder. There are so many things that she had forgotten about both men. But she always remembered the care and love there. Never had they struck out of spite.

**Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin'  
>Daddy's hands, were hard as steel when I'd done wrong<br>Daddy's hands, weren't always gentle  
>But I've come to understand<br>There was always love in Daddy's hands**

When ever she cried, Yoshi would rub her back and tell her it was all right. Ichimaru would pick her up and hold her tightly while rubbing her back. When ever she did some thing wrong, Yoshi would give a few hards swats on the rear and tell her not to do it again. That was enough for her. Ichimaru would give her one or two hard swats then sit her in a corner until she learned her lesson.  
>Their hands weren't always gentle. But now she understood why. They didn't want her to turn out badly.<p>

**I remember Daddy's hands, working 'til they bled  
>Sacrificed unselfishly, just to keep us all fed<br>If I could do things over, I'd live my life again  
>And never take for granted the love in Daddy's hands<strong>

She remembered how every night Yoshi's hands would come home bleeding. He always worked hard to keep food on the table. It was sweet. Ichimaru didn't have to work as hard because of his job. He was a store worker with a mighty hefty inheritance that had them all set.  
>If she could do things over, she'd live her life over. Just so she could spend more time with both men. But most of all to spend more time with Yoshi. She wanted to know him. And she never wanted to take for granted the love in their hands.<p>

**Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin'  
>Daddy's hands, were hard as steel when I'd done wrong<br>Daddy's hands, weren't always gentle  
>But I've come to understand<br>There was always love in Daddy's hands**

**Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I cryin'  
>Daddy's hands, were hard as steel when I'd done wrong<br>Daddy's hands, weren't always gentl  
>But I've come to understand<br>There was always love  
>In Daddy's Hands<strong>

Smiling, she bowed as every one clapped, whooped, and hollered. Ichimaru walked over and hugged her tightly to him whispering nonsense in her ear that made her laugh. She hugged him back tightly before walking back to Sesshomaru and kissing him gently.

"You were wonderful," he whispered to her as Kae approached with a man behind her.

"Oh, hi Kae-sama," she said happily as she looked at her grandmother and the stranger who looked oddly familiar. "Who's your friend? You haven't turned into a cougar have you?" she teased playfully.

Kae just smiled and shook her head. "He is an old friend. May I speak with you privately, Ai?"

"Of course." Rin turned to Sesshomaru and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back. Go see Inukimi. She's been dying to talk to you." She smiled while Sesshomaru growled quietly before doing as she asked. He was such a child at times.

* * *

><p>Once in the privacy of the room Rin was going to use to change later that evening, Kae sat down and stared at the man who stuck to the shadows of the room. Oh, he was such a pain. And so much like her late husband and Rin's now husband.<p>

"What is it, Kae-sama?" Rin asked curiously as she studied the older man in the corner of the room. His eyes, they looked almost like her own. He seemed so familiar. Why couldn't she remember where she had seem him before.

"Well, Ai," Kae began. "Remember what I told you about your father a few nights ago?"

Rin nodded. "He saved you from being sent to an asylum by Flo. Why?"

Kae stared at an exceptionally beautiful flower on the table in front of her. "I left out her gave me a date and address to meet him."

She froze. She was stunned. "You mean.."

The old woman nodded. "He has been keeping an eye on you since he left you at the orphanage."

"No, you're lying," Rin blurted out before shaking her head. She had completely forgotten about the man in the room as tears started swelling in her eyes. She cursed the pregnancy hormones. "He left me! The only thing I have to remember him by is this damn bracelet he gave me when Flo walked away from the orphanage."

The man's heart broke. "Ai, dear sweet Ai," he whispered before advancing out of the shadows. "I had no choice."

Rin's body stiffened as her eyes widened. That voice. She heard it every night while she was in the orphanage. It always whispered apologies. She hadn't heard that voice in years except for those nights she was in the hospital. And it had said Naraku would pay.

Silently, Kae left the room without a word leaving the two alone in the room.

"Rin-ai," Yoshi began only to be stopped.

"Why?"

"Why?" he repeated.

Her voice came out hushed and cracked. "Why did you say you didn't have a choice?"

Yoshi's eyes faltered as he looked away from her form. She had grown to be so beautiful, so much like his own mother. "Flo threatened your life. Your safety was above your happiness. Always has been."

Slowly, Rin fell to her knees. This was not happening. He was lying. He had to be lying. "She hated me that much," she stated more than asked. All she got was a grunt before he spoke again.

"Do you remember why I called you Rin-ai?"

She nodded her head smiling some. "You said it was because Rin was such a cruel name and 'ai' added to it made it more beautiful. Ai means love and Rin means cold, desolate, cruel."

Yoshi walked over and sat next to her. "I never left you, Rin-ai. Always by your side."

"Then why didn't you stop Naraku?" she choked out as he pulled her into his arms.

"I wanted to. I wanted to so badly," he whispered into her hair as he held his daughter close for the first time in years. "But it was up to you to fight back. Unfortunately I left the day he attacked you."

Shaking her head she looked up to the ceiling. "You went to the hospital. You kept saying you were so sorry and that you shouldn't have left." She laughed bitterly before shaking her head again. "You stayed and made sure the Takemaru's took care of me, didn't you?"

All he did was nod his head before pulling her closer. Hesitantly, Rin snuggled into his chest. It felt so right to be held by him again.

Hesitantly and hopefully he asked, "Can I become part of your life again, Ai? I wish to become part of your's and my grandchild's life."

Rin nodded her eagerly. "Of course, Yos-. Of course, chihuehue."

Yoshi seemed to beam with happiness as he picked her up and set her up on her feet. "Come, your husband must be looking for you. And I would like to meet with both your families."

She nodded and hooked her arm through his as they left the room. One big happy family they were soon to be.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening passed uneventfully. Yoshi meeting both the Takemarus and Takahashis went smashingly. They all seemed to accept him as Rin's father. Ichimaru didn't even seem to mind sharing the title since they both were her father.<p>

Inukimi and Sesshomaru even got along. He didn't try to kill her. She didn't try to humilate him. But she did try to humilate Inutaisho, which turned to be hilarious to him.

Sesshomaru and Rin went out to eat with him and Rosa offered him a place to stay for the night. They all offered to help him find a place closer to where Rin was so they could bond better. Every was going perfectly. Every one was happy. It was perfect. It was the perfect life

Father and daughter went out every chance they could. Getting closer every day. He even went with her for a couple of her ultra-sounds whenever Sesshomaru couldn't make it. It was the best. They couldn't be happier. They couldn't be better.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: And there's the end of our story, until the Epilogue that is! And y'all get to see the baby! Yay! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Still could have been a little better, though. Lol. All right, bye until the Epilogue!<strong>


	24. Epilogue

**A.N: I wish to thank every single one of my readers and my reviewers. If it wasn't for all of you, this story may not have come this far since I was constantly relapsing into depression. Thank you all so much for this story and for those of you who have stayed with it, I want to thank you the must *Hugs all* Well, here's the Epilogue!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the original characters.**

**WARNING! READER DISCRETION IS ADVICED BECAUSE OF VIOLENCE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

The sound of happiness filled the house as Rin laid on her bed cradling the two newest additions to the family. Every one in the room huddled close to catch a peek at the two little bundles. Rin and Sesshomaru had yet to reveal the children's genders to their family. They thought they would surprise them.

Tiredly she looked up at her father, Yoshi. Hard to believe Rin was almost the splitting image of him. Except her skin wasn't as tan and her hair was darker. And right now she was alot paler than usual from giving birth not even five minutes ago here in this very room. She never allowed one of the family members, except Sesshomaru, in the room with her and the delivery maids.

"Daddy," she whispered holding up the bundle with the darker blanket. His clothes seemed to whisper with each movement as he got closer to his daughter. Every one watched in anticipation as the man slowly took the bundle into his arms. Rin smiled as she sighed out, "Meet your grandson, Yoshimaru. Or for short, Yoshi."

Yoshi's head snapped towards her. His shock evident. She named her first born son after him? That was...it brought happiness to his normally dull, hazel eyes. "He looks just like you, Rin-ai." And he did. But he also looked like some one else and it was bugging him that he couldn't figure it out.

The young girl smiled as she snuggled into her husband's arms. Her eyes sparkled with happiness as she watched her father cradle the child as if it was the most precious thing in the world to him at that moment. "No, he looks just like his granddad, except he has his daddy's eyes."

Cooing softly, Yoshi softly rocked the baby boy in his arms. It was true. The child had inherited Yoshi's strong, slightly sharp yet soft features. His hair was brown streaked with silver. He was going to be a handsome man when he grew up. And if he was anything like his grandfather, he was going to be a real heart-breaker. Finally looking up, he looked at the lighter bundle that Rin had handed to Rosa.

"And what's your name," the woman whispered cuddle the child close not yet able to see its face from under the blanket. It was as if they were hiding the child's features from the world. Gently, she pushed the blanket back from the child's face and her breath caught in her throat.

"Her name is Rosa Kae, after two of the most important women in Rin's life," answered Sesshomaru as he pulled Rin closer into the confines of his arms as they watched Rosa's and Kae's eyes both filled with tears.

His daughter looked more like him than she did Rin. She had his strong, sharp features that nearly contrasted her brother's almost completely. The only thing that the child inherited from her mother was her nose and her hazel eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes.

"Rosa Kae," every one heard both women whisper as they cooed over the baby who was staring up at them. She had the cutest silver hair that was streaked with brown.

Inutaisho held his grandson when he noticed some thing. Golden eyes large, he handed the boy to his wife before gently taking the girl. His eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"They both have...," he whispered unable to finish his words.

Sesshomaru nodded his head. "Both have the same birth mark as every Takahashi is born with. Quite adorable, honestly." At Inutaisho's look of shock, Sesshomaru laughed heartily.

"Your father is just being superstitious again," Izayoi laughed. "He always thought it was a bad omen. But it is absolutely cute on them." She looked at the small blue cresent moons on both babies' wrists. Funny how only certain members of the Takahashi bloodline had those marks. Inuyasha never did.

Every one got a turn to hold both children. All of them swooned and cooed over them. They were so caught up in adoring the children that they didn't notice Yoshi's hazel eyes hardening as he left the room. He had some business to take care of. A cruel smile curved up his lips as he silently chuckled darkly. He was going to make sure a certain some one never harmed his daughter or grandchildren.

* * *

><p>Laying on the lumpy cot, Naraku stared up at the ceiling of his prison cell. His clothes were wrinkled some and his pants slightly hanging off his hips from his fun earlier when they were realized for time in the sun. That female in-mate sure was a hell cat, he thought to himself smugly. He couldn't wait until next week when they were released for another time in the sun.<p>

So lost in his musings was Naraku that he never heard the footsteps as some one walked into his cell. He never heard the door shutting. He never even noticed when some one suddenly suddenly blocked all the light from the bars as it was covered by sheets. He didn't notice any thing until he was flipped out of the mattress onto the hard, cold floor.

Hissing in pain, he gripped at his abused hip that he had landed on. Whoever knocked him off that mattress was going to pay, he snarled in his mind as he got to his feet. Ruby eyes blazing, he turned to the intruder and the darkness of the room finally registered.

"What the fuck do you, bastard," snarled Naraku in fury.

"Are you Naraku?" asked the intruder whose voice was distinctly male. It sent shivers down Naraku's spin.

"Who wants to know?" His mouth felt dry. This man was dangerous. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew this man was more than likely going to kill him. His hazel eyes burned with such hatred it wasn't funny.

With an eye brow arched, the man chuckled. His laughter pierced right through to Naraku's soul. "Death."

Before Naraku could call out for help, he's breath was knocked out of him as a fist hit his stomach hard enough to send him against the wall. Crack was all he heard as he felt a pain in the center of his back before he slid to the floor. Some thing broke in his back and it took all his will not to scream out in pain like a woman.

Another fist caught him on the jaw after he stumbled to his feet. He flew up enough in the small confined room that his face met the stone ceiling. Blood freely poured his face before he fell to the ground in a heap. His hands went to his nose as he moaned loudly in pain. That bastard only hit him twice and he all ready couldn't move.

"How does it feel to have your abuse turned on you," the taller male snarled. "You will pay for what you did to that young women."

Naraku just groaned as he forced himself to his feet. His back burned and it felt like a knife was cutting through his spine. His nose felt broken and stung to touch. Even his ribs ached. That bastard was going to pay. Spitting out some blood that had rolled into his mouth.

"Fuck you, pnasy ass," he growled out before hollering as he flew at the man with his fist raised and pulled back to him. The man dodged each punch before he jerked up his knee and it rammed into Naraku's already bruised stomach. When he went to swing again, he grabbed the raised fisted and jerked it back until it made a sickly sweet breaking sound.

It brought him such pleasure watching as Naraku cried and hollered as he continually jerked the wrist back before gripping his hand until it broke. He listened as he slowly broke every single bone in Naraku's body, except for his spine and neck. He wanted him to suffer.

"Who are you?" Naraku cried out over and over again as pain raked through his body. His whole body hurt like hell and he felt weak and sick at his stomach. He was losing too much blood from all the areas where his bones had pierced the skin.

"Death itself. You are paying for the crimes you have done against Rin-ai Takemaru Takahashi. And your death is slowly to come," Yoshi snarled as he kicked Naraku in the jaw, which broke it. Naraku's cries weakened since he could no longer work his mouth. "Now, now," he cooed as he crouched next to him. A cruel smile curving his lips. "Your suffering is almost over, but first you must see the pain you put my daughter through."

With that he left the room as two huge men barreled in after moving the sheet just enough to allow them in. The other in-mates were locked in their cells and listened to Naraku's pathetic screams that sounded strange because of the broken jaw. Yoshi had no emotion on his face as the guards walked by. They knew what was happening but didn't stop it. One less man like Naraku, the better.

Three-fourths of an hour, fourty-five minutes, had rolled by before the men walked out looking completely satisfied. Yoshi nodded towards his brothers-in-arms as the walked by. Time to see the damage they have wreaked on his body. Maybe there enough to salvage, if he's not too broken., he thought with an evil smirk.

Naraku just laid there quietly sobbing. Why was this happening to him? All he ever did was love Rin! She was his damnit! Sure, he cheated on her on a regular basis but he loved her. And she had enjoyed him touching her wrongly. She'd never admit it and lied about it; but he knew she loved it. She was a wanton little witch.

"Aw, poor thing," Yoshi mocked as he crouch near the badly broken bundle. "Your suffering is over now. I'll help relieve you of your pain." Naraku thought he was going to carry him to the infirmary since he had helped him into a sitting position. It hurt so much. Yoshi placed his hands on either side of his face. "Good-bye, you stupid fuck." With that, he jerked Naraku's head sharply to the side relishing in the sound of the sicking breaking noise it made.

Disgusted he allowed the body to fall to the side before standing up watching as the eyes glazed. It was done. His daughter's tormentor was dead and his blood covered his hands. He was disgusted with himself as he left the cell closing it behind him. The body was going to be burned beyong recognition and the teeth ripped out.

With a sad smile as he stepped outside the jail into the rain, Yoshi tilted his head back. He hadn't killed in years but this time there was a reason. The rain seemed to wash away all of his sins as he walked into the darkness. The horror of Naraku was over forever.

* * *

><p>Years had passed by since the death of Naraku and no one knew how he had died. Yoshi had told Rin that she probably had a guardian angel. She believed him and decided against questioning him.<p>

Yoshimaru and Rosa Kae, or Roka as she preferred being called, bolted into into the house as Rin was cooking supper. Her stomach swollen with a younger sibling for them. A baby boy. It brought a smile to her face as she watched to her two twins.

"Roka has a boyfriend," stated Yoshimaru as if it was an every day occurance.

"Do not!" Roka snapped. Roka and Yoshimaru was like Yin-Yang. Roka was like her mother and Yoshimaru was like his grandfathers and father. It was cute how he always followed behind Sesshomaru.

"Yes, you do. His name is Riku," Yoshimaru said yawning in boredem.

"Okay, children, be nice," laughed Rin as Roka was about to retort. "Go clean up. Your father will be home any minute." She smiled as they both eagerly ran upstairs. They just simply adored their father, which was perfect. It made Rin's life seem even more perfect. She had every thing she could have possibly dreamed about, plus some.

A deep husky voice whispered in her ear as familiar arms wrapped possessively around her. "The children upstairs?"

Giggling, Rin just nodded before turning and kissing Sesshomaru soundly on the mouth. "Yes, dear, they are."

"Good," he growled as he swept her into his arms and held her close. His hands rubbed swollen belly as Rin turned back around and continued cooking. His lips kissed the column of her throat. "I have missed you, Sweet Surrender."

"And I have missed you, Dark Valentine," she whispered back. Yes, life couldn't be more perfect, she thought as her children came back downstairs. Both eagerly tried to attract their father's attention with their accomplishments and he paid each one the same amount of praise. It was loving. And every thing was perfect.

Just perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: And they lived happily ever after. The End. XD Sorry, couldn't stop myself. Thank you all for reading, and I apologize for it not being very..good? No, happy xD<strong>


End file.
